Prerugrats
by celrock
Summary: The story of the Rugrats lives prior to the first episode of Rugrats, Tommy's First Birthday. This story features everything, from the birth of each original rugrat, to infantile development, and much more! Plus a bonus section at the end, called Brotherly Preparedness, that takes place between the Family Tree episode in Season 5, and The Rugrats Movie!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: After seeing a very disturbing youtube video about the theory behind Rugrats earlier in the week, and during dinner last night, watching The Lion King 1 and ½, I was inspired to write what may end up being, my longest story to hit Fan Fiction, and one that might take a while! So I hope you enjoy! Not to mention, with my nephew's first birthday coming up on October 10, and watching him develop over this last year, and being there to see his mom, AKA my sister-in-law through being pregnant with him, I'd like to dedicate, the following story, in honor of this. So, let our story, begin.

Prerugrats

Summary: The story of the Rugrats lives prior to the first episode of Rugrats, Tommy's First Birthday. This story features everything, from the birth of each original rugrat, to infantile development, and much more! Plus a bonus section at the end, called Brotherly Preparedness!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own Zack and any OC's you don't recognize, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, and Jesse is owned by Jesse J. Barrow. It should be noted that this story is very much, told by different character POV's, and the characters telling this story, well, Dil is 1, Tommy is 2, Chuckie is 3, and Angelica is 4-years-old in this story.

Chapter 1, Prologue

Location: Yucaipa, California, October 2, 2014

The gang, consisting of Peter, Zack, Jesse, Angelica, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi and Dil, were all sitting around the TV at Tommy and Dil's home, watching a home movie that was made at Tommy's first birthday. They appear as shadows against the pictures on the television screen, which is the only light illuminating the room.

"Wow Tommy, you really thought eating dogfood would turn you into a dog?" Zack asked.

Tommy nodded.

"Wow, that's crazy!" Replied Jesse.

"Give me a break, I was only one-years-old." Replied Tommy.

"What's a year anyway?" Dil asked.

"You babies are so dumb. Well it's, um, uh, well, I know when a new year starts, we stay up really late, and eat lots of cookies and Reptar bars, and watch a huge ball drop on the TV." Replied Angelica.

"So did you guys all meet at Tommy's firstest Birthday?" Jesse asked.

"No, we knew each other before that." Replied Tommy.

"Uh, Tommy, that's what you think, but most of the world doesn't know that." Said Angelica.

"What are you talking about?" Zack asked.

"Oh nothing. I just recently played with my daddy's compooper and made a Youtube video that tolded the world that I made all of you babies up. That my mommy died and that Charlotte Pickles or whatever her name is, isn't my real mommy. I also tolded everybody that Tommy was a stillborn, Chuckie died with his mom, and Phil and Lil never existed cuz their mommy had an abortion." Explained Angelica.

The babies gasp.

"Angelica, how could you do this?" Chuckie asked.

"I thought you weren't suppose to play with your daddy's compooper." Said Jesse.

"Hey, am I sitting in time out right now cuz I played with daddy's compooper?" Angelica asked.

"No, but Angelica, you know that stuff you tolded everybody about us is not true." Added Tommy.

"And why didn't you include me?" Jesse asked, hopping up and down, and stomping on Angelica's foot.

"Ow! My foot!" Yelled Angelica.

"Hey, I can't help it. My mommy says I have ADHD." Replied Jesse.

"I didn't include Jesse, or Zack, or Peter because there were no pictures of them on my daddy's compooper. And I didn't include Dil cuz he's always calling me yucky and drooling and pulling on my hair. And… Susie is too much of a goody goody to be in my video. And… And… Kimi… Well… Um…" Angelica continued to stutter, before Tommy cut her off.

"That's it Angelica. You went and did this, so peoples would think bad stuff about us." Said Tommy.

"Uh, Tommy, I did have something to do with this." Peter interrupted.

"Huh?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"I logged Angelica on to her daddy's computer when I was babysitting her last night because Taffy couldn't come to watch her, and then, she asked me to go get her some cookies, and it was after I came back with the cookies a little while later, that Angelica had reeked havoc on this video website called Youtube, and posted all of those lies about you." Explained Peter.

"So what if I did. Are you and baldy going to stop big mean old Angelica?" Angelica asked in a snappy tone.

"Um, Angelica. I've gots hairs now." Said Tommy.

"Bad yucky, bad!" Added Dil, who stuck his tongue out at Angelica.

"Now pipe down drooly." Snapped Angelica.

"Dil's right. This is the worstest thing you could have ever done. Cuz you didn't just trick us this time, you've tricked the entire world!" Explained Zack.

"Yeah, this is the worstest thing you've done, since you tricked that coocoo lady in Paris to marry Chuckie's daddy." Added Tommy.

"And we don't have a giant Reptar robot to stop you this time." Said Chuckie.

"And now that it's out on the Internet Angelica, you can't take it back." Added Peter.

Angelica started to cry.

"Don't cry Angelica. I'm sure there's a way to fix it." Said Kimi with enthusiasm.

"But how?" Angelica asked.

"Maybe we can rewind the video tape of Tommy's birthday, and go back to the beginning of the story." Said Kimi, taking the clicker off of the coffee table, and hitting the rewind button.

"But Kimi, the only thing that's before the video are previews for Runaway Reptar, telling everybody that he eats whole buildings in one bite, and always has room for dessert, and to get Reptar, before he gets you." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah and those previews that play to the tune of that Happy Days song." Added Lil.

"And peanuts videos." Added Phil.

"And Good Burger and Harriet the Spy." Added Zack.

But Kimi wasn't giving up. She continued to hold down the rewind button, as the pictures appeared backwards in front of them on the TV, rewinding the video tape.

"You guys want the truth?" Angelica asked in her bossy tone.

"Yes Angelica, you need to tell us the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. You know that you, and all of us, were bornded just like Dilly and everybody else." Demanded Tommy.

"Oh yeah? And who do you think you are now Pickles, Judge Booty?" Angelica asked.

"Uh, that's Judge Judy." Said Peter, correcting Angelica.

"Whatever." Said Angelica, crossing her arms across her chest, uninterested in having to tell this story.

"Think about it Angelica. If your cousin and his friends weren't alive, they couldn't really be here, helping you right now." Said Peter.

"Alright alright, we'll tell the story, but when we get to a part when one of the rest of you dumb babies has been, or is about to be bornded, you'll be telling your own story, got it?" Angelica protested.

Everybody nodded in agreement with this.

"So does this mean we're going back to the beginning of the video now?" Tommy asked.

"Oh no Tommy, we're going way back, to before the beginning." Said Angelica, as the rewinding of the video tape on the TV had finished rewinding to the beginning of the previews, now showing a black screen. Just then, Dil pointed his bottle of milk at the TV screen, squirted it, and as soon as the milk splashed up against the TV, the black blank screen turned yellow, and on top, appeared the infamous purple Rugrats logo with Rugrats written across it in big black letters, and a giant black P, a giant black r, and a giant black e were all thrown at the TV screen, landing on the yellow background, to the left of the Rugrats logo, spelling out the title of our story, which is Prerugrats.

And this, ends the prologue. We shall continue this, in the following chapter.

Author's Note: So, that's our prologue. And yes, the previews that the rugrats mentioned, were typical previews seen on the store bought Rugrats videos. And when advertising Runaway Reptar's video release of the episode, those lines that Chuckie mentioned, were in the previews. I'll be back with the next chapter, very shortly!


	2. A Birth Gone Bad

Author's Note: Before we start on the second chapter, which is really chapter 1 of this story, but it's chapter 2 since chapter 1 was the prologue, I should point out that I made a tiny error in the last chapter. Our story begins in October of 2013, not October of 2014. Now, let's get on with the next chapter!

Chapter 2, A Birth Gone Bad

"Ok ok, so I didn't totally lie about the whole stillborn thing." Said Angelica, as the title of our story appeared on the screen in front of them.

"What do you mean Angelica?" Tommy asked.

"Well, you were born perfectly normal. Well ok, you get what I mean. But did you know you and Dil have an older brother?" Angelica asked.

"Really? We do?" Dil asked.

"Yeah. I present to you, Spensor Pickles!" Exclaimed Angelica, as the traditional screen appeared to display the title of a new Rugrats episode, displaying, A Birth Gone Bad, on top of the Rugrats logo box, and then, pulling away from the screen, taking the screen to a gathering in Wisconsin, that featured Stu, a pregnant Didi, and several other happy people at some sort of festival, that had lots of cheese.

Just then, Tommy paused the video.

"So what happened Angelica?" Tommy asked.

"Is this the boy who was put out into the rain and turndid into Spike cuz Tommy's mommy and daddy forgotted about him after Tommy was bornded?" Lil asked.

"No!" Snapped Angelica.

"Angelica, did you make that up too before Dilly was borndid?" Tommy asked.

"Well, yeah. But you babies will believe anything." Said Angelica.

"Not anymore Angelica. We're done with your lies. Now tell me the truth. Who is this, Spensor person? How do you know about him? And why hasn't mommy and daddy tolded me and Dilly about him?" Tommy asked.

"You're never gonna learn anything mellon head if you keep asking questions. Now, let's unpause the video, and continue our little story." Said Angelica, as she snatched the remote out of Tommy's hand, and unpaused the video.

"Ah yes, Aunt Didi and Uncle Stu's money moon." Said Angelica.

"Don't you mean honey moon Angelica?" Peter asked.

"Whatever. Anyway, it was aunt Didi and uncle Stu's money moon." Narrated Angelica, as the video took over at this point.

Stu and Didi were happily enjoying their honey moon in Wisconsin, attending the annual cheese festival that year.

"Isn't this wonderful Didi? And these cheeses are amazing!" Said Stu, taking a bite of a piece of cheese at a table.

Just then, Didi started to collapse, and got a painful look on her face, as she was holding on to her stomach.

"What's wrong Didi?" Stu asked, upon swallowing the piece of cheese, and trying to support his wife.

"I don't feel good Stu. Please, get me to a hospital immediately!" Didi said in a panic.

"Alright, alright, we'll get you to one. Hold on." Said Stu, who pulled out his cell phone at this point, and called the hospital.

A few minutes later, an ambulance arrived at the scene of the Wisconsin cheese festival, and took Stu and Didi to the nearest hospital, where Didi was admitted immediately.

"What's going on?" A nurse asked the young couple.

"I'm experiencing pains in my lower abdomen area, and I've been spotting a lot lately." Replied Didi.

"Are you pregnant?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, I've been pregnant for eight months now. It was an unplanned pregnancy, but Lipchitz says abortions are dangerous, and since I was almost finished getting my teaching degree at college, I went on ahead and got married, and now, here we are, on our honey moon, and me, in the hospital." Didi said, as she started to cry.

"Now calm down honey, the doctor is going to help you." Said Stu reassuringly, putting an arm around Didi's shoulder.

A little while later, Didi was taken back to a hospital room, where a doctor did some tests, and saw that she was ready to have the baby, as Didi, had gone into labor. So Didi continued to undergo this labor, only when the baby came out, the embillical cord was wrapped around its neck, and the baby came out, dead.

"We're sad to report to you Mrs. Pickles that your baby, I believe you were going to name him Spensor Malcom Pickles, didn't make it." Said the doctor with a sad look in his eyes.

Didi broke down and cried.

Two weeks later, they had returned home to Yucaipa, California, where Didi started teaching school at the local high school, and Stu started inventing toys. For the next year and a half, Stu failed miserably at coming up with ideas for toys to invent, until he finally got a brilliant one.

"I know, the whirly muyster! A breakthrough in children's driving devices." Said Stu excitedly, as he started to put together parts to construct a toy car.

While Didi was doing successfully at her job as the health teacher at Yucaipa High School, she was not happy. She longed for a child, and she could only hope, that one day, her dreams of becoming a mom, would come true. She would visit Spensor's grave sight often.

"Mommy loves you." Didi whispered, as she lay another bouquet of flowers on the grave.

That night, Stu and Didi were lying together in bed, talking before they went to sleep.

"Hey Didi, did I tell you about the work I was doing on the Whirly Muyster prototype?" Stu asked.

"Yes you did." Replied Didi with a sigh.

"Still sad about Spensor, aren't you?" Stu asked.

"Oh Stu, it's just, I want to have a child so bad, and no matter how many times I try to get pregnant, I just, can't!" Said Didi, about ready to cry.

"Oh honey, these things take time. I'm sure you'll be pregnant in no time." Stu said with a smile, giving Didi a hug.

Just then, the telephone rang, and Stu answered it.

"Hey little bro." Drew said on the other end of the line.

"Well hey bro, what's up?" Stu asked.

"I've got some exciting news. Charlotte is pregnant!" Drew said excitedly.

"Charlotte is pregnant? That's wonderful! Didi! Did you hear…" Stu said, Didi, cutting him off.

"Yes dear, I heard. Tell Drew and Charlotte congratulations." Said Didi.

Stu congratulated them on the pregnancy, and hung up the phone, happy that he would be an uncle. Then, he looked over at Didi, who managed to force a tiny smile on her face.

"I think somebody's looking forward to being an aunt." Said Stu, looking at his wife, who he hadn't seen smile in ages.

Didi nodded, as she closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

"So that's the story of your olderer brother, who didn't live." Said Angelica, who had paused the video at this point, showing a picture of Stu and Didi sleeping peacefully in bed.

"That's nice Angelica, but, why couldn't you just tell peoples the truth on that tube thing or whatever it's called?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah and how come mommy and daddy won't talk about Spensor?" Dil asked.

"Oh what I have to put up with. There were no pictures of Spensor either, so I had to use Tommy. And, after Tommy was born, aunt Didi and uncle Stu agreed to never talk about Spensor ever again. Now, are we done here?" Angelica snapped.

"Nope, at the end of that part of the video, my daddy said my uncle Drew and aunt Charlotte would be having a baby. So, looks like you're about to be bornded Angelica." Said Tommy.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you dumb babies about my coming into this world." Angelica snapped, as she unpaused the video.

And, we'll learn about the birth of Angelica, in the next chapter.

Author's Note: Notice the reference with Stu's first invention, the whirly muyster? Remember that from the Garage Sale episode in season 2, when Didi almost sold it, and Stu told her to not, because it was his first invention and it had sentimental value? And remember in the episode, I Do, from season 6, Didi mentioned that she and Stu went to Wisconsin for their honey moon? You will see a lot of references to things throughout this story that we see later on during Rugrats, so be prepared! I might even consider asking people if they can guess what episodes such things appeared in later, but figured I'd give these references away, since we're only at the beginning of our story. And yes, Spensor is sadly, an OC of mine, and here's hoping, I never have to create a short lived OC again, for as long as I shall live. I'll be back with the next chapter shortly, so please, do stay tuned!


	3. The Birth of Angelica

Chapter 3, The Birth of Angelica

The video shows a picture of a castle.

Angelica POV

Once upon a time, there was a king and queen, who lived in a castle! King Drew and Queen Charlotte. One day, they gave birth to Princess Angelica, who road through the land on ponies and got all the cookies, chocolate cheese bars, and Reptar bars she could ever want! And Princess Angelica was the happiest girl alive and everyone lived happily ever after the end.

End of Angelica POV

While she told that story, Drew and Charlotte, dressed as a king and queen appeared, and Angelica, a smaller version of herself, dressed in a beautiful pink dress, road on a white pony, and the towns people threw cookies, Reptar bars, and chocolate cheese bars at her.

At this point, Tommy pauses the video, furious at Angelica's make believe story.

"That's not true Angelica. Your mommy and daddy never lived in a castle." Snapped Tommy.

"And they were never a king and a queen." Added Lil.

"Yeah I bet they're not even your evil step parents like you tolded us a while back." Added Phil.

"Alright alright, so I was making it up a while back when I thought I was a real princess, and we did those tests, like climbing up my hair, and seeing if I could feel a pea through a ton of blankets." Said Angelica, who then cleared her throat.

"Um, I mean we didn't use a pea, since Finster, ate the pea on the way upstairs." Snapped Angelica.

Chuckie gulped at her comment.

"Come on Angelica, maybe I wasn't bornded yet, and neither was Tommy at this point, but we don't believe the castle story. Now tell us the real story of how you were bornded." Said Zack.

"Fine, you want the real story? Then sit down, be quiet, and pay attention cuz I'm only going to tell it once." Snapped Angelica, as she unpaused the video.

The picture changes from the midevil castle scene, to an office, with a very pregnant Charlotte, sitting at her desk and filing some papers.

Angelica POV

Ok, ok, so my mommy has always worked, even before I was bornded. In fact, she might as well be dead, since she never has any time for me, always talking to that Jonahan person, but like it or not, Charlotte is my real mommy, and it wasn't until the day I was bornded, that she met Jonahan. There she was, minding her own business, doing something with papers, when Mister Yamaguchi walked into the room.

"Mrs. Charlotte Pickles, just the woman I want to see." Said Mister Yamaguchi, as he stood in front of her desk.

"Yes Mister Yamaguchi, what is it?" Charlotte asked.

"As you know, I am retiring as CEO of this company, and have accepted the job of being president of Euro Reptar Land in Paris, and I am looking for someone, to take my place as head CEO of this fine company." Explained Mister Yamaguchi.

"Are you saying, I'm receiving a promotion?" Charlotte asked excitedly.

"Yes, yes, I am! You've never missed a day of work, you're organized, and keep on top of things around here. I have my full trust in you, that you will make this company, a success. And so, congratulations Mrs. Charlotte Pickles." Said Mister Yamaguchi, as he reached across the desk, and Charlotte, shook his hand.

Later, at a meeting, in a conference room, Charlotte is sitting at a long table along with several other employees, when Mister Yamaguchi walks into the room, along with a man, who has dark skin, blond hair, and is wearing a suit.

"Charlotte, we understand that that you are pregnant, and will be due any day now, and so, I'd like you to meet, your new assistant, Jonahan." Said Mister Yamaguchi, as he walked Jonathan over to where Charlotte was sitting.

"Good day to you Mrs. Pickles." Said Jonathan, shaking Charlotte's hand.

"Good day to you…" Said Charlotte, cut off, as her water broke, causing a huge mess in the room.

"Jonathan, call the hospital. My water just broke!" Demanded Charlotte.

"Ah, looks like you two will have no trouble at all. I'll be running along then, and good luck with your new child." Said Mister Yamaguchi, as he walked out of the conference room.

Jonathan pulled two cell phones out of his pocket, and handed one to Charlotte.

"Here, it's a little something so we can keep in communication with one another at all times. Mister Yamaguchi gave them to me prior to my being brought in here to meet you." Said Jonathan, handing Charlotte her moble phone.

"Thank you. Now would you please call the hospital my contractions are coming every two minutes!" Yelled Charlotte.

"Right away Mrs. Pickles." Said Jonathan, as he called the hospital from his phone.

So my mommy now had her assistant, and she was now off to the hopcickle to have me. Mommy stayed on the phone the entire time, even when a nurse put her into a wheelchair, and took her back to the delivery room.

"Jonathan I'll call you back. I'm about to have my baby now." Charlotte said in between breaths, once she got to the delivery room.

A little while later, my daddy showed up.

"How are we doing here Char?" Drew asked, running into the delivery room, as he spotted his wife on the bed, doing her lamar's breathing, and could hear Angelica's heartbeat on the monitors.

"She's doing great. She's almost fully dialated, and could be delivering at anytime now." Replied a nurse, who was helping Charlotte.

A few minutes later, a doctor came in to help my daddy and mommy bring me into this world. My mommy remained in the bed, and daddy held one leg up, while the doctor held the other leg up.

"Ok Charlotte, we're going to push on this one. Ready? 1… 2… 3…" Said the doctor, as Charlotte pushed.

It took forever, as I made my way through the birth canal, but next thing I knew, I was bornded, and was in my mommy's arms, wrapped in a pink blankie! Wow! Did I really just talk like a dumb baby? Ok whatever, anyway, I had been bornded, and mommy and daddy were happy to see me. Mommy then handed me over to daddy, who looked down into my adorable little face.

"We are so happy, to have brought you into this world." Said my daddy, rocking me gently in his arms.

"So, what are we going to name her?" My mommy asked, just as her phone started ringing.

"Honey, you ponder that thought while I take this call." Said my mommy, as she answered her phone.

"Hello Jonathan." Said my mommy into the phone, continuing to talk to that man, while my daddy started thinking of names for me.

"What to name her? What to name her? She's like, a cupcake, a muffin, a princess, an angel." Said my daddy, as he continued to look at me, and give me a hug.

"That's it! We'll call her, Angelica! Angelica Charlotte Pickles." Said my daddy excitedly.

"Mind keeping it down? I'm on a very important phone call!" Snapped my mommy.

"No problem snookems." Replied my daddy.

"Oh, and Drew? Don't call me snookems." Said my mommy, as she returned to her phone call.

And that's the story, of my being bornded.

End of Angelica POV

"Satisfied?" Angelica asked, as she once again, paused the video, at an image of Drew holding a tiny Angelica, with only an inch of blond hair on her head, wrapped in pink swottling clothes.

"That was a really nice story Angelica." Said Jesse.

"And I bet ya Tommy and the others would agree with me, it sounded a lot more truthful than your first story." Added Peter.

Tommy and Zack nodded, agreeing with his comment.

"And we've heard you refer to yourself as Angelica C. Pickles before, but we never knew what the middle name really was." Said Chuckie.

"Well now you know, but if you ever use my full middle name, I'll dump sand on your head. So don't you forget it, Finster." Snapped Angelica.

"So, what's the nextest story Angelica?" Tommy asked.

"Hmmm, let's see. Oh yeah, the story of how your dumb old dog." Said Angelica.

"You mean you knew Spike before the rest of us were bornded?" Tommy asked, interrupting Angelica.

"Yeah. Now pipe down so I can tell you the story." Said Angelica, as she unpaused the video, to continue her story.

And we'll learn about Spike, and some tid bits about Angelica's infantile development, in the next chapter.

Author's Notes: Ok, I gave you all freebees on the last chapter, but now that we've had one of our characters be born, it's time to play the guessing game. First question, what episode of Rugrats did Angelica think she was a real princess in, and the babies performed those tests on her? What season was it in? And, when Chuckie ate the pea on the way upstairs for one of the tests, what did they use instead? Next question, Drew called Charlotte Snookems in an episode of Rugrats, and Charlotte asked him to not call her that. Again I ask, what episode was it in, and what season was it from? And finally, Jonathan appeared in two episodes of Rugrats, which ones were they? I'll give you a clue. Both episodes aired before the first movie. As soon as somebody can answer all Rugrats questions correctly in a review, note I said a review, not a PM, I'll give that user a shout out in the chapter following their correct answers. If nobody has answered these questions correctly by the time we reach chapter 10, I'll reveal the answers at that point. Hope you're enjoying this story, and, I'll be back shortly, with another chapter!


	4. Spike

Author's Note: I'm thinking for this chapter, I'll do it in a more general context, as well as a particular POV, switching on and off between the two throughout it. Let me know what you think. Also, at the moment, it looks like this story will have a total of 27 chapters, but that could change, depending on what happens, etc. Now, let's get on with the next chapter!

Chapter 4, Spike

Angelica unpaused the video, and continued their story.

Angelica POV

Ok, so life was pretty good for me. I learned how to walk when daddy put a plate of cookies down on the floor, my firstest word was cookie, and while daddy got me lots of toys and food, mommy brought home lots of money so daddy could get me lots of toys and food. And then, I got to see my uncle Stu and aunt Didi everyday. They would play with me and take care of me, and then, came the day, when a new member, entered my aunt and uncle's house.

End of Angelica POV

Several months past after Angelica's birth. Drew, Charlotte, and Stu and Didi were all very delighted to have this precious little bundle of joy in their lives. While Drew and Charlotte were at work, Stu and Didi would watch Angelica, not only to spend time with their adorable little niece, but this gave them some practice on a real baby, in hopes that Didi would eventually, get pregnant again, and they'd be able to have a happy, healthy child. But at the end of the day, Didi was just, beside herself, as while she loved looking after Angelica, she wanted a child of her own. This gave Stu his brilliant idea.

"You know what this family needs? A family pet." Stu said with a twinkle in his eye, as they were getting into bed one night.

"I don't know Stu, a pet is a huge responsibility, and is liable to mess up our house." Replied Didi, as she got under the covers.

Stu put the idea out of his head, as it was pretty obvious, that Didi wasn't interested in a pet. That is, until one day, when he was driving home from a run to the supermarket. On the side of the road, had been tossed, a plastic garbage bag. Stu couldn't help but notice though, that something was moving inside the garbage bag, so he pulled the car over, and got out to have a look. Inside the bag, was a litter of puppies. All of them were dead, except for one tiny puppy. He was brown, with a couple of blue spots on his back, black nose, and long, skinny ears. Forgetting about the groceries he had in the car, Stu took the bag, and the one live puppy, who appeared to be injured, to the vets to be looked at.

"Can I help you?" A friendly secretary asked when Stu walked into the vets.

"Yes, I found this bag of puppies on the side of the road, containing seven dead puppies and one live one, and I'd like for sure, the live one, to be checked out." Said Stu, walking in with the bag in one hand, and the live puppy in the other, who was wining at this point.

"Take a seat, and someone will be with you shortly." Said the secretary, as Stu took a seat on a bench across the way.

They were the only ones in the vet's office at this time, which Stu didn't mind, as he didn't want this injured puppy, to get all excited, with other dogs around. A few minutes later, he was called back to meet with a veterinarian, who took one look at the bag of dead puppies, and proclaimed that this was a litter of rare Siberian tigers, who had been thrown off the side of the road, and must have been killed upon impact. Then he examined the one puppy who managed to survive. He looked to only be a male puppy of about three weeks old, and other than a broken leg, and being somewhat under nourished, he was as healthy as could be. The vet put the puppy's leg in a cast, got some puppy formula for the puppy, and showed Stu how to feed him a bottle, and told Stu to bring the puppy back in a few weeks, to have the leg x-rayed, and to see how it was healing up.

Stu took the puppy home and showed it to Didi, explaining to her what went down on the highway and at the vets. Didi fed the puppy his bottle, and immediately, fell in love. They kept the puppy, and raised him as their own, as if he was their child, and they named him Spike, on account that when he was curled up asleep, he looked like a little Spike of hair, all cute and furry. Stu went out and bought Spike a red collar with his name on it, and a food and water dish with his name on it too, and once Spike's leg was healed, they took him to get officially licensed, and made sure his shots were up to date.

Angelica POV

As I continued to go to uncle Stu and aunt Didi's, I started to notice something different. I was playing on the floor one day, when a little brown doggy, came up to me.

"Angelica, I'd like you to meet Spike." Said aunt Didi, as she came over to see me next to the doggy.

I giggled, as I was only one, and could not talk to grown ups just yet, well except for the word cookie, which wouldn't be appropriate at this time, but I guess I was a dumb baby at one time, as I blerted out the one word I could say to the grown ups.

"Cookie." I said, petting the doggy's head.

"Oh no Angelica, his name is Spike, but would you like to feed him a doggy cookie?" Aunt Didi asked, as she handed me a doggy cookie. Spike took it out of my tiny hand, and proceeded to lick my face.

"_Eeewww yuck dog germs!_" I thought to myself, as Spike was licking my face.

End of Angelica POV

"And that's how your dumb old dog came to be Pickles." Said Angelica, as she paused the video on an image of Spike licking her.

"Wow! Spike was cute as a baby." Said Tommy, as he stared at the screen for several minutes.

"But wait, there's more." Said Angelica, as he unpaused the video, to have it continue.

Everybody was in Stu and Didi's kitchen, sitting around the kitchen table. This consisted of Angelica's parents, Stu, Didi, Betty, Howard, Chaz, and Melinda. They were all talking, while Angelica was on the floor, playing with Spike and giving him doggy cookies.

"I like cookies too Spike." Said the one-year-old Angelica to Spike, thinking he could understand her.

"I wonder what your cookies are like." Said Angelica, as she examined the doggy cookie in her hand.

"It smells like a porkchop!" Said Angelica, as she smelled the cookie.

"Hmmm, I wonder what it tastes like." Said Angelica, as she bit into the doggy cookie, with the two teeth she had coming in.

"Yuck!" She exclaimed, as she spit out the cookie and threw it across the room, causing it to land on Chaz's head.

"Ow! What was that?" Chaz asked, as he picked up the doggy cookie that had hit his head.

"Eeewww, I should have known, you drink from the potty!" Exclaimed Angelica, as soon as she threw the cookie in the direction of the grown ups.

"I don't know Chaz, looks like a dog treat." Said Betty, who eyed the treat in Chaz's hand.

"Yuck. I'm throwing this away." Said Chaz, as he got up and threw the dog treat away, which obviously had baby drool on it from when Angelica tried to taste it.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about Charles, it's just a little harmless dog treat." Said Didi with a smile, as Chaz took his seat back at the table.

"But we love our puppy dog Spike. He was just the thing we needed, to fill the empty space in this nest." Said Stu.

"Oh, but did Melinda tell you?" Chaz asked.

"Tell us, what?" Didi asked.

"I'm pregnant." Said Melinda.

Just then, Angelica paused the video again.

"Well Finster, guess who's next to tell the story." Said Angelica.

"Uh… Um… I don't know if you wanna know about my being bornded and the life I led before Tommy's firstest birthday. My life hasn't been the most, well, my life is sort of a dirty job." Said Chuckie.

"Oh come on Finster, it can't be that bad." Snapped Angelica.

"Come on Chuckie, we wanna hear all about it." Said Zack and Jesse simultaneously.

Chuckie stared at Zack and Jesse for several minutes after that, hesitant to take the remote from Angelica's hand, to unpause the video, and continue with his story.

And this, ends chapter 4. So, since we're coming up on the birth of Chuckie, and following his infantile development, will Chuckie go through with it and tell his portion of the story? We'll find out, in chapter 5, and at one point, I was going to draw out Chuckie's infantile development over several chapters, but seeing we're about to be headed down a very emotional road with Chuckie, and any Rugrats fan knows where this story is about to go, I figured the fewer the painful chapters, the better, which is why at this time, our story has been dropped down from having 30 chapters, which is what it had originally, to only having 27 at this time.

Author's Notes: The idea to have Spike rescued off the side of the road, and being the only one to survive a litter of abandoned puppies, was inspired by my parents going through the same experience several years ago, when they rescued a kitty cat, and the only one to survive out of the entire litter of kittens, that had been tossed on the side of the road. People can be so cruel to animals, but it's nice people like us, and Spike's family, who save the poor defenseless animals from harm. And I thought Didi having to care for a tiny puppy, would cheer her up, and make her fall in love with it, allowing her and Stu to keep the puppy. And yes, I was once again, inspired by an episode of Full House when it came to Angelica tasting the dog cookie. Michelle did the same thing in an episode of Full House during season 5, and said some similar things about how it smelled and tasted. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, and be looking for more chapters, coming soon, and yes, by chapter 10, there's a pretty good chance that we will have witnessed the births of Chuckie, Phil, and Lil, you'll just have to wait, and see.


	5. The Birth of Chuckie

Author's Notes: Sorry for not getting more chapters up yesterday. I went and spent a lovely afternoon and evening with my nephew! And I have to say, when he's around, you don't need to watch Rugrats, you've got a live performance, with everything from venturing off to forbidden rooms and pieces of furniture, to throwing toys around, and even putting food into his diapers! Yep, he's a combination of Tommy, Dil, Phil and Lil, all in one! But enough of that, I would like to say thank you to all who have reviewed, followed, and favorited this story thus far. Also, in terms of the trivia questions I posted at the end of chapter 3, Boris Yeltsin gets partial credit, as he remembered the title of the episode where Angelica thought she was a real princess, it was Princess Angelica, and he remembered that Jonathan appeared in the episode, Mommy's Little Assets. Also, I'd like to thank Jesse J. Barrow, for pointing out to me that Jonathan appeared in three episodes, he thought it was from season 6 or 7, when he appeared as a shadow on a train or something. Yes, he did appear on a train, and after being reminded of this, it was from the episode titled, Murmer on the Ornery Express from season 8. Now, enough Rugrats trivia for now. You've still got until chapter 10 to see if you know the answers to all trivia questions given at the end of chapter 3. For now though, let's continue on with our story!

Chapter 5, The Birth of Chuckie

Chuckie stared at Jesse and Zack for several minutes, hesitant to take the remote from Angelica's hand, and unpause the video, to continue with his story.

"Well mister three-years-old, are you going to stand there or are you going to start telling your part of the story? Huh? Huh?" Snapped Angelica, as she started to grow impatient.

"Fine, I'll tell the story." Said Chuckie hesitantly, as he took the remote from Angelica's hand, and unpaused the video, to reveal a field full of lovely flowers and trees, with Chaz and Melinda, enjoying one another's company.

Chuckie POV

Well, as you guys know, my daddy use to push paper before he got the coffee shop, and my real mommy, the one who's up in heaven now, well, she wasn't always in heaven. She loved grass and flowers, and loved being outside. Maybe that's where I get my love for jumping in leaves and picking dandelions.

"Get on with the story Finster." Snapped Angelica.

"Ok ok." Chuckie replied.

So like I was saying, my mommy and daddy enjoyed being together outside.

End of Chuckie POV

"Aren't these flowers beautiful?" Melinda asked, showing Chaz some beautiful roses she had just planted.

"Oh my gosh, they're… They're…" Said Chaz, as a sneeze started to come on, and he sneezed.

"Blesh you honey." Replied Melinda, as she led Chaz back into their house.

Later, Chaz and Melinda were at the dinner table, when Melinda, started to not feel well.

"Charles, it's time." Melinda panicked.

Chaz took a few breaths to calm himself down, preparing for one of the biggest moments in his life. He helped Melinda up from the table, led her out to the car, and they were off to the hospital.

Chuckie POV

So my mommy and daddy were off to the hopcickle to have me. They gotted there, and some nice people took my mommy to the room where I would be bornded. Daddy stood on one side of my mommy, and held her leg up, while a nice doctor was on the other side of my mommy, doing the same.

"Come on Melinda, push now." Said the doctor encouragingly.

Mommy pushed, and pushed, until I, was finally bornded! The world looked kind of scary to me, as I cried, and I was touched by the firstest time by the hands of doctors and all of these strange peoples I didn't know cuz this world was a new place to me.

"Hello my sweet little Chuckie Krandle Finster." Said my mommy, as she held me for the very first time.

"Chuckie? Sweetheart? I'm your daddy!" Said my daddy, who smiled down at me and my mommy.

At this point, I stopped crying, and smiled at my new mommy and daddy. Maybe this world wouldn't be all that scary after all. But I was wrong you guys, I was really really wrong. It would only be a matter of time, before my world was in a word, well, before I was, doomed.

End of Chuckie POV

Just then, Chuckie paused the video tape, with the screen focused on Chaz smiling down at Melinda, who was holding Chuckie, a tiny baby with a few strands of red hair on his head, wrapped in blue swottling clothes.

"What happened Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

Chuckie took several breaths and gulped before answering Tommy's question.

"Well, it's not a pretty story, but here it goes." Said Chuckie, as he unpaused the video tape to continue his story.

And Chuckie's story, will continue, in the next chapter.


	6. Losing my Mommy

Chapter 6, Losing My Mommy…

Chuckie unpaused the video, and continued his story.

Chuckie POV

Well, you guys remember how when I gotted potty trained, I tolded you that it was the worstest thing since my mom put me on the bottle? Well, putting me on the bottle was the worstest thing. After I was bornded, and came home from the hopcickle, I was the happiest baby alive, as I drank milk out of my mommy, enjoyed time with her outside in the backyard, and exploring the most beautiful flowers I had ever seen. Mommy would show me a new flower everyday, and let me sniff it and play with it.

"Chuckie, this is a dandelion." Said my mommy, as I held a dandelion for the very first time.

I giggled as I blew the fuzzies off, and put the flower into my mouth. My mommy took it away, but I didn't mind. When I was with my mommy, I felt safe and happy. But one day, that all started to change. When I awoke that morning, I didn't have my milk out of mommy, instead, it came from a bottle. I didn't like the bottle, and it's kind of hard to explain, maybe because I didn't like things to be different. I wanted everything to stay the same. I tried to not drink from the bottle, but it was no use. Mommy made me drink from it anyway.

"Come on Chuckie, be a big boy for mommy." My mommy said encouragingly, trying to get me to grow up faster than I wanted to.

One day, I finally gave in, and it's a good thing I did, because not long after that, my mommy started to disappear. The firstest time I noticed mommy was gone, was when daddy took me to stay with these lovely people down the street. Like my mommy, the lady who took care of me did have red hair, and was very sweet, but she wasn't my mommy. Actually Tommy, it was your mommy, but I didn't know this at that time. You weren't bornded yet. And then, there was this baby with blond hair, who was a little bit older than me. I grabbed at the dolly she had in her hand.

"Hey! Give it back!" Snapped Angelica.

"Yucky! Yucky!" I said, pulling on Angelica's hair. I couldn't say Angelica at this time.

"Can't you say Angelica?" Snapped Angelica, as she lefted me in the playpen, to go watch something on the TV.

I didn't like this girl. She was so mean to me! But I liked the nice man and lady who took care of me. The man made really neat toys that I got to play with, and the lady, well, she would comfort me. But seems Angelica didn't like me getting their attention. She would pull on the lady's dress when she was already holding me, feeding me my bottle.

"Sorry Angelica, but we're feeding Chuckie right now. We'll play with you later." Said Didi, as she reached down with one hand, and stopped Angelica from tugging on her dress.

Angelica cried, and later, once we were back in the playpen, and I was sitting in that support pillow thing, Angelica crawled up to me, and punched me in the face. It hurt! And I started to cry!

"That's what you get for taking Aunt Didi and Uncle Stu away from me." Angelica snapped, sticking her tongue out at me.

But I kept crying, because I didn't know what else to do. I just wished right then my mommy would pick me up and hold me, and even more so, she'd take me home, away from this mean little girl.

Then, came a new thing. Solid food. It looked strange to me, the orange and brown stuff that was on my plate.

"Don't you want to try your carrots and sweet potatoes Chuckie? They're really good." Said my daddy, who took a bite of the stuff that was in front of me. But it was no use, I wasn't hungry, and this stuff, just, didn't look all that interesting. I was more interested in watching the peoples around me. A skinny guy with blue hair and a large woman with brown hair walked into the kitchen at that moment, to talk with my daddy, and the nice couple who had been taking care of me, Stu and Didi.

"Well Didi, I've got some exciting news." Said Betty, as she took a seat at the table, and sipped on a cup of coffee that had been placed in front of her.

"What is it?" Didi asked.

"I'm pregnant! With twins!" Said Betty excitedly.

"Oh wow that's wonderful!" Said Didi, giving Betty a hug.

"Congratulations!" Said my daddy, who also joined in the group hug.

I smiled at this, as maybe I'd get some new friends to play with. Eventually, I started to grow hungry enough, to pick up some of the sweet potatoes and try them, and to my pleasant surprise, they were good! Daddy looked over to see me, my hands covered in sweet potatoes, and me eating them.

"Chuckie's eating solid food for the first time. Way to go little guy." My daddy said with a smile, as he picked me up and gave me a hug. But then, my daddy frowned.

"What is it Charles?" Didi asked.

My daddy sighed.

"If only Melinda could have been here to see Chuckie eat his first meal." Said my daddy, as he shrugged his shoulders.

And that's, when it hit me. Mommy was disappearing. I had noticed that daddy had been tucking me in at night, and I saw daddy nore often than mommy, but maybe my mommy was a lot like Angelica's. Maybe she had to be busy with work, something I hearded Angelica's daddy talk about a lot when he'd pick her up. Of course, I didn't care what the grown ups talked about, I was just glad to see Angelica gone.

I continued to eat my food, avoid Angelica as much as possible, and snuggle up on Didi's shoulder when my daddy had to go to work. I was about to lose hope in ever seeing my mommy again, until one day. She was the one to pick me up from Stu and Didi's, but something looked different. She was wearing some scarf thing on her head, and her prettyful orange hair, well it was gone. But she still had the sweet, soothing voice, she always had.

"Hey Chuckie, mommy's here." I heard my mommy say from the entrance of Stu and Didi's living room. It was then that I crawled for the firstest time, and crawled all the way to my mommy. It was a long, scary way to her, but I had to get to my mommy.

"Look at that Chuckie, you crawled!" Said my mommy, who picked me up, and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

That night, when she tucked me into my crib, she gave me a new bear to sleep with.

"This is Wahwah Chuckie. He'll keep the monsters away, and give you hugs when I can't be here to give them to you." Said my mommy, looking down at me, as I took the bear from my mommy, and gave it a hug.

Mommy then gave me a kiss goodnight, and before leaving the room, she did one of the things I enjoyed mostest, she sang to me.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy, when skies are gray._

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take, my sunshine away._

After mommy finished singing to me, she turned out the lights.

"Goodnight Chuckie. I love you." My mommy said, as she blew me a kiss from the door, and closed the door behind her.

"Wahwah." I said, snuggling up with Wahwah, and drifting off to sleep.

But guys, that was the lastest time my mommy ever put me to bed, and it was only a matter of time, before she would be nothing more, than a dream.

End of Chuckie POV

At this point, Chuckie paused the video tape, which shoed an image of Chuckie lying in his crib, hugging Wahwah, and falling asleep.

"Oh wow Chuckie, so, what happens next?" Jesse asked.

"Well, uh, guys, I need to go potty, so maybe since I believe Phil and Lil were bornded next, I believe we're up to that in our story." Said Chuckie, handing the remote to Phil and Lil.

The twins started to fight over the remote.

"Hey! It's mine!" Lil snapped.

"I believe Chuckie gave ie to me Lillian!" Argued Phil.

"No me Phillip. Besides, I was bornded firstest, so I should be the one to tell the story." Argued Lil.

"No me!" Argued Phil.

"No me!" Said Lil.

"Me!" Said Phil.

Just then, Peter reached in and took the remote from the fighting twins.

"I'll work the remote, you two just stop quarreling and tell your story." Said Peter, as he unpaused the video, so Phil and Lil could tell their story.

And we'll hear Phil and Lil's story, in the next chapter.


	7. The Birth of Phil and Lil

Chapter 7, The Birth of Phil and Lil

Peter unpauses the video, and the story of Phil and Lil's coming into the world, begins.

Betty, Howard, and Didi were all sitting around Didi's kitchen table, drinking coffee and talking.

"I can't believe Betty will be due any day now Didi." Said Howard.

"I know! This is so exciting!" Said Didi with a smile.

"Yep, and this time, I didn't have to get an abortion like I did the last time." Said Betty.

"No Betty, we were in high school. You did the right thing giving up the baby when your boyfriend, Rickie got you pregnant." Said Didi.

"Yeah, maybe so…" Said Betty, as she started to feel funny in her lower abdomen area, getting a funny look on her face.

"Something wrong dear?" Howard asked.

"It's just that intestinal gas again." Betty replied with a sigh.

"You know, you've been complaining of intestinal gas a lot lately. Maybe we should go to the hospital." Said Howard.

"Nah Howie, I'll be fine." Said Betty.

"Oh I don't know Betty. Wouldn't it be better to get looked at first, just to make sure everything is ok?" Didi asked in concern for her friend.

"Oh all right, I'll go get checked out." Said Betty, as she put her coffee cup down, and the three adults, got up from the table.

On this particular day, Chaz was with Chuckie and Charlotte and Drew decided to try putting Angelica at a daycare for a day, so Didi could oversee Betty and Howard to the hospital, while Stu was trying to work on a deadline for some inventions he was producing for the Cynthia doll making company.

The three adults got to the hospital, and in a little while post arriving, Betty was admitted to be checked out.

"Mrs. Deville, it appears you've gone into labor." Said the doctor who was checking out Betty at this time.

They sent Betty to a delivery room, and Howard and Didi followed them there. Didi purched herself down in a rocking chair in the corner of the room, while Howard got on one side of Betty, and the doctor got on the other side. Everyone was quite surprised though, as they thought Betty would deliver quickly, seeing she was so muscular and all, but they waited for three, long, hours, as the two heartbeats of the twins came from the monitors in the room, and Betty pushed for quite a while.

"Come on now Betty, you can do it." Said Didi, cheering from the corner of the room.

"Push dear." Said Howard.

"You ready? I can see the head of the first one." Said the doctor, as Howard and the doctor held Betty's legs up high, Didi, having to come help Howard at one point, because his arms were getting tired out from holding up Betty's rather large leg.

A few minutes later, the first baby was born. It was a girl. But Betty wasn't done yet. A nurse who was in there at this point, took the first baby, while Betty pushed the second baby out. Two minutes later, they now had a baby boy in the room, and Betty and Howard, took their twins, and held them for the first time.

Lil POV

When I came into this world, everything looked so new, and neat! I was passed around from person to person though, not sure what to expect, and then, all of the sudden, I saw my brother come out.

End of Lil POV

Phil POV

My sister had lefted the birth canal. I knew I had to get out, and if I kept moving, and mommy kept pushing, I'd make it. Well, I made it, no longer inside mommy anymore, but now, on the outside, with my new mommy, daddy, and sister.

End of Phil POV

A few minutes later, Betty was sitting up, holding the twins in her arms. Each twin had a tiny inch of dark brown hair on their heads, one, was wrapped in blue swottling clothes, while the other one was wrapped in pink swottling clothes.

"So what are we going to name them dear?" Howard asked.

"Now Howie, we agreed on Phillip Howard and Lillian Louise a while back." Said Betty.

"Phil and Lil. Phil and Lil. I like it! Hi Phil and Lil, it's daddy!" Said Howard, stroking the heads of his new baby girl and boy.

Phil and Lil just smiled up at their daddy.

"And I'm your mommy." Said Betty with a smile, looking down at the two little miracles, she had brought into the world.

"Oh Betty, they're so adorable!" Said Didi.

Just then, Chaz walks into the room, crying, and carrying Chuckie, who looks confused.

Peter then pauses the video at the scene of Chaz and Chuckie coming into Betty's delivery room.

"Ok Chuckie, can you explain what's going on here?" Peter asked, handing the remote to Chuckie.

"I can Peter, but guys, it's not going to be easy." Said Chuckie, as he unpaused the video, and began his story.

Cliff hanger time. What happened? We'll find out, in the next chapter, and all I'm going to say is, you might want to grab some tissues, before reading the next chapter.

Author's Note: Ok, so we know the truth behind the stillborn child, it was Tommy's older brother, Spensor Pickles, who didn't make it. And earlier in this chapter, we uncovered the truth about Betty's abortion. It happened before she ever married Howard, thus, her twins were born just fine. Talk about a bunch of mix ups here, but we all know Angelica is known to do this. But what about the mix up Angelica made about Chuckie dying with his mother? That, will be revealed in a later chapter, as well as a sad truth about Charlotte's mom. We all know Angelica's biological mother was Charlotte, as learned back in chapter 3, but yeah, we'll get all of these mixed up truths sorted out, one way or another, by the time we end this story. Meanwhile, I hope you'll continue to keep reading this story, and be looking for more chapters, coming soon. Also I decided, it would be better to write this chapter more or less in a general pov, rather than from one of the specific twins, as it was hard for me to decide who should tell the story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter despite it wasn't exactly told from Phil and Lil's POV, with the exception of their first glimps of the new world they were born into.


	8. Mommy is Gone

Chapter 8, Mommy is Gone

Chuckie unpauses the video, and returns to telling the story.

Chuckie POV

Ok, so before Phil and Lil were bornded, I told you all about the lastest time my mommy tucked me in at night. Well, sometime later, daddy and I took a trip to the hopcickle. I couldn't quite understand why we were there, since I hadn't been there since I was bornded, but maybe it was something really exciting! Maybe mommy was gonna bring home a little brother or sister for me to play with, so I wouldn't have to be stuck playing with mean old Angelica anymore. When daddy took me into the hopcickle, we passed through many halls, and I heard a lot of noises, some of them were quite scary. Then, we entered a door into what looked like a bedroom with lots of stuff I had never seen before. There was a bed, and my mommy, was lying in the bed.

"We're here sweetheart." Daddy said, as he carried me over to mommy's bed.

My mommy smiled up at me, took my little hand, and squeezed it. Then, my daddy laid me on top of my mommy's tummy. I looked up at my mommy, who smiled, but it didn't look like she was able to smile easily. I hoped nothing was wrong, and that maybe the hopcickle wasn't a place for people to go, when they gotted broked. Then, my mommy stroked my hair, and sang to me.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy, when skies are gray._

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take, my sunshine away._

But something sounded different that time when mommy sang it. Her voice was still sweet, but softer, like she was having trouble breathing or something. Then, my mommy's eyes closed.

"Goodbye Chuckie, I love you." Whispered my mommy, as she went to sleep.

Then, this beeping noise I had been hearing since I gotted there, stopped, and my daddy started to cry. He picked me up and hugged me in his arms.

"Your mommy's gone Chuckie." My daddy said in between his sobs.

But I was confused! I looked back over at the bed, to see my mommy, still lying there. She wasn't gone, she was just, asleep. But I was only about one-years-old, and couldn't talk to the grown ups, which I wish I could have at that point, so I could tell my daddy that mommy was going to be ok, she was just asleep, and she'd wake up and everything would be ok.

My daddy and I lefted the room though, and went to another room, where I saw Didi, Betty, and Howard, and two new babies. That had to be those twins I hearded about a while back the firstest time I ate food.

"What's wrong Charles?" Didi asked, as she hugged me and my daddy.

"Melinda's gone Didi." My daddy whispered to Didi.

"Oh Charles, I am so sorry." Said Didi, as she started to cry, giving us another hug.

I still didn't get it, as I looked in the direction of these new twins. A few minutes later, Howard took me from my daddy's arms, and introduced me to the twins.

"Chuckie, this is Phil and Lil." Howard said to me, as he put me down on the bed with Phil and Lil, who proceeded to pull on my hair.

"Ow! Stop that!" I said.

"Hi Chubby." Said Phil.

"Yeah, hi Chubby." Said Lil.

"Uh, guys, it's, Chuckie." I replied.

But Phil and Lil were quite little, and couldn't talk right just yet.

A few days later, we were no longer at the hopcickle, and I was now at Stu and Didi's, with Angelica, Phil and Lil.

"Yucky!" Said Phil and Lil, as they pulled on Angelica's hair and drooled all over her.

"I'm Angelica you icky babies." Angelica snapped.

"Now Angelica, they're littlerer than you and me." I said.

"Quiet Finster." Angelica snapped.

"Ok Angelica." I cried, disappointed that Angelica would never listen to me.

Phil and Lil and I continued to play in the playpen, until their mommy, came to pick us all up.

"Come on kids, time to go to the funeral." Said Betty, as she picked up me, Phil, and Lil, and put us all into strollers.

I didn't know what a funeral was, but I guess I'd soon, be finding out. We gotted there, and it was some big room in a place I didn't recognize. There were lots of flowers around, and people. Some of the people I recognized, like grandma and grandpa, and the mean people that didn't like my daddy cuz he married mommy.

I never mentioned them before, cuz, well, they scareded me, but they were there. But not only were they there, so was my mommy! But wait a second, my mommy was still asleep, and people were kneeling down before her, folding their hands, and walking through a line, coming up to us and crying and stuff. I still didn't understand what was going on, then, it hit me! Mommy was still asleep, and now, everybody was sad she wasn't awake. I had to go wake her up.

"Phil, Lil, I've gots to wake up my mommy and bring her home. I'd have you come with me, but you can't crawl yet, so guess it's gonna be all up to me." I told Phil and Lil with a sigh, as I crawled off towards where my mommy was sleeping.

It wasn't easy, as I had to crawl around lots of grown ups, but I finally made it, to the place where my mommy was sleeping. I climbed in with her, and rested my head on her tummy, just as I had done at the hopcickle a few yesterdays ago. But it was no use, mommy still stayed asleep, so I decided right then, that maybe it was time, for me to take a nappy. So I fell asleep on my mommy, only to be waked up a few minutes later by my grandma.

"No no Chuckie, this isn't a place for you." Said grandma Shirly, as she picked me up from on top of my mommy, who was still sleeping.

I didn't like being taken away from my mommy, nor did I like being waked up before I was ready, so I did the only thing I could do, I cried.

"It's ok little man, I miss her too." Said grandpa Marvin, as he took me from grandma's arms, and gave me a hug.

I didn't understand, but it only got even more confusing, as the day wore on. The nextest place we all went, was a huge room with long benches, and a man wearing robes stood up at the front.

"We are gathered here today, to say goodbye to Melinda Cartright Finster, and as recently found out from one of her doctor's, her unborn child." Said the man in the robes at the frunt of the room.

I couldn't believe it. My mommy was going to get me a little brother or sister, but now, they weren't coming? And where was my mommy? As I didn't see her again after grandma stopped me from taking a nap with her back at the place with all of the prettyful flowers and crying grown ups.

I finally fell asleep, as people talked, music played, and, well, it all got really boring. When I awoke, I was now in my daddy's arms, and we were outside. The wind was blowing, and there was lots of grass and stones around us. Near some of the stones, people had flowers on the ground, but they weren't planted like the flowers in my backyard. They were just, loosely on the ground. I looked around, and saw the man in robes again, and all of the peoples I sawed at the other two places I had been. Bagpipes were playing, and everybody was holding up balloons in their hands.

Then, I saw a huge whole, where they were placing what looked like the thing my mommy was napping in earlier, into the groun, only now, it was closed, and I didn't see mommy no more. Then, some people covered the whole with mud.

"Oooh, mud!" I heard Phil and Lil exclaim several grown ups over, as they too were there, in their mommy's arms.

The nextest thing I knew, we all let go of the balloons we were holding, and the yellow and red balloons, floated up to the sky. Then my daddy, started to cry. I looked around, and couldn't see my mommy anywhere, and so, I started to cry too, and daddy, gave me a hug, as some colorful leaves blew on top of where the people had finished burying that large box.

Several days passed. I didn't see mommy no more, and seems Wahwah, had disappeardid too. I didn't have the heart to ask Angelica to help me look, and Phil and Lil, well, sorry, but they weren't much help at this time. They were only good for tipping themselves over and throwing raddles at my head, or when we were out in the backyard, they'd pick up bugs and worms in the grass, and try to stick them up my nose. No matter, they were my friends, even if they did like to eat worms and I didn't, but they had something I didn't have. They gots a mommy. Then, I overheard the grown ups talking.

End of Chuckie POV

"How are things going?" Charlotte asked, as she had arrived at Stu and Didi's, to pick up Angelica.

"They're ok." Chaz replied with a shrug.

"Hang in there, you'll be better in time. And if you ever need to talk, I'm here. After all, I lost my mom, Cynthia, when I was little too." Said Charlotte, as she put a hand around Chaz's shoulder. Before Chaz could respond, Charlotte's phone rang, and she went off, to speak with her assistant about something work related.

"Hey little guy, ready to go home?" Chaz said, as he picked up Chuckie, and they left Stu and Didi's backyard, where the other adults were talking, and Phil and Lil, continued to stick bugs and grass up one another's noses.

"I just don't get it Stu. Why did Melinda and Kimmy have to die?" Chaz asked.

"She was very sick Chaz, and even if she had been able to make it through the pregnancy of Kimmy, as you've chosen to call it, even though she had only been pregnant for two weeks at the time of her death, there's no telling what might have happened, since she had cancer and was carrying a baby." Explained Stu, as he walked Chaz and Charles around to the driveway where their car was.

"Maybe it was better for her to go sooner than later then, before I had to possibly witness what you and Didi had to go through with…" Chaz said.

Stu, cut him off, as he really didn't want to talk about the subject of his lost child. Didi, was still struggling to get pregnant, and now that practically every friend of her's in the neighborhood had kids, it was getting harder for her to bare being the only woman on the block, without a child.

Chaz then put Chuckie into the car, and they headed for home.

Chuckie POV

After my daddy took me home, we ate dinner together, and he put me to bed. I lay awake for a while, thinking about what had happened over the past several yesterdays. Daddy had to take care of me all by himself now. I didn't have a mommy now, and it suddenly hit me for the firstest time, I would never have a mommy again. And this, caused me to start crying.

My daddy rushed into the room and picked me up out of my crib.

"Chuckie, it's ok. Daddy's here, and he's going to be the best daddy he can be." Said my daddy, as he carried me back to his room, where we curled up together in his bed.

Before I fell asleep, I looked out the window, to see the moon shining in at me, but that's not the bestest part. After I saw the moon, I closed my eyes, knowing I was safe, with my daddy next to me. Upon falling asleep, I had a dream. In the dream, I saw a nice lady wearing a blue dress, who had orange hair, similar to what my mommy use to have before it disappearedid and she went to sleep at that strange indoor place with the flowers all around, that Phil and Lil's mommy called a funeral. We were in a big field, and there were flowers and lots of grass around us. Then a butterfly flew in front of me.

"It's ok Chuckie, don't be scared." Said the nice lady, as she held me, and the butterfly, landed on my nose.

It was after that I waked up, and for the firstest time, I realized, who that lady had to be. She was my mommy! Yeah, mommy must just, be a dream. So maybe I don't gots a mommy, and maybe I'll never understand why I don't gots one, but maybe having one in my dreams, would have to do for now.

End of Chuckie POV

At this point, Chuckie paused the video, and was now crying. Tommy walked up to him.

"Here Chuckie, use my shirt as a hanky." Tommy said.

"Thanks Tommy." Chuckie said in between sniffles, as he blew his nose on Tommy's shirt.

"Hey, that's what bestest friends are for. After all, you let me use your shirt back when Spike forgotted all about me, and ran away from home." Said Tommy.

"You mean right before Fifi had puppies?" Chuckie asked, smiling a little, trying to shrug off the awful memories he had to just witness during this video trip down memory lane.

Tommy nodded and gave him a hug.

"And don't forget Chuckie, you've gots me and a mommy now." Said Kimi with a smile, as she came down, and joined in the hug.

"She's right Chuckie." Said Zack, as he too came and joined in the group hug.

"So, what else happened?" Jesse asked.

"We'll continue in a minute Jesse, can't we have a moment?" Chuckie asked, a bit annoyed at Jesse, for making him rush through his emotional moment, that the current portion of the video, had left on him.

And this, ends chapter 8. What will happen in chapter 9? Well you'll just have to wait, and find out, next time.

Author's Note: So, a lot revealed in that chapter. Angelica's grandmother died when her mommy Charlotte was a child, and, Charlotte's mom shared the same name as Angelica's Cynthia doll. And interesting how Melinda was just barely pregnant at the time of her death. Once again, two OC's that were either already dead, or died in our story. And yes, I decided to call the unborn child Kimmy, but as you can see, it's spelled differently for obvious reasons. And Melinda, I wasn't sure of her madon name, so I decided to use Cartright, as I recall somebody named Nancy Cartright, playing the voice of Chuckie on Rugrats and AGU. And finally, I hope you enjoyed my attempt to tell the story of Melinda's death, from Chuckie's POV, and in the view that a one-year-old child, who has never experienced death before, might view the situation. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and, I'll be back, sometime soon.


	9. New Fears and Didi Tries Again

Author's Note: Well, I hardly got any reviews on that last chapter. I'm guessing I made you all tear up at the end of that last one, just like Chuckie did after narrating the video. I know I did, but no worries, things are gonna get better, and, it won't be long, until we get to witness the birth and infantile development, of my favoritest Rugrat of them all, so let's get on with the next chapter! And, as a reminder, at the beginning of the chapter after this one coming up, all answers to the trivia questions asked at the end of chapter 3, will be revealed, so, here's your last chance, to give me the answers in a review! For now though, enjoy chapter 9!

Chapter 9, New Fears and Didi Tries Again

After taking several minutes to calm down from the emotional part they just watched of the video, Peter and the other Rugrats, went into the kitchen to eat bowls of chocolate swirl ice cream before continuing. Once they were satisfied, they headed back into the living room to continue.

"Can I have another bowl?" Jesse asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. If you eat too much of that chocolate swirl ice cream, you'll be bouncing off the walls faster than Tigger!" Said Peter, as he took his seat back on the couch, and everybody else, congregated on the floor in front of the TV again.

"So, where were we?" Zack asked.

"Well, I still have more of this story to tell, so, I guess I'll continue then." Said Chuckie with a sigh, as he picked up the remote, and unpaused the video to continue his story.

Chuckie POV

After my mommy disappeardid, things started to change for me. My daddy took me to a circus, but the clowns scareded me so much, that we had to leave. And no Tommy, this circus took place before you were born, so I sadly, looked stupid crying all by myself. Then, I caught a glimps of the oatmeal box when daddy fed me breakfast one morning, and shivered at the guy on the front with the scary hat. Now that mommy wasn't here, nothing seemed safe. And that's not the worstest part. While mommy was gone, I felt very alone, with nobody to play with. Phil and Lil were always playing with each other, which made a lot of sense, since they were twins, and had one another to help them do things. I was there when they ate food for the firstest time. They were having so much fun, throwing the bananas at one another, putting them into their mouths, and spitting them out in one another's faces. They taught one another to crawl, and do everything else we young babies were learning about for the firstest time.

And if that wasn't enough, Angelica continued to be mean to us. She always had to have her way. She had to watch the TV, she had to have cookies on command, which I was the onliest one who could get them for her, and sometimes, I had to hope Spike would stay still, so I could stand on his back and reach the top shelf, a place that really looked scary to me, but it was either that, or be slapped by Angelica, who I wished would just, go away and leave us alone! So very much of the time, I sat in the corner of the playpen at Stu and Didi's, very lonely, with no one to play with. What I needed, was a friend to call my own, little did I know, that my wish would soon be coming true.

I founded out the firstest day I ever walked, or more so correctly speaking, I runned. Remember how I mentioned how clowns started to scare me after mommy disappeardid? Well, when a clown came down my street on a truck, it scaredid me so much, that I runned, till my daddy stopped me.

"Want an ice cream cone little guy?" My daddy asked, as we went towards the truck. Luckily, the phone rang at that exact moment.

"Uh Chuckie, daddy needs to go get that. We'll get an ice cream cone another time." Said my daddy, as we headed inside the house, and he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" My daddy said into the phone, as I sat on the floor, waiting quietly till my daddy was finished.

A few minutes of silence passed while daddy listened to the person on the other end.

"That's wonderful Didi! Oh I hope this pregnancy goes much better for you this time." Said my daddy with excitement.

A little while later, my daddy hung up the phone, and picked me up in his arms. He had a smile on his face, which means something exciting was about to happen.

"Guess what Chuckie? Your babysitter Didi, the nice lady I leave you with while I'm at work, is going to have a baby! You're gonna have another new friend to play with! Isn't that exciting?" My daddy asked, knowing I couldn't answer back, but I just smiled up at him about this, since that was the onliest way I could answer him.

And this did, make me happy. Would I finally be getting the friend I longed for?

End of Chuckie POV

At this point, Chuckie paused the video before continuing to speak.

"The answer to that question, was yes. And two years later, after receiving the happiest news me and my daddy had hearded in a great while, well me and Tommy are still bestest friends! And, I believe it's finally time for my bestest friend, to take over this story! Here you go Tommy." Said Chuckie, as he handed Tommy the remote.

"It would be my pleasure Chuckie." Said Tommy with a smile, but before he could unpause the video to continue, Peter intervened.

"Guys, I know you've been having fun throwing the remote to one another, and pausing this video after each little story, but do you realize that it's getting late, in fact, it's nearly 22:30 at night, and we've only gotten through thirdy minutes of this video?" Peter asked.

"Yeah yeah yeah, how long is thirty minutes?" Angelica asked.

"That's equal to one episode of Cynthia P.I." Explained Peter, hoping he explained it in terms that the four-year-old would understand.

"And how much longer is this video?" Zack asked.

"We have another two and a half hours to go on it." Replied Peter.

"How long is that?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, two and a half hours is the same as two Reptar movies or six episodes of the Dummi Bears." Replied Peter, in hopes the two-year-old purple haired happy boy, understood what he meant.

"Well, that's ok." Said Tommy.

"Maybe to you it is, and maybe I'm your babysitter tonight, while your parents and guardians are all attending an up all night casino and resort place in Akron, California that your grandpa Lou and grandpa Lulu won an up all night path to, but I'm anxious to get to the bonus section of this video, and it would be nice, to finish it up, before Good Morning America." Explained Peter.

"So what are we going to do then?" Jesse asked.

"Well, according to the back of the box the tape came in, everything between now and the bonus section, which is the last hour of the tape, has to do with Tommy's young infantilehood. So Tommy, since you've been so quiet, and attentive while all of your friends told their stories, do you think we can avoid pausing the video again, until we're up to the bonus section?" Peter asked.

"I'm ok with that. Follow me." Said Tommy, as he unpaused the video, to resume playback, and begin his story.

And Tommy's story, shall begin, in chapter 10.


	10. Blueberry and Moving Away

Author's Notes: Sorry I didn't post anything earlier, I didn't feel good most of the day, and still don't feel wonderful, but since I practically slept all day, and contemplated putting this story on hiatus for a while, I've decided, I just, cannot do that. I'll continueu to have nightmares about the theory until I have successfully brought this story to a close. And while I may not finish writing it tonight, I plan to have it finished by Friday, which is my nephew's birthday, despite all of the other stuff I have to do for school and attending classes this next week, so, let's continue! Oh, but before we continue, we're up to chapter 10, which means, it's time to provide the answers to the trivia questions I asked in chapter 3!

Q: What episode of Rugrats did Angelica think she was a real princess in, and the babies performed those tests on her?

A: Princess Angelica

Q: What season was it in?

A: Season 3

Q: When Chuckie ate the pea on the way upstairs for one of the tests, what did they use instead?

A: A fork he found on the kitchen floor.

Q: Drew called Charlotte Snookems in an episode of Rugrats, and Charlotte asked him to not call her that. Again I ask, what episode was it in, and what season was it from?

A: That took place during the episode, Angelica Runs Away, and that episode aired, in season 2.

Q: Jonathan appeared in two episodes of Rugrats, which ones were they?

A: For starters, there's a correction I have to make on this. He actually appeared in three episodes, thanks to Jesse Barrow reminding me of this. He appeared in Mommy's Little Assets in season 3, Jonathan Babysits in season 5, and Murmer on the Ornery Express in season 8.

And, that concludes the trivia questions for now. Congratulations to Boris Yeltsin for getting the first question correct in a review on an earlier chapter! Now, let's continue our story! And, I'll tell you all right now, that Tommy's coming into this world, was taken very much from what I witnessed in real life, with my nephew Zack.

Chapter 10, Blueberry and Moving Away

Tommy unpaused the video and began his story.

Tommy POV

You don't know this, but I didn't even get my name, Tommy, until the day after I was bornded!

End of Tommy POV

Didi came home from her appointment with the doctor, to find Drew, Charlotte, Angelica, Chaz, Chuckie, Betty, Howard, Phil, Lil, and her husband Stu there, all excited for her. She sat down at the kitchen table where everybody was gathered, and pulled out the sonogram, and the first pictures, of their new child.

"Look at this everybody, our first baby pictures." Said Didi, as she held up a picture of what appeared to be a tiny blob, the size of a blueberry.

"Wow, that sure is small." Said Chaz.

"Ha, looks like a blueberry to me." Added Betty.

"The doctor said that the fetus would appear as the size of a blueberry within the first three weeks of pregnancy." Explained Didi, as she passed the picture around the table to show it to everyone.

"And thanks to having insurance through my work, I can get these sonograms done, to ensure the baby is developing properly, something I didn't have at my disposure when I was in college, and pregnant with Spensor." Added Didi.

Before Stu could get a word in, the phone rang. He went and answered it.

"Oh wow that's wonderful news! Thank you!" They all heard Stu say into the phone.

When he was finished with his phone conversation, he came back to the table.

"What's so exciting Stu?" Didi asked.

"Guys, I've been offered a job at Ziko Tam Industries." Said Stu excitedly.

"What's that?" Howard asked.

"They're a toy company based out of Akron, California, and they're interested in my helping produce some of their products!" Said Stu with a smile.

"But Stu honey, Akron is three hours away from here." Said Didi.

"I know dear, it means we're going to have to move. But you're going to need to take maternity leave anyway, might as well take it early." Said Stu.

"Stu, I'm only three weeks pregnant." Didi explained.

"Well they want me to start within the next month if at all possible." Said Stu.

Stu and Didi prepared for the move, and told all of their friends goodbye, as they saw to leaving town. They rented an apartment in Akron. It wasn't much, but it was something, and at least they accepted pets, so the couple could keep Spike. Didi found a doctor in town, to start going to to keep being updated about her newly developing baby.

Seven weeks into the pregnancy, Didi went in for another appointment, and had another sonogram done. This one, also showed a blob the size of a blueberry, causing the couple, and all of their friends back home in Yucaipa, when they heard the news, to refer to Didi's developing baby as Blueberry, until they knew if it was going to be a boy or a girl, and had picked out a name for it. So what gender would the baby be? And what would its name be? Our story shall continue, in the next chapter!


	11. Picking a Name

Chapter 11, Picking a Name

Tommy POV

A few months passed. I was no longer the size of a blueberry anymore, and in fact, mommy and daddy were finally able to find out what I was going to be. Mommy went in for another appointment, and founded out I was going to be a boy! But they kept arguing over what to name me.

End of Tommy POV

Didi was so excited to finally know the gender of her baby. She was so excited, that she gave Betty a call that night to give her the good news.

"Hey Didi, what's up? I have to tell you, Phil and Lil laughed for the first time today while I was nursing them. It was the best present they could ever give me!" Said Betty into the phone excitedly.

"That's wonderful news!" Replied Didi excitedly.

"So, how's Blueberry doing?" Betty asked.

"Well, Blueberry is a boy. And, we got a good picture of his spine, and, good news, he appears to be healthy, and doesn't have Spinebifita." Replied Didi excitedly.

"That's wonderful Didi! So, have you thought of a name for him yet?" Betty asked.

"Well, I've always been partial to the name Jace." Didi replied.

"Jace Pickles, come on Didi, that's no name for a child. It's just, too strange and I've never even heard of it until you mentioned it just now." Said Betty.

"Well, I just thought giving him a unique name would be good that's all." Said Didi.

The two women continued to talk about other things on the phone, everything from stuff to get for the baby, to places to start putting stuff down on a registry, and much more. Didi reminded Betty that they still had everything they were going to use for Spensor, so should this new child be a success, he'll get to use what Spensor sadly, didn't have the pleasure of using.

As time passed, the couple continued to prepare for the new baby, while Stu continued to work at Ziko Tam Industries. Unfortunately, it was a very stressful job, as seems he would get started on one idea they had in mind, only to have them scrap it the following day, giving him a new idea. He was growing frustrated, and was hoping that one day, they would finally decide on something and stick with it for longer than twenty-four hours.

"I know it's frustrating Stu, but hang in there. I'm sure they'll come up with something." Said Didi, in response to Stu complaining about work one night while they were at the dinner table.

"I know. So, have you thought of a name for our little guy? I was thinking, what about Zachary Michael Pickles." Said Stu with a grin.

"Zack is nice, but I'm still partial to the name Jace." Replied Didi.

Tommy POV

My mommy and daddy continued to argue over what to name me. And guys, I don't know about you, but I'm glad I didn't get named Zack, or Jace.

"No offense Zack, but I don't think that name is for me." Tommy said to Zack, while narrating the video.

"It's cool." Zack said with a nod and a smile.

End of Tommy POV

Later, Stu came in with the mail and put it down on the coffee table in their small living room, where Didi was looking through a package of stuff for the baby her parents had sent her.

"More stuff for the baby huh?" Stu asked.

"It's from my parents. My father wanted to send us a goat, but I told him no. I can be thankful they live four hours away. If we were closer to where they lived, I swear, they'd bring us one." Said Didi.

"Relax, what could they have sent us anyway?" Stu asked, as he peered into the package, to see several small wooden toys, some baby clothes, and packages of diapers and a package of corn startch.

"And what the heck is this corn startch doing here?" Stu asked.

"My parents tell me in the old country, you'd put corn starch in the baby's diapers rather than baby powder." Replied Didi.

"They're nuts. No son of mine is going to have crops growing in their under pants." Snapped Stu, as he took the package of corn starch out of the box, and tossed it across the room.

Just then, Didi looked over at the coffee table, to see the stack of mail that Stu had put down. She picked up the first thing on top, an invitation to Angelica's birthday party.

"Oh look at this, we've been invited to Angelica's second birthday party. But why are they having it in August? Her birthday isn't till September." Didi asked with curiosity.

"Well, Drew told me Charlotte has to go away on business, so they're throwing her birthday party early. And you're not due until September 3, right? So we can go to Angelica's party, and people can see you pregnant, one last time. Maybe we should even schedule the baby shower for while we're out there, this way, you can have it with all of your friends." Said Stu.

"That's a wonderful idea! I'll start putting together the invitations." Said Didi, as they headed into the other room to get dinner started.

At this point, Angelica had snatched the remote out of Tommy's hand, and paused the video.

"Hey! What did you do that for? I thought we agreed to not pause it until we were up to the part where I was bornded." Said Tommy.

"Well mellon head, since we're coming up on my birthday party, I'm telling the story for this next part." Snapped Angelica, as she unpaused the video, and continued.

And this, ends chapter 11. So what will happen at Angelica's second birthday? We'll find that out, in the next chapter.

Author's Notes: If you were wondering, my nephew Zack, was almost named Jace, as my sister-in-law was also partial to that name. I agree with Betty though, I think Jace is a stupid name! But could you imagine if Tommy had been named Zack and my OC and nephew was named Tommy? I agree with Tommy's narration on that part, I like how things turned out in the end. And yes, got the corn starch idea from an episode of Full House, when Jesse and Becky and their parents were fussing over how to raise kids.


	12. Angelica's Second Birthday, &, It's Time

Chapter 12, Angelica's Second Birthday, and, It's Time!

Angelica unpauses the video and begins her story.

Angelica POV

It was the morning of my second birthday party. I was really excited because I'd be getting a Dummi Bears party, cake, and the best part, lots and lots of presents! Everyone showed up at my party. Well everyone except for my grandma and grandpa on my daddy's side. My daddy said my grandma was very sick. No matter, everything was great, except those dumb babies had to show up. Nobody would pay attention to me. They were too busy watching Phil and Lil, help each other try to walk. They kept falling over.

"You're suppose to move when I move." Snapped Lil.

"No, you're suppose to move when I move." Argued Phil.

"No me." Said Lil.

No me!" Argued Phil.

"Would you two put a lid on it?" I snapped, as I walked passed them to go play pin the flower on Jelly Bear.

"Sorry." Said Phil and Lil simultaneously.

"_Those dumb babies._" I thought to myself, as I went passed them.

Later, Chuckie showed up, now wearing a pair of glasses. I overheard the grown ups talking about this. All of the grown ups, except for my aunt Didi, were dressed in Dummi Bears costumes.

"So, I see Chuckie wears glasses now. Those purple square framed glasses look really nice!" Said Didi excitedly to Chaz, the two of them, were sitting down at the table near the birthday cake.

"Well Chuckie kept running into furniture and walls after he started walking, and I couldn't figure out what was going on. So I took him to the eye doctor's, and it was apparent, that he's nearsighted like yours truly, so, he's now wearing glasses. I wore glasses at his age too, so it's no surprise he'd be needing them too." Explained Chaz.

Just then, Chuckie walked up to me.

"Happy Birthday Angelica, like my glasses?" Chuckie asked, walking up to me, showing off his rip off glasses to me.

"They're ok." I said with a shrug, uninterested in his dumb glasses.

"Thanks." Replied Chuckie, as he scooted past me to go see what Phil and Lil were up to.

"Come on everybody, it's time to play pin the flower on Jelly Bear." Said my mommy, as she blindfolded me, and got me ready to play the game.

I took my turn, and those other dumb babies, took their turn. I swear, none of them were even close to getting it where it was suppose to go. After we all took our turns, daddy announced the winner.

"And the winner is, Angelica!" Said my daddy, as he handed me a prize.

"Here you go sweetheart, a Dummi Bears lollipop!" Said my daddy, as he handed me the lollipop.

I took it and sucked on it. I didn't need one of those dumb babies to get a hold of it.

All of the sudden, my aunt Didi interrupted everything.

"Everyone, I think it's time for me to have the baby." Said my aunt Didi.

"No way." Said my uncle Stu.

"Yes, I think so." Said my aunt Didi.

"Get out of here." Said my uncle Stu.

"Stu, really, you know that indigestion I've been having?" Aunt Didi asked.

"Yeah I've got it too. It's from the meal we ate at Taco King before coming over here." Replied uncle Stu.

"Maybe you're having sympathy pains." Said aunt Didi.

"Well, take some Zantak." Replied uncle Stu.

Stu it's not indigestion. I've been getting it ten minutes apart." Said my aunt Didi.

"Aaahhh! How can it be time? We haven't picked out a name we agree on, I haven't set up the nursery back home in Akron, and I haven't practiced the hospital drill. So there's no way it can be time for Blueberry to be born because I'm not ready yet." Yelled my uncle Stu.

"Well ready or not, here it comes." Said my aunt Didi, as the two of them, lefted my birthday party.

Great, just great. My party is ruined, all because of one of those dumb babies, and he wasn't even bornded yet!

"Guys, we're going to have to cut Angelica's party short. Stu and Didi are off to the hospital to have the baby." Said my daddy to everybody.

"What about her presents and cake?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, everybody, open the present you brought as fast as you can. Hint the name, and open the present you brought as fast as you can. And hurry!" Snapped my daddy, as all of the grown ups gathered in a circle, with me in the middle, and unwrapped the presents they brought for me. I had fun playing with the wrapping paper as it hit the floor.

Phil and Lil handed me a worm.

"Eeeewwww, gross!" I yelled.

"Sorry, it's all we could find." Said Lil.

"Me and Lil like them." Added Phil.

"This is from me!" Said Chuckie, as he handed me a small blue and green ball.

"Thanks Chuckie." I snapped, throwing the ball in his face.

"What did I do?" Chuckie asked, disappointed, but I never cared to play with the ball, it was so boring.

"Nothing." I snapped, as I skipped away, and smiled at all of the grown ups, who were gathered around me.

A few minutes later, all of the grown ups had left the house to help uncle Stu and aunt Didi get into their car to head off to the hopcickle.

"Hey, you didn't eat your cake Angelica." Said Chuckie, noticing the Dummi Bears cake that was over on the table.

"Hmmm, I get the cake all to myself." I said with an evil smile, as I climbed on a chair.

"Mommy and daddy said I can't play with matches or knives, so I'll have to pretend to blow out my candles this year, and eat my cake like an icky baby." I said, as I blew on the cake, and I grabbed a handful of cake, and stuffed it into my mouth.

Just then, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil all climbed up on chairs around the table, and started digging in.

"Hey you dumb babies, this cake is mine!" I snapped.

"Um, Angelica, you've never called us dumb before." Said Chuckie.

"Well Finster, maybe that's because nobody has ruined my birthday before." I snapped.

But they didn't listen to me. They just kept eating the cake, and throwing it at one another. Then, Phil and Lil threw pieces at me, so I threw it back at them. It was at that moment, that my daddy wandered back into the house.

"Yikes! I forgot about the kids!" My daddy shouted, as he saw the mess we were making with the cake.

My daddy cleaned us all up, and the nextest thing I knew, we were all headed off to the hopcickle.

End of Angelica POV

Everybody headed to the hospital. Drew, still dressed in his Dummi Bears costume, escorted Stu and Didi to someone who could help them find a delivery room.

"Excuse me, we could use some service here. My wife is about to have a baby, so please, call bell hop or something?" Snapped Stu, as he knocked on the counter where the receptionist was sitting.

"Woe, how long have you been walking arrest?" Asked the receptionist.

Stu blushed.

"Look, my wife is in labor." Said Stu.

"Would you like a full side room, or an ocean view?" Asked the receptionist.

"Didi would you like a full side room, or an ocean view?" Stu asked, turning to his wife.

"Stu, she was kidding. And hurry! My baby could be due at any moment!" Shreaked Didi.

"Relax." Said Stu, putting his arm around Didi to calm her down.

"I know you guys are fond of the Dummi Bears, but Drew, why did you wear that here?" Didi asked in between breaths, peering over at Drew, to see him still dressed in his Dummi Bears costume.

"Truth is, I'm not wearing any pants." Whispered Drew.

Just then, a nurse showed up with a wheelchair.

"Hello Didi, I see we're about a month early!" Said the nurse, as she got Didi settled in the wheelchair to take her back to delivery.

"How far apart are they?" The nurse asked.

"Ten minutes apart." Didi replied.

"Yeah and could you please take a look at me? My wife says I may be having sympathy pains, but I seem to notice some pain every time I breethe." Explained Stu, as he showed the nurse where his stomach ache was.

The nurse examined Stu.

"Oh dear Stu, it looks like you may have to get your appendix out." Said the nurse, as she got a wheelchair for him.

"How bad is it?" Didi asked.

"Well it's fairly routine, but we need to take care of it now.

"Look, doc, if I have to go into surgery, will I be out in time to be with my wife to have the baby?" Stu asked, as he stood up from the wheelchair he was given.

"There's no way to know. You nneed to sit down." Said the nurse.

"No, My last child was a stillborn, I'm not gonna miss the birth of what should hopefully, be a healthy one." Said Stu.

"I wouldn't worry Stu, Blueberry's been kicking like mad forever." Said Didi.

Stu looked over at his wife, and held her hand.

"Honey, please, try to wait as long as you can to have the baby. Ok?" Stu asked, gazing into her eyes.

"I'll try." Said Didi, as the wheelchairs were taken off in separate directions.

And, this, ends chapter 12. So, will Stu make it back in time from surgery to be there to see the birth of his child? We'll find out, in the next chapter.


	13. The Birth of Blueberry

Chapter 13, The Birth of Blueberry

Would the giant bear like a hospital gown?" Asked a nurse, who spotted Drew, still in that hot Dummi Bears costume.

"Yes, please. And the name is Happy Bear." Replied Drew, as he took the gown from the nurse.

Despite the differences he has had in the past with his brother, Drew went off to Didi's delivery room, to help coach the birth, while Charlotte ended up wrapped up, in another one of her business calls, and Chaz, Betty and Howard, found a quiet waiting room down the hall, where they took Angelica, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, and did their best, to keep them entertained.

"When's the baby gonna get here anyway?" Chuckie asked.

"I don't know." Replied Phil.

Meanwhile, Didi was off in the delivery room, doing her lamars breathing, really hoping Stu would get out of surgery in time to see the birth of their child.

"You're doing great Didi." Said the doctor, who was overseeing her start the process of delivering, overhearing the baby's heartbeat on the machines that Didi was hooked up to.

Drew was on the other side of Didi, holding up one of her legs with one hand, and the other hand, was behind his back, trying to keep the gown he was wearing, closed.

"_I can't believe my brother had to have his appendix out on the day his kid would be born. He's about as put together as his stupid inventions._" Drew thought to himself, as he waited impatiently for Stu to hopefully return, so he could go join Charlotte and the rest of the gang out in the waiting room, as this was not his idea of spending his afternoon, and having to cut his daughter's second birthday party short.

A little while later, Stu was rolled in on a hospital bed by a nurse, followed by Chaz.

"Oh Stu honey, you made it." Said Didi with a smile, who was quite sweaty at this point.

Stu looked over at his wife.

"This is a pretty room." Stu said.

"He might still be kind of groggy from the Annasesia." Said Chaz.

"Oh Stu, you got here just in time." Said Didi.

"In time for what?" Stu asked.

"The birth of our baby." Replied Didi.

"Won't your husband Drake be jealous?" Stu asked.

"Oh Stu you're so silly. You're my husband." Said Didi.

"The name's Drew." Drew snapped, as he got up from where he was sitting next to Didi, and walked over to Chaz, as they left the room.

"Thanks." Said Stu with a smile, as he held on to Didi's hand.

"No problem." Replied Drew, as he and Chaz left the room.

Just then, the doctor came back.

"Ok Didi, we're gonna push on this one. Are you ready?" The doctor asked, as everybody got into position, and Didi started pushing.

"Having my baby, what a lovely way of saying how much I love you." Sang Stu at the top of his lungs.

"Stu, just hold my hand." Didi said in between breaths.

"Having my baby, what a lovely way of saying how much I love you." Stu continued to sing repeatedly, as he held Didi's hand, and Didi kept pushing.

"Keep going, keep going, I can see the head." Shouted the doctor over Stu's singing.

A few minutes later, at approximately 3:04 PM in the afternoon, the baby they were still calling Blueberry at this time, weighing seven pounds and 5 ounces, and who was twenty-one inches long, was born.

And this, ends chapter 13. So, how does Blueberry get the name Tommy? We'll find out, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!

Author's Note: Can anybody guess where I got my idea from for the last two chapters? And, Zack's daddy had his appendix out, but luckily, it was a few months before he was born, and not on the delivery day itself. And yes, when my nephew was born, he was the same weight and height as I described Blueberry, AKA soon to be Tommy just now. He was also born at 4 minutes past the hour, and one month before he was due, but the exact hour in which my nephew was born, shall remain my little secret. Can't give them all away.


	14. And his Name is

Author's Note: Now that Blueberry has been born, going back to Tommy POV from here on out, until we get up to the bonus section of this story. Let's continue, with the next chapter!

Chapter 14, And his Name is…

The video now showed Tommy in his mommy's arms, wrapped in blue swottling clothes, as Tommy took over telling the story once again.

Tommy POV

So, I was finally bornded into this world. A world of new things, and hopefully, many adventures would lie ahead. Of course, I had just learnded how to open my eyes, cry, and learnded who my mommy and daddy were, but there was one thing missing. What would my name be? Would it be Zack? Would it be Jace? Yeah, they say we babies can hear everything while inside the woom, I was no exception. I just wanted to get out of there and see what lay ahead, which is why I kicked so much. Anyway, I lay in my mommy's arms, listening to my new mommy and daddy, try to decide on a name for me.

"So Stu, what are we going to name him?" My mommy asked.

"You know Didi, I'm really not sure if I'm still interested in the name Zack." Said my daddy.

"And so many of our friends have frowned when I'd mention the name Jace." Replied my mommy.

I eventually, fell asleep in my mommy's arms. Seems like I slept forever, as I awoke later on, to see two other peoples I didn't know.

"Ben, you made it!" Said my mommy, hugging a man with brown hair and glasses.

"I wouldn't miss seeing my nephew for the first time, especially since mom and dad couldn't make it, on account they got a flat tire on the way here." Replied my uncle Ben.

"Hey, long time no see." Said my daddy, shaking uncle Ben's hand.

"Nice to see you again too Mister Pickles." Replied uncle Ben.

"Ben, I'm your brother-in-law, would you please not call me Mr. Pickles?" Asked my daddy.

"Ok Mr. Pickles." Said uncle Ben.

He just didn't seem to get it. I was then passed around to everybody in the room, and then, to the lady who came in.

"Well Didi, your baby is happy, healthy, and quite calm for a little guy. Have you picked out a name yet?" Asked the nice nurse lady who was holding me by now.

"We're still trying to decide on that." Replied my mommy, who took me back in her arms from the nurse, and I drank milk out of my mommy for the firstest time.

"Hey, what about Thomas? You could call him Tommy for short." Suggested uncle Ben.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy Pickles." My daddy said over and over to himself.

"Tommy Pickles." Said my mommy.

"I like it." My daddy said, smiling down at me.

And, I liked it too, as I giggled and punched my daddy in the nose.

"Don't punch your daddy's nose Tommy." My daddy said with a giggle.

"Hi Tommy, I'm your mommy, and this is your daddy and your uncle Ben." Said my mommy, who smiled and gave me a hug.

I was at the hopcickle for a couple of more days. I did everything, from having my diapies changed for the firstest time, to nursing, and something that wasn't all that comfortabler, but glad it was all over. The doctors called it circrumpus or something. It's where they cutted something off down where I went in my diapies, and it hurted. But once the circrumpus was all over, they gave me something to take the pain away, and everything was ok. But that wasn't the bestest part. Before I lefted the hopcickle to go home, I met some other babies too!

End of Tommy POV

And this, ends chapter 14. I bet you can already guess who Tommy's about to meet, let's see if by the next chapter, you're right.

Author's Note: At this time, we're halfway through our story, and two thirds the way to our bonus section! No worries, I plan to continue updating until my alarm goes off at 9:00 a.m. and I have to get ready for school. And depending on where we are at that point, will depend on how things will go the rest of the week, updating wise. More chapters, coming soon!


	15. Tommy Meets the Other Rugrats

Chapter 15, Tommy Meets the other Rugrats and Heads Home

Tommy POV

So as I mentioned earlier, I would be meeting some other babies before I lefted the hopcickle to go home, and was on the bed with my mommy. A little while later, three babies were put down in front of me. One of them had orange hair, and the other two, looked a lot alike, but one had a pink ribbon in her hair. And then, there was a girl who was biggerer than me with blond hair.

"Kids? This is Tommy." Said my mommy, as she held me in front of the other babies so I could meet them.

"Well aren't you dumb babies gonna introduce yourselves to Tommy?" Snapped Angelica.

"Yucky!" I said, pulling on the blond girl's hair.

"I'm Angelica, and you're the dumb baby who ruined my birthday. Grrrrrr." Snapped Yucky.

I didn't like Yucky very much. I hoped I wouldn't have to see her again for a while.

"Hi Tommy, I'm Chuckie, and this is Phil and Lil." Said the baby with orange hair, pointing to the two who looked a lot alike.

"Chubby, Phil, Lil." I said.

"Actually it's Chuckie, but Phil and Lil couldn't say my name the right way for a while either. You'll get it when you're olderer." Said Chubbie, as he gave me a hug.

I liked Chubby, I hope we could be bestest friends someday. I took Chubby's hand, and put it in my mouch, sucking on his fingers.

"Eeewww, Tommy drooled on me!" Said Chubby.

He took his hand out of my mouth, and I started to cry cuz I didn't want it to leave.

"It's ok." My mommy said, as she snuggled me in her arms.

End of Tommy POV

"Well we'd better be going with the pups, as it's getting late." Said Betty, as she picked up Phil and Lil, and left the hospital.

"And Chuckie and I better be going too. Have a safe trip back to Akron, we'll have to come visit you sometime." Said Chaz, as he picked up Chuckie, and they too, left the hospital.

"Angelica, can I talk to you for a minute?" Didi asked, as Angelica came up next to her aunt, and stared at her holding her new baby cousin, a huge frown on her face.

"We're sorry we had to cut your birthday party short, and your uncle Stu and I will see about something to do to make it up to you." Said Didi, as she gave her nniece a hug.

Angelica smiled slightly, though she would have been a lot happier, if that baby hadn't come at all.

"Come on princess, let's go." Said Drew, now dressed in regular clothes again, as he picked up Angelica, and they left the hospital.

The following day, Stu came in with some baby clothes for Tommy, and a new outfit for Didi to wear home, as they had come up from Akron for Angelica's birthday party, not expecting to be going off to the hospital in Yucaipa to have a baby before going home, causing Didi to be without a change of clothes, and the bag she had packed for the hospital, was sitting at home, never used, because things happened before they were suppose to.

Stu dressed Tommy in the little outfit they got him. It was yellow, with red trim around the collar and the edge of the long sleeves, and it had pants with feet in them. Yes, the same little suit that would later on, be handed down to Tommy's little brother Dil.

Didi got dressed, and the three of them, got into the car, where Stu had put in a base and a car seat for Tommy, another thing he had to go pick up while out on his shopping run, at Baby's R Us, as while they use to have car seats in their cars when they babysat for Angelica's parents, the Finsters, and the Deville's, once they moved, they gave the extra car seats they had given them back to Betty, Howard, Chaz, and Drew and Charlotte, leaving the backseat of the car, empty.

By this time, Tommy was asleep, so they put him in his car seat, got into the car themselves, and at only three days old, Tommy was headed, on his first car ride ever, his long trip home, from the hospital.

And this, ends chapter 15. So, what will happen next? We'll pick up with our story, six months later, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	16. Sing the Happy Happy Happy Happy Song

Author's Note: Any parent reading this story, will be able to totally relate to this next chapter.

Chapter 16, Sing the Happy Happy Happy Happy Song

Tommy POV

It was six months since I was bornded and came home from the hopcickle. I hadn't seen Chubby, Phil, Lil, or Yucky since, and I sort of missed them, but I was so busy growing, sleeping, and exploring this new world I was in, that time seem to pass quickly. I experienced everything, from thrush, to diapie rash, to a nice exercise lady who came along, and played with me once a week, getting me to move my arms and legs, and head, as I was having trouble turning my head in both directions at first, but after a while, I knew I could do it, so kept on trying, and finally, one day, I could turn my head in both directions. I also had a little bit of trouble nursing at first, but mommy talked to a nice lady who gave her some tips on how to help me drink better out of her, and I learnded how to do it. Of course, for the longest time, I thought everybody's brest was full of food, only to learn from my daddy that only mommy could provide me the food. And then came the day, when I ate real food for the firstest time! Mommy gave me carrots and sweet potatoes, and I ate them right away! Every new thing was like a new adventure to me, but I would soon be going on my firstest real adventure ever.

My mommy and daddy were taking me to meet my grandpa Boris and grandma Minka, who my parents kept mentioning they hadn't gotten to meet me when I was still at the hopcickle. So we gotted into the car, and went on what felt like the longest car ride of my life.

While I had Larry the lady bug, this really neat lady bug toy that had a mirror on his tummy and several dangly things that hung off of it, Jeffery, my giraffe with a binky on one end for me to suck, and my favorite set of keys, my pink squeaky ball, and my green wormy, none of that was keeping me happy. I kept looking out the winblow, at all of the grass and things we passed by, longing to get out of the car, and explore the big, wide, world, that lay ahead. But mommy and daddy kept driving, and wouldn't stop, so I did the only thing I could do, I started to cry.

End of Tommy POV

"Didi, can you please check on Tommy? He's making it hard for me to concentrate, and I haven't driven to your parents house since before we got married!" Shouted Stu over Tommy's loud crying, hoping Didi would hear him.

"I will." Didi replied, as she reached back to Tommy's car seat, trying to check to see if he was ok.

She tried to give him Jeffery to suck on, but he wouldn't take it. Then, she dangled Larry and the keys in front of him, again, no luck. She even squeeked his pink ball, and handed it to him, but Tommy threw it, causing it to bounce off the back window of the car, as he was riding backwards, facing the back of the back seat, and continued to cry. Finally, she tried to give him his green worm, but even that wasn't working.

"Stu, maybe we should find a rest stop, and see if Tommy needs to be changed. I'd like to pump, or feed him soon." Shouted Didi, so Stu could hear her.

"There's one coming up at the next exit." Stu replied.

They got off at exit 23, and went into the Mcdonalds, where Didi changed Tommy's diapers, as he was wet, and nursed him. He was calm at this point, because he was out of the car.

Tommy POV

We finally gotted out of the car, so I was happy cuz we would finally be going some place else than that boring old car! Of course, I was still stuck in that car seat, as all mommy did, was move it to the stroller thing from the base it sat on in the car, and we went inside a place that smelled of lots of yummy food. Mommy took me to where the potty was located, and changed my diapies, and afterwards, she fed me a snack. My favorite, mommy's milk, but after she feeded me, we got back into that car again, where I was no longer happy, so I started crying again.

End of Tommy POV

"What's wrong with Tommy now?" Stu asked.

"I don't know. I changed him, I fed him, but he's still upset." Replied Didi.

"Hey, maybe we should put on some music." Said Stu, as he reached into a compartment and pulled out a Dummi Bears CD.

He put the CD into the player, and the first track started playing.

_Sing the happy happy happy happy happy happy song. Sing the happy happy happy happy happy happy song._

While this song played, Tommy was quiet for the entire song. When it finished though, and went on to the next track, he started crying again. He continued to cry while the rest of the CD played, but when The Happy Song started over again at the beginning of the CD, Tommy stopped crying.

Tommy POV

My daddy putted on the Dummi Bears CD. It started with my favoritest song, The Happy Song. I loved that song so much, that I stopped crying, just to hear it. But I didn't care for the rest of the songs on there, I just, wanted to get out of the car, and for longer than a simple snack and diapie change. So, I started crying again. The only thing that would stop me from crying was either, leaving the car, or that happy song.

End of Tommy POV

When Stu and Didi realized that Tommy would only be quiet during The Happy Song, they continued to play that track on the CD repeatedly, until they finally arrived at Boris and Minka's house.

"You know Didi, I love The Dummi Bears, but I swear, if I have to hear The Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy Song one more time, I think my head is going to explode." Shouted Stu, as he was finally turning off on the exit that would take them to Boris and Minka's house.

"It kept Tommy from crying so you wouldn't miss the turn off. By the way Stu, we'd better start looking for their street." Said Didi, as they turned off of the turnpike and drove into the town where Boris and Minka lived.

They continued to play The Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy Song, for fear if they turned it off, Tommy would just, start crying again.

"You know Didi, I read in Entertainment Weekly that the first full length Dummi Bears movie will be coming out in six months. It's called A Land without Smiles. Think we can go see it?" Stu asked.

"Oh I don't know Stu, but I guess we can. Tommy will be a year old by then, I guess he'd be old enough to go to his first movie." Said Didi, as she was helping Stu to look for the turn off on to Boris and Minka's street.

"Yeah, they were going to wait and release it next Christmas, but they think it might be too depressing for the holidays, so it's going to be released in mid to late August instead." Continued Stu, as he was all excited about this.

"We're almost to the turn off Stu, it's the next street on the right after this one." Said Didi, as they passed by a couple of birch trees and another street.

Finally, they made it to Boris and Minka's house, pulled into the driveway, and were relieved they could finally get out of the car, no longer having to listen to Tommy cry, or that Dummi Bears song for a while.

Tommy POV

Yay! Daddy was turning off the car and stopping, and this place looked nothing like the lastest place we stopped. It looked like a house! We must be at my grandma and grandpa's house, and I was excited about the new adventures, that lay ahead!

End of Tommy POV

And so, what will happen at Boris and Minka's house? Well, I can say this much. Tommy is going to surprise everybody, but you readers, will have to wait until the next chapter, to find out what he does!

Author's Notes: So now you know why The Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy Song from the Dummi Bears, was so popular. It was the song, that kept Tommy quiet on long car trips, so the grown ups wouldn't get lost, or worse, crash. This chapter was inspired by real life events that took place with my nephew Zachary over the summer. He too was going to visit his maternal grandparents, and he too, had a very long car ride ahead of him. And the only thing that would keep him quiet? Mash Potatoes, by David Grover. It was the only song on the CD he would stay quiet to. He cried during every other track. So they had to continue playing Mash Potatoes, until they reached their destination, and I'm sure by the end of that trip, my brother and sister-in-law, were sick of that song. And, notice the reference to a Rugrats episode that would be appearing in season 1? The Dummi Bears, A Land without Smiles, was the movie they went to see at the theater in the episode, At the Movies, of course, unknown to Stu and Didi, Tommy and his friends sneak off to see Reptar, but just the same, I told you there'd be references to Rugrats episodes throughout this story, and there's one of them. Also, three of the toys he plays with, are the toys that Dil gets during the episode, Hand-Me-Downs, and Jeffery the Giraffe and Larry the Lady Bugs, are real toys that my nephew Zack has, I thought it would be cute had Tommy had those, at six months of age as well too. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and, there'll be more chapters, coming soon!


	17. Tommy's First Crawl

Chapter 17, Tommy's First Crawl

Tommy POV

We were at my grandpa Boris and grandma Minca's house, and I was growing bored. The grown ups kept talking, and here I was, sitting around, in a new place with all sorts of neat things in it I had never seen before. Oh how I longed to be able to go on an adventure by myself, and explore this place. Well, I rolled over on to my tummy, and started pushing myself off of the blankie mommy had put down for me to play on. It wasn't long, before I was crawling for the firstest time!

Nobody seem to notice I was gone, so I crawled out of the living room, into the kitchen, where there were all sorts of cabinets and drawers to get into! I crawled around, opening all of the cabinets and drawers, taking pots, pans, and dishes like the ones I ate out of, only biggerer, out of the cabinets and drawers. Then, I came to some stuff I had never seen before. They were bottles of stuff. One of them, was white with a blue top. I wondered if this was a place where milk came from for grown ups, as I had seen mommy drink milk when we were eating meals. The bottle was kind of heavy, but I grabbed the handle, and pulled it on to the floor. Then, I started to turn the top, as I had seen mommy and daddy do it on several bottles at home, so figured I could do it too.

I gotted the top off, and the stuff inside the bottle, smelled kind of funny. To drink, or not to drink, that, was the question. But this bottle didn't have the nipple thing on it, so hmmm. Before I could make up my mind though, my mommy walked into the kitchen, where I had made a mess and started exploring this bottle of funny smelling stuff, and she wasn't happy. I, was definitely in trouble.

"Tommy! No!" Yelled my mommy, as she ran over to me, tripping over several pots and pans on the floor. She looked so funny, I couldn't help but laugh. She took the bottle away from me, and went back into the living room, where I hearded her yell at my grandma.

"_Uh oh._" I thought to myself. Maybe that stuff wasn't suppose to be for babies.

End of Tommy POV

A minute later, Stu came in and grabbed up Tommy, and took him back in the living room where Didi was yelling at her mom and dad.

"How could you! Leave a cabinet with cleaning products, unlocked so Tommy could get in there?" Didi shouted.

"Now Didi, I wouldn't worry. In the old country we never had to worry about such stuff." Said Boris.

"But this isn't the old country. Our son could have died if we hadn't gotten in there in time, and he had drunk any of the bleech that was in that container." Shouted Stu.

"I'm sorry mom and dad, but we're leaving. You can clean up the kitchen by yourselves." Didi shouted, as she took Tommy from Stu's arms, and ran out the door, slamming it behind her, before Boris or Minca, could utter another word.

Stu got up, grabbed Tommy's blanket and toys that Didi forgot to pick up, in her haste to leave, and followed Didi out to the car. After he got into the car, and they drove away from Boris and Minca's, Didi started to cry.

"I wouldn't worry Didi, Tommy's fine." Said Stu, who looked through the rear view mirror, to see Tommy, who had fallen asleep in his car seat at this point.

"I had no idea Tommy would crawl off to the kitchen and make a mess. He's never crawled before, until today." Replied Didi through her sobs.

"Well, I now know what we need to do when we get home. It's child proofing time." Said Stu, as he turned on to the turnpike, to head back to Akron.

"Well I want to make sure Tommy is going to be ok." Said Didi.

"Oh Didi, you worry too much. I'm pretty sure Tommy didn't drink any of that stuff. We probably would have heard him choke or something." Said Stu.

"I don't know Stu. Lipchitz says that getting into cleaning products is one of the number one ways for young childhood deaths." Replied Didi.

"Fine, when we get back into town, we'll take him to the hospital to be checked out." Said Stu.

Luckily, Tommy slept the entire way home, so they had a break from The Happy Song on the way back to Akron. Stu and Didi continued to talk about many things. One of which, was how much they missed their friends in Yucaipa, and had it not been for Tommy's little exploration that gave them such a scare, they were going to go pay their friends a visit. Stu was also still very unhappy at the job he currently had with Zico Tam Industries, and it was only a matter of time, before he hoped he'd get fired, or would have the courage, to resign. He wanted to keep the job until at least Tommy's first birthday, if he wasn't let go before then, as then, he would have been working for a year and a half, as at this point, he had barely been there for a year.

They finally reached the turn off to Akron, and found the hospital. Upon getting out of the car, Tommy awoke.

Tommy POV

Wow! That was the fastest car ride I had ever been on! But I wasn't home. I was at some place with a parking lot. Mommy carried me inside, and then, I recognized where we were. I was at the hopcickle.

End of Tommy POV

Tommy's family had brought him to the hospital, to get him checked out, as Didi was beside herself, fearing the worst when she saw Tommy on the floor with that bottle of Chlorox Bleech, and wanted to make sure he didn't inhale any of it.

They were finally called back to see the doctor's, and after doing some tests on Tommy, and pumping his stomach, they were relieved to tell Stu and Didi, that Tommy did not drink any of the Bleech, but they did the right thing, by coming and getting him checked out, to be certain he didn't get any into his system, causing him to poison himself.

Tommy POV

I saw a doctor, who did all sorts of stuff with me and made me throw up my food. I didn't like it, and just, wanted to go home. I was so glad when it was all over, and we could finally leave that place. But just to be safe, I cried, hoping my parents would know I just, wanted to get out of there! I would have crawled away, but the doctors and mommy, wouldn't lets go of me.

End of Tommy POV

Tommy was crying by the time they left the hospital.

"It's ok sweetie, we're going home." Said Didi, as she tried to comfort Tommy while they headed out of the hospital, and got into the car.

Upon getting home, Didi tried to feed Tommy, but he wasn't interested in nursing, or eating any food. Instead, he yawned, and fell asleep, so Didi went and put him down in his crib, and everybody headed off to bed.

The next day, Stu got started on child proofing the apartment they were living in at the time, but he left a drawer beneath the oven free, for Tommy to open and close, and they put stuff in there, like a few plastic plates and some old measuring cups and small pots, that would be safe for him to play with. Stu then proceeded, to make a video, of what ended up being Tommy's second crawl, as he crawled to the drawer in the kitchen, opened it, grabbed out one of the small measuring cups, and started banging it on the floor.

Tommy POV

My daddy maded me this really fun drawer with stuff in it to play with! It had all sorts of shiny cups and pots, and plates. They were fun to bang on the floor! And mommy wasn't mad no more when I went to play with them! I wondered what else I could find to play with. So I crawled all over the place, looking for more adventures.

End of Tommy POV

As Tommy crawled through the apartment, Stu followed him with the video camera, making sure he didn't get into anything else, while Didi followed close behind, getting anything unsafe, out of Tommy's way.

"That's my boy!" Stu said, as he picked up Tommy, who smiled up at him, and gave him a hug.

"We sure do have a smart little guy on our hands. And a very curious one at that too!" Added Didi.

Stu nodded in agreement at this.

And this, ends the chapter, of Tommy's first crawl, and his first visit to his maternal grandparents. But what about his paternal grandparents? We'll learn more about that, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!

Author's Note: Another chapter inspired by real life events. My nephew Zack, has taken a liking to the cabinets and drawers in my parents kitchen, lucky for him though, my parents were smart enough and thought ahead enough, to have the place child proof before he started crawling around, so Zack has never explored anything harmful.


	18. Grandpa Moves In

Chapter 18, Grandpa Moves In

Tommy POV

Another few months passed after the firstest time I crawled. I was getting to where I could walk around if I holded on to furniture and other stuff. But that wasn't the most exciting thing of all. It all happened one day, when my daddy got a phone call. My daddy was feeding me my oatmeal, when the phone rang.

End of Tommy POV

"Hello?" Stu said.

"Hello son." Said grandpa Lou on the other end, nearly in tears.

"Pop what's wrong?" Stu asked.

"Stu, I'm sad to report, that your mother just died." Replied Grandpa Lou.

This caused Stu to break down in cry, at which time, Didi walked into the room and finished feeding Tommy his oatmeal, or whatever of it was left in the bowl, as Tommy had proceeded to take it out of the bowl, and wear it. There was oatmeal everywhere! On his head, in his diapers, there wasn't an inch of him that wasn't covered, in oatmeal!

"Goodness Tommy." Said Didi, as she proceeded to get him cleaned up.

A few minutes later, Stu got off the phone, looking sadder than ever.

"What's going on Stu?" Didi asked.

"Pop called. Remember how my mother was very sick, and they couldn't attend Angelica's second birthday?" Stu asked.

Didi nodded.

"Well, she's gone." Stu said in a soft tone of voice, about ready to start crying again.

"Oh Stu, I am so very sorry." Said Didi, who by this time, had cleaned up Tommy, so she gave him a hug.

Tommy noticed his parents looked sad, and he started to cry too.

Stu and Didi picked up their son, and the three of them, stood there, crying in one another's arms, for several minutes. Once everyone had calmed down, Stu gave Didi the news that he would be going to the funeral in Madesco, California, and would be gone for the next week. Didi decided to stay behind, and not have Tommy go, as she felt a funeral was not a place for a ten month old child, so she gave grandpa Lou her condolences, and Stu headed off to the funeral.

While Stu was away, Didi received a phone call from his work. They were angry Stu hadn't shown up. Didi tried to explain to them that his mother had just passed away, and he was off seeing to the funeral and all, but they didn't listen.

"Tell Stuart Pickles to not come back here when he returns, he's fired." Yelled Mister Zycam in Didi's ear on the other end of the phone.

"I will." Didi replied, before slamming the phone down.

She couldn't believe how cold some people could be, but at the same time, it was no surprise. It was only a matter of time, before Stu would either leave that job, or get fired, as that company could never do anything right. She was even starting to wonder how much longer that company would last. But while she was not happy about Stu losing his job, this made her think of something. Perhaps Stu could start his own toy production company, and work from home. Didi could go back to work, as she hadn't taught school since before Tommy was born, when they moved away from Yucaipa to Akron, and maybe, just maybe, they could move back to Yucaipa, and be close to their friends again.

A week passed. Stu returned from the funeral, but unknown to Didi and Tommy, he was bringing somebody home with him. Tommy's grandpa, Lou! They arrived there, complete with a you-hall with a bunch of grandpa's stuff in it.

"What is all of this?" Didi asked, seeing the you-hall in front of the apartment.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, pop's moving in with us." Replied Stu.

"What?" Didi asked.

"Well, when Trixi died, the retirement home asked me to leave." Replied Lou.

"Yeah, apparently it was designed for couples only." Said Stu.

"Well, you're welcome to stay with us for as long as you'd like pop." Said Didi with a smile, as they helped get his stuff settled in.

Tommy POV

This was really exciting! My grandpa moved in with us, and I was going to have the funnerest time a baby ever had! We did everything together! We took nappies together, and he told me stories, he even did both at the same time! But the bestest part was my firstest adventure after he moved in. One of the few rooms I had yet to explore since I started moving around on my own, was the room where I took a bath. There was this thing, the great white thing in there, and so one day, not long after my grandpa moved in with us, I decided to follow him in there, to see just what that great white thing was. The firstest time I went to explore it though, grandpa stopped me.

"That's no place for you Scout." Said my grandpa, as he picked me up, and took me out of the room.

So I was going to have to get sneaky. Luckily I had my trusty dog Spike, to help me out.

Grandpa had brought me a package, with all sorts of toys and stuff in it. I gots me a plastic scudriver, and several other toys. Then, it hit me! I'd use my scudriver to escape my crib that night, and go discover, the great white thing.

I went into the bathroom, where /Spike and I had quite the time, making a mess of toothpaste and other stuff all over the place. Then, we ran into the living room, where I turned on the TV, and we wwatched it, without getting caught. The next morning though, my daddy founded the mess in the bathroom, and blamed my grandpa for making it.

End of Tommy POV

"Awe con flabdibd, I was never in there last night." Said grandpa Lou.

"Then if you weren't, who was?" Stu asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's hoodlums." Replied grandpa Lou.

"Pop, get real, there's no such thing. Anyway, I need to get ready to go to work." Added Stu, as she went to get ready for the day. Before he got too far though, Didi stopped him.

"You don't have to go to work today." Said Didi.

"What?" Stu asked surprised.

"No, while you were away at your mother's funeral, you were fired." Said Didi.

She was expecting Stu to scream at this news, but on the contrary, he smiled. He was happy to no longer have to work at that place anymore.

Later that night, when Lou and Tommy were sound asleep, Stu and Didi stayed up late, talking. They talked about how now that they had an extra person living with them, that they'd really need a bigger place. Didi mentioned how she missed working and now that grandpa had moved in, there'd be someone to watch Tommy, so the two of them, could go to work, and there'd be somebody, to watch after him. Stu then came up with his brilliant idea.

"You know Didi, I could do a better job at manufacturing toys than those Zytam people. What if we got ourselves a house with a basement back in Yucaipa, and I start my own toy production company. Yes, I'll call it, Pickles Toys!" Said Stu excitedly, as his vision came to him, thinking about this brilliant idea he had.

"Well that would be wonderful. And, you'd be there with Pop and Tommy." Said Didi.

"And, we'd be close to our friends again, and pop would get to see both, me and Drew, since he lives in town too." Added Stu.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll go hunting for houses first thing in the morning. Now, it's getting late, we should really try to get some sleep." Said Didi, as she turned off the lamp on her bedside table, and drifted off to sleep.

Stu turned over, and did the same.

The following day, Stu and Didi left for Yucaipa, to look for houses, while they left grandpa Lou to watch Tommy. As soon as they left, Lou switched to the fishing show on TV, and was out like a light in about two minutes after it started. Tommy, realizing he had free range of the place, with his grandpa asleep, ventured back off to the bathroom, to see what kind of other trouble he could get into, as there was a set of cabinets under the sink. Unfortunately, they had a child safety lock on them, so Tommy, feeling disappointed, didn't have anything to look forward to. Well, not yet anyway, until his parents came back home with some big news.

That night, everyone was gathered around the kitchen table, when Stu and Didi gave Lou and Tommy, the big news.

"Guess what everybody, we've found a house in Yucaipa, and we can move as early as the beginning of next month!" Said Didi excitedly.

"Isn't that exciting Pop?" Stu asked.

"In my day, we didn't need no huge, fancy house to live in. You were lucky if you had one room to live in." Explained Lou, as he took another bite of mash potatoes.

Meanwhile, Tommy was enjoying the joys of wearing his food, opposed to eating it. He then, picked up his spoon, and threw it at grandpa, and started laughing.

"My goodness Scout, you have quite an arm!" Said Lou, as a spoonful of mash potatoes, went into his face.

"Goodness gracious Tommy, you're covered!" Said Didi, as she looked over at Tommy in his high chair, now covered in mash potatoes, apple sauce, and bananas, and tossing his stars on the floor.

"He's just excited about the news that we're moving." Said Stu.

"I guess." Replied Didi, as she got up from the table, grabbed a rag, and started cleaning Tommy up.

Tommy was really excited about the move.

"_What an excellent place for an adventure!_" He thought to himself, as he drifted off to sleep that night.

But what Tommy didn't realize, was just how adventurous his life was about to get, as he reunited with some old friends, he had nearly forgotten about by this time, after not seeing them for practically eleven months.

And so, how will the move and the reunion go? We'll find out, in the next chapter!

Author's Notes: I recall an episode of Rugrats called The Great White Thing, but all I could remember about it was that Tommy was curious about the potty in the bathroom, after seeing his grandpa go in there to use it, and that's all I could really remember about that episode, as I've only seen it once, and it's been a while. So I'm sure I screwed up on that part from earlier, but figured I'd put something down about that, as that being his major adventure he had post his grandpa moving in with them. And, the part about Tommy wearing his food? Another idea inspired by my nephew Zack in real life, who currently, prefers wearing his food over eating it. And for those of you who dohn't know, stars are these small little bite size things, they're sweet potatoes and other flavors, that are designed, so babies can pick them up, and feed themselves. Or we think that's what they're suppose to do with them. We all know, that's not what they always, have in mind.


	19. The Rugrats Reunite

Chapter 19, The Rugrats Reunite

Tommy POV

My mommy, daddy, Spike, grandpa and I, moved out of where we were living, into this huge, new house! It had blue carpets and orange walls, and lots of room for exploring! There was even a backyard, and daddy set up a nice playpen for me to play in in the living room. But that wasn't the bestest part of all. Well, at first, things weren't so great. The firstest person other than my family who I sawed after we moved, was Angelica. She tolded me about this boy named Chuckie Finster, who steels toys, and they called him, the crusher. I couldn't believe this. Somebody? Steeling toys? And then, she tolded me about these twins, Phil and Lil, well, she started to tell me about them, but before she could finish, her daddy came and got her, and they had to leave.

The nextest day, my mommy and daddy had this huge party, welcoming us to the new place. When Chuckie picked up one of my toys, I got mad, and tolded him he was steeling my toys, but he tried to defend himself, and we all started quarreling. It wasn't until later, when I received some news from Phil and Lil, that things started to change. Unnoticed by me and Chuckie, Phil and Lil had lefted the playpen. When their mommy had putted them back in there, is when they gave me their big news.

"Tommy! Tommy! Tommy!" Shouted Lil.

"Angelica's head's stuck in the fence!" Shouted Phil in panic.

"And a big dog's gonna eat her!" Cried Lil.

Just then, Chuckie intervened before I could say anything.

"Don't listen to them. They'll just find another way to cut my hair off." Said Chuckie.

"You stay out of this toy steeler." I snapped.

"Or maybe you'd like a hold of these buttons, eh Button Eater?" Phil asked.

"Button eater." I said in disbelief.

"Don't try to fake us, we know you're a button eater." Said Lil.

"Or should we just turn you around so you can snap our diapers like Angelica said?" Phil asked.

"Angelica? Angelica said I eat buttons and snapped diapers?" I asked.

"Yeah that's right, she told us all about you." Said Phil.

"And you know what, Angelica told me you two were hair cutters and glasses stompers." Snapped Chuckie.

"We are not." Snapped Phil.

"Sounds kind of fun though." Lil said quietly, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"And you know what? Angelica told me you were a toy steeler." I said to Chuckie.

"What? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Replied Chuckie.

"So, let me get this straight. Angelica said you steel toys, but you don't." I said pointing to Chuckie.

"And she said you stomp glasses but you don't." I said pointing to Phil and Lil.

"And she said I eat buttons but I don't. Hey I think she was just making that stuff up." I said, coming to my conclusion.

"But why would Angelica make us all mad at each other?" Chuckie asked.

"Cuz she's mean?" Phil asked.

"Cuz she's nasty?" Lil asked.

"No, that's not it. It's cuz she wanted us to be friends!" I replied.

"Come again?" Chuckie asked.

"Don't you see? If we hadn't been fighting, we would have been playing instead. And then we would have gone outside with Angelica, and we'd have our heads stuck in the fence." I explained.

"Wow Tommy, if I ever got my head stuck in your fence I'd never wanna play here again!" Said Chuckie.

"See? Angelica made us fight just so we could be friends." I replied.

"How can we ever thank her?" Chuckie asked.

"I know, we can show her how well we play together." Said Lil.

"Yeah, that'll make her happy." Replied Chuckie.

"I've got an even better idea." I said.

"What's that Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"Get her head out of that fence." I said, as I opened the lock on the playpen with my scudriver, and we headed out to the backyard, where we found Angelica's head stuck in the fence.

"Hey Angelica, it's us." I said.

"Babies? Is that you?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah, it is." I replied.

"Well pull me out, pull me out!" Angelica cried.

We all grabbed on to Angelica's legs, and pulled, until her head was no longer stuck in the fence.

"My head, I'm not stuck anymore. Oh thanks babies, thanks a lot." Said Angelica.

"Awe, we're the ones who should be thanking you." I replied.

"Huh? What for?" Angelica asked in confusion.

"Oh, we know what you did and we think you're great." Said Chuckie.

"What's wrong with you babies? Are your diapers on too tight?" Angelica asked.

"Heheha, and she's funny too." Said Phil, as we all gathered around Angelica, for a group hug.

"You know, for a bunch of stinky babies, you're not so bad after all." Said Angelica, smiling at us, as we continued to hug her.

End of Tommy POV

Just then,  
>Zack grabbed at the remote in Tommy's hand, and paused the video.<p>

"Well wait you guys, I'm not finished." Said Tommy, who noticed the video was paused on the image of him, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie, all giving Angelica a group hug after the fence incident.

"Ok Angelica, I have a bone to pick with you. Your cousin and his friends saved your life, and you repay them by not only tricking them for the past, oh, one to two years now, but then, you go on to Youtube, and with Peter's help, you tell the world they don't exist? You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" Zack explained.

"You know what? Zack's right. Why did you do it? And I want to know the truth Angelica. We still have a ways to go on this video, but you've seen enough to know that we do indeed exist, so I want to know why you lied like that?" Tommy asked in a determined tone.

A few minutes of silence passed, before Angelica spoke up.

"You wanna know why? I'll tell you why. I did it, to seek revenge." Angelica replied.

"Revenge, for what?" Kimi asked.

"For Tommy giving me Amnesia." Replied Angelica.

"You remember that?" Jesse asked.

"Of course I do." Angelica replied.

"I was sick, I couldn't talk, and I didn't know what else to do. You guys had waked me up from my nappy and when I founded Angelica at the top of the stairs, hurting my friends, Zack and Jesse, I had to do something." Explained Tommy.

"Well, Jesse proceeded to finger paint my face in the middle of the night, and tried to trick me into thinking I was sick." Said Angelica.

"Because you got all of us roused up about the terribelest two's." Said Jesse.

Everybody continued to quarrel over who had done what to whom, until Peter, finally put a dstop to it.

"Quiet!" Peter shouted, causing the room to go completely silent.

"Let me just say, that I'm very disappointed in all of you. But mostly, I'm very disappointed in you Angelica. You're the reason all of this trouble has started. I'm sorry you had Amnesia, but thanks to Bobby Generic, you did get cured, and, maybe, if you hadn't been picking on the minis in the first place, all of this, could have been avoided. Hmmm?" Peter explained.

"Peter's right Angelica." Said Lil.

"That's right Angelica. You're four-years-old now. It's time you grow up and stop telling lies. And I mean it!" Protested Tommy.

"I couldn't have said it better my self." Added Zack.

Just then, Angelica started crying again.

"Crying's not gonna get you anything this time." Said Chuckie.

"Unless, aliums have invaded her brain or something." Said Dil.

"Uh Dil, I don't think now is the time to talk about that." Whispered Chuckie in Dil's ear.

"Look, it's getting late, we're all tired, why don't we get to bed, and we'll finish this video in the morning." Said Peter.

"How much is left on the video?" Tommy asked.

"We have one more part of the regular video, and then, we'll be up to the bonus section, but your parents aren't due back until tomorrow afternoon, and maybe, if we sleep on everything that's gone down today, maybe we can wake up tomorrow morning, and try to look at all that has happened, with a new perspective on the whole situation. Who knows, maybe Angelica will even apologize." Said Peter, as he stopped the tape where they left off, turned off the TV and VCR, rounded everybody up, and started leading everybody upstairs to Tommy and Dil's room, where they'd be sleeping.

"Apologize? Yeah right." Angelica muttered under her breath, as she brought up the end of the line.

And this, ends chapter 19. So, what will happen next? You'll have to wait, and find out, next time. And because I'm starting to grow tired, and would like to catch me a short nap before I must get up and head off to school, next time, may not be happening, for a few days. It will all depend on how my school work and all goes for me over the next three days or so.

Author's Notes: Ok, it's trivia time, once again. In this chapter, the flashback when the Rugrats reunited was an actual flashback that was taken from an actual Rugrats episode. Which episode was it and what season was it from? First person to answer these two questions correctly before we get to chapter 27 will get a shout out, and, the opportunity to extend our bonus section. That's right, is there anybody you'd like to learn more about their life prior to meeting the Rugrats? You get a choice of Kimi, Zack, Jesse, or Peter. You only get to pick one character, but hey, one character is better than none at all. So, please let me know what the answer to the above question is in a review, and then, PM me who you'd like to see explored in our bonus section, extending it, and this way, the readers can be in for a surprise, to see who's picked! For now though, this is Celrock, signing off, and hopefully, I'll be back with more chapters, sometime real soon!


	20. Preparing for Tommy's First Birthday

Author's Note: I sincerely apologize for slacking off on this story. I had originally intended on getting this chapter up yesterday, but I didn't feel well, and some other stuff has come up in my life, that I've been heavily contemplating about, pushing Fan Fiction writing, more or less, to the back burner. But now that I've got some time, let's get on, with the next chapter! And yes, the chapter known as Taking a Break, has been deleted, replaced with the real chapter 20 on Fan Fiction's website.

Chapter 20, Preparing for Tommy's First Birthday, and, The Clicker!

It was the next day, after everyone had gotten a good night's sleep. Upon waking up the next morning, Peter took Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil, Zack, Jesse, and Angelica, all downstairs for some breakfast. Everyone ate bowls of Reptar cerial, in silence, while Angelica managed to sneak some cookies out of the cookie jar, and started chomping on them loudly.

"So, did everybody sleep well? Seems you guys were exhausted last night, as once I got you all ready for bed, you all fell asleep immediately, not making a peep!" Peter asked.

But nobody answered. Everybody remained silent, and the only sounds that were heard, was the crunching of cerial in everyone's mouths. A few minutes later, after Angelica was finished, she got up from the kitchen table, and skipped off to the living room.

"So, now that Angelica is gone, does anybody have anything they'd like to say?" Peter asked, as he figured they were all giving Angelica the silent treatment.

"Yeah, Angelica's a big meany, and I don't care if we ever speak to her again." Said Phil.

"I agree with my brother, one-hundred percent. Whatever that means." Added Lil.

"I never trusted Angelica since the day I met her, and she made us all watch her Cynthia fashion show. I was glad Kimi and I snuck off to help Tommy and Chuckie rescue his screwdriver in time, as had we not, Tommy might have died of his second breakout of The Gray Plague." Said Zack.

"Yeah, I bet Angelica has always been mean to you guys, and that time you guys saved her, well, she was only faking it." Said Jesse.

"Yeah, Angelica has been mean to us, even before I turndid one-years-old." Replied Tommy.

"I seem to recall her helping us get the dog food at your birthday party." Said Chuckie.

"Maybe she did Chuckie, but you're forgetting one incident. Don't you remember what happened the day before?" Tommy asked.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Well I do, and I believe we're up to that part in the video, so come on!" Said Tommy, his bowl now empty of Reptar cerial, as he hopped down from his chair at the kitchen table, heading off to the living room, with everyone following behind him.

Upon getting to the living room, Angelica was off in a corner, having one of her private conversations with Cynthia. Peter snuck past Tommy, turned on the TV, turned back on the VCR, and handed the clicker to Tommy.

"Ok Tommy, hit the play button, and tell us your story." Said Peter, as he took a seat on the couch, and the other rugrats, sat down on the floor. Tommy, pressed the play button, and began his story.

Tommy POV

It all started the day before my birthday. Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Angelica, all had come over to play. But Angelica, was more excited about watching the premier of Miss Carrol's Happy House.

"Guess what babies." Said Angelica.

"What?" We all asked.

"Miss Carrol is coming on for the first time today, and aunt Didi and uncle Stu said I could watch it. So you know what that means?" Angelica asked.

We all nodded.

"It means, leave me alone so I can watch my show." Angelica snapped, as she headed off towards the TV.

The rest of us, remained in the playpen, as I overheard our mommies and daddies in the kitchen.

Mommy was making a birthday cake.

End of Tommy POV

"I don't understand why you want to make a carrot cake Didi." Said Betty.

"Because, according to Lipchitz, it's rated number one as the healthiest cake in Weekly Health Journal." Replied Didi, as she continued to mix up the cake batter.

Stu was on the phone, making arrangements the following day for the puppet show.

"So what kind of puppet show do you have in mind?" Asked the lady on the other end of the phone.

"Well, I don't know. What do you have available?" Stu asked.

"How about Little Red Riding Hood?" Asked the lady.

"Let me ask my wife if she approves." Said Stu, as he covered the mouth piece of the phone, and asked Didi about it.

Didi agreed, and Stu got the puppet show booked.

"My wife says that would be fine." Said Stu into the phone.

As the lady was going through her little chart on the computer, she started to get frustrated.

"Stupid computer programs." Grumbled the lady under her breath.

"Something wrong?" Stu asked.

"It's these new computer programs, I have to check off everything as we book your appointment. No worries though, I'll let you know, we have an opening at eleven." Said the lady.

"Eleven should be just fine." Said Stu.

"Ok, so let's confirm. You are interested in Little Red Riding Hood, and your order consists of stage, puppets, and puppeteers, appointment is at eleven a.m. on August 11, at 1258 North Highland Street in Yucaipa, California." Said the lady, as she looked over the checklist in front of her on her computer screen.

"That's correct." Stu replied.

"Great, we'll see you tomorrow then." Replied the lady.

"Thank you mam." Replied Stu, as he hung up the phone, and marked it down on the birthday checklist he and Didi were keeping on the refridgerator.

After getting off the phone, the lady looked over her checklist one more time, before emailing it to her boss, only to see that while the stage and puppets got checked off, puppeteers, did not get checked off. She tried to go back in and edit the Pickles order, but a computer glitch, prevented her from correcting the mistake.

"_If I explain things to my boss that the computer program glitched up on me, maybe we can manually book the puppeteers._" The lady thought to herself, as she finalized the order, and emailed it off to her boss for approval and scheduling with the other clients.

Tommy POV

We were all getting bored, so I decided to speak up.

"Hey guys, let's go on an adventure!" I said, as I took my scudriver out from my diapie, and led everybody out of the playpen, where we headed over to where Angelica was watching TV.

I noticed this really neat thing with buttons on it next to Angelica, as we overheard the TV.

"Good morning children and welcome to the premier, of Miss Carrol's Happy House, where we're going to have a lot of fun today!" Said Miss Carrol on the TV.

A crowd of children cheered.

"Before we get started today, let me remind you that if you would like a chance to audition to be on Miss Carrol's house, and become my Happy Helper, all you need to do is send a postcard with your name, address, age and phone number to the address shown on your screen. We only accept children ages six and under for this program. And now, let me introduce to you, our very first group of kids, to audition for the position of our new happy helper, which will change once a month." Said Miss Carrol, as she pointed to a group of three small children.

"Look guys, the clicker!" I said excitedly, as I passed it around to Chuckie, Phil and Lil.

"Wow, how does it work Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"It's easy, we just press these buttons!" I said, as I pressed some buttons on the clicker.

"Wow! The pictures change on the TV!" Said Phil.

"I wanna try!" Added Lil.

We all noticed that the lady with the children weren't on the TV anymore, and there was some man on the screen, blabbing about stuff we didn't understand.

"Oh no you don't." Snapped Angelica, as she approached me, and grabbed on one end of the clicker.

"But Angelica I was having fun." I said.

"You interrupted Miss Carrol, and now, you dumb babies are going to pay for this!" Snapped Angelica, as she and I continued to fight over the clicker.

"Guys, get away from Angelica." I shouted, as we all ran around, throwing stuff at one another, me, managing to not let go of the clicker.

But I knew it was too good to last. Angelica snatched it out of my hand, screaming at the top of her lungs, and threw it, at the winblow, causing it to get broked.

End of Tommy POV

The grown ups overheard the crash from the kitchen, and came into the living room, to see what was going on.

"Angelica Pickles! What's going on in here?" Didi asked.

"It wasn't me, it was those dumb babies. They interrupted me watching Miss Carrol." Replied Angelica, about ready to cry.

Drew wasn't happy with her, and sent Angelica to sit in a corner for time out, while everyone saw to cleaning up the mess, and Chaz and Howard, went and helped Stu repair the broken window in the living room, as with Tommy's birthday party the next day, they couldn't afford to have the window broken.

Once everything was cleaned up, the grown ups, headed back into the kitchen, where Didi showed them the outfit she had picked out for Tommy to wear on his special day.

"Isn't this cute? I thought Tommy would look adorable in this outfit on his special day." Said Didi, as she held up a red short sleeve shirt, and a pair of blue shorts with suspenders.

"Ah, great choice Didi!" Said Betty, as she took another sip of her coffee sitting in front of her.

"I wish I could make it tomorrow. I have one last court hearing to go to with regards to the restraining order that Melinda's family put me on nearly a year ago." Said Chaz.

"Ah don't worry Chaz, Howie and I would be happy to bring little Chuckster along with Phil and Lil to the party tomorrow." Said Betty.

"You're not alone Chaz, Charlotte has work tomorrow, so I'll be bringing Angelica by myself to the party." Said Drew, as he got up from the table, to go check on Angelica, and see about leaving.

"We look forward to seeing you there." Didi replied with a smile.

"Well I'd better gather up Angelica and see to heading for home." Said Drew, as he headed off towards the living room, to find Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil taking their nap in the playpen, and Angelica, sitting in her time out corner, now coloring with some paper and crayons.

"Come on angel, time to go." Said Drew, as he scooped up Angelica and headed for the front door.

"Daddy, I want to audition to be on Miss Carrol's Happy House." Yelled Angelica.

"Well, ok, we'll see what we can do princess, but you know you might not get in." Said Drew, as he and Angelica walked outside of Tommy's house.

"I know, I know, but I really wanna do this! Please, pretty please?" Angelica pleaded.

"Alright, I'll talk to your mother and we'll see to sending in a postcard to Miss Carrol." Said Drew, as they got into the car and headed for the Toy Palace, to pick up Tommy's birthday present.

Meanwhile, Betty, Howard, and Chaz, all came into the living room, where they gathered up their sleeping kids, and headed for home.

Tommy POV

I awoke from my nappy to see my friends had all lefted me, but it was ok, as I knew they'd be back to play again really soon. I just played with my toys and watched mommy and daddy get everything ready for my birthday party. I couldn't believe it was happening.

That night, mommy gave me some chicken, carrots and cherries for dinner. I had fun sharing my food with Spike. So I would drop it on the floor, in hopes that Spike would catch it. But sometimes, my food didn't go on the floor, it landed next to me in my high chair.

"Uh oh." I said, dropping the food. But the chicken didn't hit the floor.

"Tommy! That chicken didn't go on the floor. Eat it!" Said my mommy.

"Uh oh." I continued to say, as I kept putting chicken in my chair.

"Eat your uh oh's." Said my mommy.

I kept giggling and having fun with this game, until I finally gave in, and ate my uh oh's.

After I was finished, mommy tried to nurse me, but I wasn't having it. This made my mommy cry, and swear that she would never nurse again. I guess that's why Dilly always has, and still does, drink from a bottle. Anyway, mommy gave me my bottle, and gave me a bath, where I played with my rubber ducky and frog squirt toys. After the bath, she dressed me in a red short sleeve shirt, put a clean diapie on me, and tucked me into my crib.

"Night night my soon to be one-years-old Tommy." Said my mommy, as she kissed the top of my forehead, turndid off the lights, left the room, and closed the door.

I fell asleep, as I ended another day of adventures, and looked forward to seeing more adventures happening, the following day.

End of Tommy POV

After Didi got Tommy to bed, she too headed to her room, where she found Stu already in bed. She changed into her pajamas and joined Stu in bed.

"Isn't it great that our little man is going to be a whole year old tomorrow? And I'm almost done with the Hoveramma prototype, which I know Tommy is going to enjoy very much!" Said Stu.

"Oh, it sure is." Said Didi with a smile.

"And, you don't miss Spensor anymore?" Stu asked.

"Stu, I think now that we have a healthy little boy, who's about to celebrate his first birthday tomorrow, I think it would be best, that we completely put Spensor behind us." Said Didi, as she got out of bed, and went over to her dresser, where she took the birth and death certificate of Spensor down from the top of the dresser, and opened a bottom drawer, where she buried the pieces of paper, under a bunch of junk, closed the drawer, and returned to bed.

By this time, Stu had fallen asleep, and not even two minutes later, Didi, was asleep too.

The video picture then faded to black, and at this point, a green picture appeared, with a black oval on top, and on top of the black oval, read Bonus Toon in yellow letters.

"What's this?" Tommy asked, as he paused the video.

"Looks like we're up to that bonus section." Said Peter.

Just then, Angelica came out of her hiding place, crying.

"What's wrong Angelica?" Peter asked.

"Oh guys, I remember how I was so mean with that clicker, and everything else I've done. I'm sorry for all of the times I lied to you and broke your toys. I'm sorry for telling the world you didn't exist, and I promise, to never do it again." Said  
>Angelica through her sobs.<p>

Of course, nobody believed her, and it was then, when Tommy spoke up.

"We appreciate your apology Angelica, but I'm sorry, maybe I'm your cousin, but I can't trust you no more." Replied Tommy.

"You… Can't?" Said Angelica, more tears streaming down her face.

Tommy nodded.

"Why not?" Angelica asked.

Just then, Peter lay a hand on Angelica's shoulder.

"Angelica, what you did, telling everyone on the Internet that Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil didn't exist, was not only the worst lie you could have told, but it was the straw that broke the cammel's back. In other words, the babies don't trust you anymore, and it's going to take a long time, if ever, to gain their trust back." Explained Peter.

"But what can I do?" Angelica asked.

"I don't know Angelica, but I'm sure we'll think of something." Said Peter, as Angelica wiggled her way out of Peter's arm, and ran off to another room, to have a good cry.

"Say Peter, I have a question." Said Zack.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"How did you meet Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Angelica anyway?" Zack asked.

"Well Zack, I'm glad you asked that question, as it's finally time, for me to tell you of that story." Said Peter, as he took the clicker from Tommy's hand, sat back down on the couch, and saw to unpausing the video, to begin the bonus section, and the telling, of his story.

And, we shall hear his story, in the next chapter.

Author's Notes: And so, in that chapter, you saw how the puppet show got messed up at Tommy's birthday party, why the stage and puppets were booked, but no puppeteers, you saw the events that would later lead to Angelica's Miss Carrol's Happy House audition and appearance, little did anybody know at that time that on that particular show, would be Miss Carrol's last appearance to ever be on TV, and we learn the real reasons as to why Chaz and Charlotte were not at Tommy's birthday party the following day. And, the story with the baby food, was once again, taken from real life events that occurred just the other day in fact. The only difference is, my nephew Zack was eating sausage instead of chicken, and, I'll admit, every single time my mom told him to eat his uh oh's, I cracked up laughing, nearly choking on the chicken pot pie I was eating at the time. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, and, I'll be back shortly, with the next chapter!


	21. Bonus Section, Prologue

Author's Note: I should point out, that we're now at the bonus section of this story. And because guest, El Nugget got my last trivia question correct, the events that occurred in chapter 19, The Rugrats Reunite, were also seen in the episode from season 3, Moving Away, which was also the last episode to air before Klasky Csupo took a hiatus from the production of Rugrats for a few years, well, she expressed an interest in learning more about Peter's existence before he met the Rugrats, and so, while the bonus section will not be extended, I will say, that this, will be briefly mentioned in this chapter. We'll also learn, how the Rugrats got reincarnated in the years between 2009 and 2012, leading regular lives, only being in their late 20's, early 30's come the year 2039, opposed to being closer to age 50 by that point.

Chapter 21, Bonus Section, Prologue, Peter Meets the Rugrats

Peter unpaused the video, where the screen changed to show a picture of the Confederacy, and began his story.

Peter POV

Well, you all should know that as a young child, I lived a rather average life, with my father John Albany, my mother Roselyn Albany, my older brother Nathaniel, my older syster Naddilie, my younger sister Maddie, and my younger brother Edward. But all throughout my youth, I couldn't help but express an interest in politics. I also found myself, constantly playing with different things, trying to invent new stuff. Then, in the year 2013, it finally happened. I created, a time machine. You all think I made that little black cube with a display on it, several buttons with numbers on them, and a green button that said Go, to help cure Angelica of her amnesia, but that was only part of the reason. I also built it, so I could go back in time, and help fight in the Confederacy, to help them win their independence.

So I punched in the year 1990 into the time machine, and disappeared into a flash of white light. When I emerged, there I stood, wearing my red t-shirt and blue jeans I had on earlier that day, only to be approached by a soldier.

"Who are you?" The soldier asked.

"My name is Peter, and I am here, to help the Confederacy, gain their independence." I replied.

"Not dressed like that you won't." Replied the soldier.

He took me to the castle of the Confederacy, located in Richmond, Virginia, where I changed out of my ratty old t-shirt and blue jeans, and changed, into my infamous gray confederate uniform. Post doing this, I trained vigorously, to fight the United States, and gain the Confederacy's independence. I fought for three long years, at the young age of fourteen, and the youngest, and bravest soldier, to hit the land. Also during this time, I ventured into all of the lands, including the homes of several Disney characters, where I made friends with all of the Disney characters, allowing them to come back to the Confederacy with me, in turn, helping me, to fight in battle.

Finally, on April 9, 1993, the Disney characters and I, fought our last battle, and I became king of the confederacy, gaining our independence. Three days later, on April 12, I signed some papers along with some delegates of the United States, making our independence, official. But it was three days after that, when my life took an unexpected turn, and something, I would never forget.

On the morning of April 15, 1993, the cast and crew from the new game show, Super Stumpers, was paying a visit to the confederacy, to hold auditions for the show. One of the people auditioning, was Tommy's mom, Didi Pickles. I was so moved by her performance at the audition, that I went up and personally spoke with her after the show. She was there with her husband Stu, who told me he invented toys for a living. They told me about you Tommy, and their other friends back home, who were all watching all of you, while they attended this audition.

We continued to talk and dine on the many snacks we had at the after party, while the contestants, all waited to hear about the results of their audition. An hour later, a man came up to the podium at the front of the room, and made the announcements.

"And, I am please to announce, that Didi Pickles, will be premiering as a contestant on the episode of Super Stumpers, scheduled to air on May 9, 1993!" Said the announcer into the microphone.

Didi squealed with delight.

"Congratulations Didi." I said with a smile, shaking her hand.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Said Didi excitedly.

"You know, we need to celebrate. Care to join us?" Stu asked.

"I'd be delighted!" I replied, as I went and got ready to go.

While I packed a small bag of a few things I might need while I was away in Yucaipa, California, attending Didi's party with her family and friends, it suddenly hit me. Based on what she told me, the children she and her friends had, were all ages three and younger, which meant, they might not be able to talk all that well to me yet, and while I loved being king of the Confederacy, I did miss my siblings. As I was getting ready to go, I ran into Genie, who had joined up with me, to accompany me on the trip to Stu and Didi's home.

"Why the long face?" Genie asked.

"Oh I don't know. I guess, I just, really wish I could understand small children, since there's going to be a bunch of them at this event." I replied with a sigh.

"Well King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, all you need to do is, say the magic word." Replied Genie with a smile.

I thought about it for a minute, and then, made my wish on Genie.

"I wish I had the ability, to talk to babies." I said, looking Genie straight into the eye.

All of the sudden, a green mist filled the room, and a minute later, it disappeared.

"Your wish has been granted!" Said Genie.

"Thank you." I replied.

"It's my job!" Replied Genie with a smile.

I then left the castle, and Genie and I piled into Stu and Didi's car, where we headed on our drive to Yucaipa, California. Upon getting there, we drove to Stu and Didi's house, walked inside, and were greeted by several lovely adults.

"Surprise!" The adults all shouted, as we opened the door, totally taken by surprise.

"Thank you everyone." Said Didi with a smile.

"Who's that?" Betty asked, pointing to me and Genie.

"We made a new friend at Didi's audition. Everyone, this is King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, and his friend, Genie." Said Stu.

"Please to meet you your hinus." Said Howard.

"Thank you, and please, just call me Peter." I replied with a grin.

I went around and introduced myself to Stu's father Lou, his older brother Drew, and sister-in-law Charlotte Pickles. I then went and introduced myself to their next door neighbors, Betty and Howard Deville, their neighbor from down the street, Chaz Finster, and a lovely black couple who lived across the street, Randy and Lucy Carmichael, who had moved into their house, just a few months ago.

"Nice to meet you all." I said, as I shook Lucy's hand, and we all headed out of the entry hall into the living room, where I spotted a playpen at the back of the room, and I spotted a bald headed baby wearing a blue t-shirt and a diaper, two kids wearing green jumpers with ducks on them, one of them, wearing a bow in their hair, and a small toddler with long orange reddish hair and glasses. I then spotted two little girls coloring outside the playpen. One of them was black, with brades in her hair, wearing a yellow dress with purple flowers, and the other one, had blond hair pulled up in two pigtails. I approached the young children, and introduced myself.

"Well hello there!" I said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Susie Carmichael who are you?" Asked the black girl.

"Why I'm King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, but you can call me Peter!" I said with a smile.

"You're a king? Wow!" Said the girl with blond hair.

"Yep, I sure am." I replied.

"Say, could I like, come with you and be a princess?" Asked Angelica.

"Sorry, there won't be any princesses of the Confederacy, until I take a wife, and have offspring of my own." I replied.

"Darn! And I thought you'd be really cool!" Snapped Angelica.

"Don't listen to Angelica, she's a big kid, and not very nice." Replied the bald headed baby.

I turned to look at him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Well, I'm Tommy, and this is Chuckie, Phil and Lil." Said Tommy, pointing to the other three babies in the playpen.

"Nice to meet you all!" I said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Said Chuckie shyly.

"I wanna meet the king." Said Lil.

"No me!" Argued Phil.

"No me!" Argued Lil.

"Guys, guys, we'll all go meet him." Said Tommy, opening the playpen with his screwdriver, and the four young toddlers, all came up to me, and gave me a huge group hug.

"Awe, you guys are so sweet!" I said, smiling down at them, and giving them all a hug.

Just then, a dog walked up to me, and licked my hand.

"And who is this furry fellow?" I asked, turning to see a brown dog, licking my hand.

"That's my dog Spike! We go on all sorts of adventures together!" Said Tommy with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Spike. Can you shake hands?" I asked, as I took Spike's right front paw, and shook it.

And that's the story, of how I met all of you. But it obviously, doesn't end there. We've gone on several adventures together, to the forrest, to Paris, and much more, but then, on April 12, 2003, something happened. Dil got a hold of my time machine, and fittled with some buttons on the bottom, flipping a switch from time travel, to age. We were having a conversation about going into the future, and Angelica wasn't being nice about letting us play with her karaoke machine, so we all took a trip into the future, only to have all of you, age ten years. After we aged, the time machine, blew up, and while you all went through life, all grown up, I disappeared, to fix the time machine. Well, it took me five years, four months, and five days, but finally, on August 17, 2008, I had everything back in proper working order. Unfortunately, I forgot to switch the switch on the back of the unit from time travel, to age travel, so when I tried to enter in the date of April 12, 2003, my fingers slipped, and I accidentally, entered April 12, 1986 instead. This in turn, caused all of you, to disappear, because I sent you all back to a time prior to your existence.

I was really upset, so turned to a close friend of mine, Frolo, who was my second man in command at the Confederacy, and asked him for some advice.

"The best thing to do now, is to let life start over again, and not touch anything." Explained Frolo.

I obeyed his command, and went on about my business, of being king of the Confederacy. Then, in September of 2009, Angelica was born, and it suddenly hit me. Everything was going to replay out as it did back in the 1980's, early 90's, only it would take place between 2009 and 2012.

Well, it did just that, and once Dil was born in 2012, it was safe for me, to flip the switch on the back of the time machine, from age travel to time travel, and that's, why Tommy here, celebrated his second birthday on August 11, 2013, and Dil celebrated his first birthday in 2013 as well. As now that things have been fixed, you all are aging as you should, meaning all of the adventures you had ten years in the future between 2003 and 2008, you'll get to re experience come the year 2022.

End of Peter POV

"Wow!" Exclaimed all of the Rugrats, as Peter paused the video at this point.

"That's a really neat story!" Kimi said excitedly.

"It is isn't it?" Peter replied.

"So what other stories do you have for us Peter?" Tommy asked.

"Well, one of my favorite stories, took place, before Dil was born, the first time around." Peter replied.

"Oh, you mean when Angelica tolded me and Chuckie about our family tree?" Tommy asked.

"Nope, it happened after that, but before your little brother was born." Peter replied.

"Oh, you must mean our Oakey Dokey Jones adventure, we had on the day of the big party, welcoming what I thought would be my new baby sister to my family." Said Tommy.

"Nope, before that." Peter replied.

"Hmmm, I don't remember anything that happened between learning about my family tree and my mommy's party." Said Tommy.

"Well I do, and so, let me unpause the video, and tell you all of a story I'd like to call, Brotherly, Preparedness." Said Peter, as he unpaused the video, and his story, continued.

And the next few chapters, will explore Peter's story, known as Brotherly Preparedness, which takes place while Didi is pregnant with Dil, and Peter, helps Tommy prepare, to be a big brother.

Author's Note: How I came up with Didi's Super Stumper's audition, well, I looked up a list of Rugrats episodes on Wikipedia, and it claimed, that King Ten Pin and Angelica Runs Away aired on April 4, 1993, while the next episode scheduled to air, Game Show Didi and Toys in the Attic, wouldn't air until May 9, 1993, and since Peter met the Rugrats on April 15, 1993, I decided to put that into perspective, preparing for that next episode. And yes, Peter's first major adventure with the Rugrats, was when he went with Tommy, Phil and Lil to Didi's appearance on Super Stumpers, helping them to find Tommy's mommy's place in the sun, only Peter got lost in the mess of the cast and crew, shooting the next upcoming episode of Wuggles the Muel. Also, You may have noticed, the dates of April 12, 2003 and August 17, 2008 being mentioned, when the Rugrats aged ten years, and then, disappeared into non-existance, having to be reborn again. Those were also the dates the series premier and series finale of All Grown Up aired as well. And finally, we're now down to the final seven chapters of this story. Depending on how this next week should go for me school wise, I'm going to do my best, to post one chapter a day in this story, completing it next Saturday. Also, be looking for another surprise from me, later on today, at around 8:00 p.m. Eastern this evening, if not sometime after that! For now though, you all enjoy the rest of your Saturday, and, I can assure you, there'll be more chapters coming in this story, as well as other new stories, and chapters in ongoing existing stories, coming soon, to a Fan Fiction website, near you, so please, do stay tuned!


	22. Brotherly Preparedness, Part 1

Author's Note: We all remember how at the end of the episode, The Family Tree, from Season 5, Didi finds out that she's pregnant. However, Tommy is still oblivious of this fact that he's going to become a big brother, because Stu and Didi were away on a cruise when they found out. Well, this chapter will tell the story, of Tommy receiving the news, had that episode continued, and so, here we go, with the next chapter in our bonus section of Prerugrats, as Peter's story, Brotherly Preparedness, begins!

Chapter 22, Brotherly Preparedness, Part 1, The Big Announcement

Peter unpaused the video, to show a dock overlooking a large body of water. Peter stood on the dock, wearing his gray confederate uniform, along with several other Disney characters, as he was waiting for a ship to arrive.

Peter POV

I stood on the dock, waiting for Didi and Stu to return from their anniversary cruise to Pantelonez, Mexico.

"_I hope they had a good time._" I thought to myself, as the large white ship, pulled into port.

Several people got off the ship, and a few minutes later, Stu and Didi walked towards me, Stu was still wearing his brown shorts and his red and green tie dyed shirt, while Didi, was wearing a yellow shirt and a pair of dark purple shorts. However, they looked unusually happy.

"Hi Stu, hi Didi, welcome home!" I said excitedly, giving them a hug.

"Thank you Peter." Didi replied, the smile never leaving her face.

As we left the port, and headed towards town, I couldn't help but wonder, how their trip went.

"So, how was your trip?" I asked.

"It was wonderful!" Didi replied.

"And we can't wait to tell everybody our big news!" Added Stu.

"Big news? What? What is it?" I asked.

"We can't tell you, not until we pick up Tommy from Chuckie's, and the whole family is back together." Replied Stu.

"And, isn't pop returning today from his fishing trip?" Didi asked.

"Yep, and Drew and Charlotte should be returning from Tokyo too." Replied Stu, as the car turned into the Finster's driveway.

As they turned into the driveway, Didi, started to feel sick.

"Something wrong Didi?" I asked.

"I'll be ok, I think, I just need to get to a bathroom." Said Didi, trying to not toss her cookies everywhere.

We all got out of the car and went up to the front door at the Finster's house, to see a note.

Gone to the park with the kids, be back soon, Yours Truly, Chaz, Marvin and Shirly.

"Who are Marvin and Shirly?" I asked, as I had been away all weekend working on Confederate stuff, unable to attend Stu and Didi's anniversary party, and only knew of their cruise because Chaz asked me to pick them up upon their return.

"Shirly and Marvin are Chaz's parents. They came up to help him with a family tree project this weekend and spend some time with their grandson Chuckie." Stu replied.

"Oh, ok. Well, here." I said, handing Didi an air sick bag I had lying around in one of the pockets of my gray confederate uniform, and she didn't hesitate. Her cookies went everywhere, and I just hoped she was going to be ok at that point.

We all got back into the toon car of Mickey's, that we were using to transport ourselves, and headed to the park, where we found Chaz and Betty sitting on a bench, and Marvin and Shirly, playing with Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, while Angelica, was off on a set of swings.

"Welcome home Stu and Didi." Said Chaz with a smile, as we approached them.

"Thank you." Didi replied, rather weakly, as she was still somewhat unsettled.

"Is everything ok?" Chaz asked.

"Everything's fine." Stu replied.

"And we have a big surprise for Tommy." Added Didi.

Just then, the toddlers came up to me.

"Hi Peter." Tommy said, giving my legs a hug.

"Hey Tommy, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm great! Angelica taughted us all about our family tree." Replied Tommy.

"Oh really?" I said.

Tommy nodded.

"Wow Tommy, it looks like your mommy and daddy are back." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah! And I hearded my mommy say she's got a big surprise for me." Said Tommy.

"Yep, she does." I replied, as Tommy ran off towards his mommy and daddy, who scooped him up in their arms, and gave him a hug.

Later, we all went back to Tommy's house, where I was hanging out with the Rugrats, who were playing in their playpen, while I sat on the outside, conversating with them.

"I wonder when mommy's gonna give me my big surprise." Said Tommy.

"I don't know Tommy." I replied.

Just then, Angelica skipped up to us.

"Oh, you babies are so dumb! Don't you know that grown ups always bury the surprises from a trip in the bottom of their suitcase?" Explained Angelica.

I nodded in agreement with her, as did the other Rugrats.

"That's it guys, we've got to go find my mommy's suitcase, and find my surprise ourselves, come on!" Said Tommy, as he opened up the playpen with his screwdriver, and Chuckie, Phil and Lil all followed behind him.

"But Tommy, I don't think…" I started to say, but stopped when I noticed the rugrats were no longer in sight.

They were heading up the stairs to Stu and Didi's room, so I followed close behind them. We got there, to find two suitcases on their bed.

"Which one is your mommy's Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"I don't know Chuckie, so we're gonna have to look through both of them. Phil and Lil, you look through the blue suitcase, while me and Chuckie look through the pink one." Said Tommy, as the babies split up, and undid the zippers on the suitcases, tossing everything out on the floor, as since they had company, it was obvious, that Stu and Didi hadn't unpacked their stuff yet.

Of course, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on here. I knew for sure what Tommy's surprise was, but decided I'd let Tommy, figure it out for himself. They threw clothes, toiletries, and other items out of the two suitcases on to the floor, until there was nothing left. Phil and Lil were the first to finish.

"I don't see anything in this suitcase Tommy." Said Phil.

"Yeah, all of the clothies we founded in here look too big for you Tommy." Added Lil.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Chuckie were still going through their suitcase, till they too, reached the bottom.

"I don't see anything Tommy." Said Chuckie.

"Me neither Chuckie." Tommy said with a frown.

"Awe, don't be sad Tommy, maybe your mommy put your surprise some where else." I said.

At that moment, Angelica, walked into the room.

"What's the matter with baldy?" Angelica asked.

"He's sad because we looked through his parents suitcases, but they found hno surprise." I replied.

"Don't you dummies know anything? There's no surprise for Tommy, the grown ups were just making it up." Snapped Angelica.

"No they weren't Angelica." Tommy snapped.

"Oh yes they were, cuz you dumb babies don't deserve nothing, especially the bald ones." Said Angelica, as she skipped out of the room.

Tommy, collapsed down on the floor, and started to cry. I went over, and comforted him.

"Now don't cry Tommy, you know Angelica can be a real pain." I said, picking up Tommy and giving him a hug.

"Why does she always have to get my hopes up, and then, ruin it?" Tommy asked through his tears.

"You know why, because she's Angelica." I replied.

A few minutes later, We heard Didi, calling us down to dinner.

"I think it's time for dinner guys, let's go eat." I said.

"I'm not hungry." Snapped Tommy.

"Oh, come on Tommy, don't give me that. I think your mommy and daddy missed you very much, and, I know for sure, they would never lie to you, even if Angelica says they would, so let's go." I said, as I carried Tommy downstairs, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, following close behind me.

We got downstairs, and all took seats at the table, Tommy and the other rugrats, were put into high chairs. Lou was back from his fishing trip, and Drew and Charlotte were even back from Tokyo, and everyone's parents, had shown up.

The feast was laid out on the table, and, it smelled delicious!

"What are we having tonight?" I asked.

"We're having Pyayia." Replied Didi.

"We ate it on the cruise, and Didi loved it so much, that she looked up one of the recipes in her cookbooks, and I helped her prepare the meal." Said Stu.

"And I fell asleep in front of the TV, after a long weekend of fishing." Added Lou.

We all dined on our dinner, even Tommy started to eat.

"I think somebody was hungrier than they thought." I said, glancing at Tommy.

Tommy nodded.

After we all finished, Didi, stood up at the table.

"Everyone, I have an announcement. I'm going to have a baby!" Said Didi excitedly.

"It's true. The entire weekend while we were on our cruise, Didi and I thought she was suffering from sea sickness, but after trying every trick in the book to cure her sea sickness, and having no luck, I finally took her down to the nurse, and, it was made clear, Didi, was pregnant." Explained Stu.

"Hear that Tommy? Your mommy is going to have a baby! That means, you're going to be a big brother!" I said.

Tommy's frown instantly turned upside down into a huge smile.

"Wow, so this was my surprise? I'm going to be a big brother?" Asked Tommy.

I nodded.

"Wow! That's the bestest surprise ever! Guess what guys, I'm gonna be a big brother!" Said Tommy, as Chuckie, Phil, and Lil, all cheered with excitement.

"Way to go Tommy!" Said Chuckie, Phil and Lil in unison.

On the other side of the table, there was one person, who wasn't all that happy.

"Great, just great, another dumb baby around here." Angelica muttered to herself, crossing her arms across her chest.

I went over to Angelica, to have a talk with her.

"Something wrong Angelica?" I asked, laying a hand on her shoulder, and taking a seat in the empty chair that was next to her, as the grown ups had moved into the living room to have their coffee and dessert.

"Yes Peter, I don't want another baby around." Snapped Angelica.

"Now Angelica, you don't want another little cousin?" I asked.

Angelica shook her head.

"You know, maybe you'd enjoy your cousins more if you were nice to them." I said.

"Yeah right." Replied Angelica.

"No really, I bet you can't be nice to Tommy and his friends until the new baby is born." I said.

"Really? What's in it for me?" Angelica asked.

"Ok, I'll make a deal with you. If you're nice to everyone, including your cousin Tommy and his friends, between now and when your new baby cousin is born, I have a ten pound bag of Reptar bars in my closet back at the castle of the Confederacy with your name on it." I said.

"Ooooh, Reptar bars. Can I have them now?" Angelica asked.

"You only get the Reptar bars, if you're nice for the next nine months." Said Peter.

"Nine months? Nine months? Nine months!" Shreaked Angelica.

"Come on Angelica, I know you can do this if you try." Said Peter.

Angelica smiled at me.

"Well, since there's Reptar bars involved, I guess I can give it a try." Replied Angelica, once she had calmed down.

We shook on it, and we all headed into the living room, where we joined the other adults for coffee and dessert.

End of Peter POV

"And that's the story, of how you found out Tommy, that you were going to be a big brother!" Peter said, as he paused the video.

"Wow! I had forgotted all about that!" Said Tommy.

"So is it all coming back to you now?" Peter asked.

Tommy shook his head.

"Well my story isn't finished, there's more! Like the time you went to big brother big sister class." Peter said.

"Hey, I'm a big brother, how come I didn't go to big brother school?" Chuckie asked.

"Because your sister Kimi came back with you and your parents from Paris, and your daddy adopted Kimi, while your new mommy, adopted you. And Phil and Lil never attended big brother big sister school, because they were born at the same time, but Tommy here, his mommy would be having the baby, allowing Tommy, to go to big brother big sister class, to prepare to be a big brother. Of course, I'll never forget how everything went down." Explained Peter, as he unpaused the video, to continue his story.

And, we'll learn all about Tommy's experience with big brother big sister class, and the aftermass of it, in the next chapter, as Brotherly Preparedness, our bonus section of Prerugrats, continues.


	23. Brotherly Preparedness, Part 2

Author's Note: I apologize in advance if I'm very inaccurate with the happenings at Tommy's big brother big sister class. Because I'm the baby of the family, I never went to one, so have no clue what they really do at them. Thus, I am making up what I think goes on at them as I go along, so just letting you know in advance, to any readers who have actually attended one of those classes. And, enough of my jibber jabber, let's get on with the next chapter, as we continue to explore Peter's story, Brotherly Preparedness!

Chapter 23, Brotherly Preparedness, Part 2, The Big Brother Big Sister Class

Peter unpaused the video and continued his story.

Peter POV

A few months have passed since we all got the news that Tommy was going to be a big brother. Things were changing for Tommy, but he didn't mind in the least. He found all of these changes, to be a new adventure, like when he got his big boy bed. He loved how it made him feel all grown up, and, he could forego having to use a screwdriver in the middle of the night just to break free and go on adventures. And as for Angelica, she more or less, ignored us, as she watched TV and played with all of the Cynthia merchandise her parents continued to spoil her with on a day-to-day basis. But then came the most interesting day of my entire life.

Didi was six months pregnant, and when she called me on this particular morning, she told me she wanted to ask a favor of me, but she felt better, asking me in person. By this time, she knew she would be having a baby girl, and she and Stu wanted to name it Trixi, after Stu's late mom, and Tommy's paternal grandmother, who he never had the pleasure of meeting because she was very sick when he was born, and died when Tommy was only 9-months-old. Nonetheless, I looked forward to going to spend another day with my best friends in the whole wide world, the Rugrats, as they prepared to make room for Tommy's new sister. I got there, to find several painters at the house, and some of the upstairs windows, in particular, the ones overlooking Tommy's room, covered up with huge sheets.

"What's going on?" I asked as I got inside the house, after Didi let me in the door, looking very pregnant.

"We're getting the nursery painted, it's a special treat to make it extra special for the new baby." Didi replied, as she led me over to the couch.

"Con flabbid, why do I have to go to grandparent class? I already know how to be a good grandparent, don't I Scout." Said Lou, as he patted Tommy on the head, making Tommy giggle.

"Because Pop, you're always falling asleep in front of the TV and letting the kids run wild. It's time you learn how to be a proper grandparent." Explained Stu.

Just then, Lou and Stu walked into the living room from the kitchen, and brought Tommy over to me. I took Tommy from Lou's arms and put him in my lap.

"Hey there." I said.

"Hi Peter." Said Tommy with a smile.

Just then, Didi walked into the room.

"Oh Peter, I'm glad you're here." Said Didi.

"It's always a pleasure coming to spend time here with all of you." I replied with a smile.

"Listen, Peter, we need a favor." Said Didi, taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"Really? What is it?" I asked.

"Well, with pop going off to grandparent class, at the same time Stu and I have Lamar's Breezing and parenting class, is Tommy's big brother big sister class. Do you think you could accompany Tommy to the class? It will be his first one." Said Didi.

"I'd be honored to take Tommy to big brother big sister class. I'm a big brother, went to them twice, once before Maddie was born, and again before Edward was born, and, they're quite fascinating!" I replied.

"Thank you, you're a life savor." Said Didi, patting me on the shoulder.

Later on that day, Chuckie, Phil and Lil all came over to play.

"Guess what guys." Said Tommy excitedly to the other rugrats.

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"I'm going to big brother big sister school tomorrow." Said Tommy.

"Wow, there's really a school where you learn how to be a big brother?" Asked Phil.

"But me and Phillip never went to anything like that." Added Lil.

"That's because you're too dumb to go to big brother big sister school. Tommy's going so they can pass him off, to the jungle where he'll go live with garillas like Carman." Explained Angelica, who came in and overheard their conversation at this point.

"Angelica, it's Tarzan, and Tommy isn't going off to live with garillas. Oh and, I'll let this one slide, but you screw up one more time, and the bet is off." I said.

Angelica nodded in agreement with me.

"Why is my grandpa not happy then?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know Tommy, maybe another monster gotted into his matress." Said Chuckie.

"I don't think so." I replied.

The following day, I went to the Pickles' home to pick up Tommy for his big brother big sister class, only to find Lou, still in his pajamas.

"You ok Lou?" I asked, as I walked through the living room to head towards the backyard where Tommy was.

"No, I'm sick." Replied Lou.

"This wouldn't be an excuse to get out of going to grandparent class, would it?" I replied.

"Maybe?" Lou said sarcastically.

"Well too bad Pop, you're going, and you'd better get dressed, Didi and I need to leave for Lamars in ten minutes." Said Stu, who came up from the basement into the living room at this point.

"What you working on now Stu?" I asked.

"My latest and greatest invention, the reptar wagon, the ultimate means of toddler transportation, the perfect children's toy." Explained Stu.

"Wow! Sounds wonderful! I look forward to seeing it when it's finished!" I said excitedly.

"Oh, and where's Tommy?" I asked.

"He's out in the backyard." Replied Didi, who had managed to woddle her way into the living room at this point.

I headed out to the backyard, to find Tommy, sitting next to the tree.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm waiting by the tree, in hopes my little sister will fall out. Angelica says babies come from trees." Said Tommy.

"Now don't be silly Tommy, your little sister isn't going to come out of the tree." I said.

"She isn't?" Tommy asked.

"Nope, as usual, Angelica made that up, but no worries, you'll learn all about where they really come from when we go to big brother big sister class. You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah Peter, let's go!" Said Tommy, who stood up from where he was sitting, and the two of us, headed off confidently towards Stu and Didi's car, as they would be driving all of us to the hospital for our different classes.

We got to the hospital, and once we managed to drag Lou to where his grandparent class would be meeting, Tommy and I told Stu and Didi goodbye, and went off in search of his big brother big sister class. A little while later, we found it, and a lovely nurse with black hair, greeted us.

"Welcome to big brother big sister class. I'm Tina. Who are you?" Tina asked.

"I'm king Peter Albany of the Confederacy, and I am accompanying my good friend, Tommy Pickles, to this class. He's going to be a big brother, for the very first time!" I explained.

"Well Tommy, you're going to have lots of fun here today." Said Tina, as Tommy smiled up at her.

"Why don't you two go take a seat on the circle, and we'll get started." Said Tina.

We went and took seats on the circle, which was lined with little squares with different pictures on them. Tommy sat down on the one remaining square that had Reptar's picture on it, while I found a wooden chair to sit in, and moved it over next to Tommy. A few minutes later, Tina got us all to quiet down, and began the class.

"Good morning boys and girls, my name is Tina, and welcome to big brother big sister class. Why don't we go around the room, and introduce ourselves." Explained Tina.

Everybody went around and introduced themselves, and when it got to our turn, I spoke up on Tommy's behalf, since he couldn't talk to grown ups.

"I am King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, and this here is Tommy Pickles, who's about to be a big brother to a little sister." I said.

"Well it's great to see you all here this morning. Now, let me statrt out by saying that this is a very exciting time for all of you, but it can also be a difficult one too. You see, your family is getting bigger, as you're about to gain another member of the family. You won't be mommy and daddy's only child anymore. You're going to have to learn and share with your mommy and daddy, just like you share toys with your friends at daycare or the park. You may need to help mommy out, since she's going to be very busy with your new baby brother or sister, and you'll have to learn to share the attention of mommy and daddy, but always remember, that love, doesn't shrink, it only grows, as new family members like your little brothers and sisters, come into the family!" Explained Tina, as she walked around the circle.

A few minutes later, she got out some baby dolls, that were designed, to be like new born babies. Their heads, were too big for their bodies.

"After your baby brother or sister comes home from the hospital, this is what they're going to look like." Explained Tina, holding up the newborn baby looking doll.

"Would any of you like to try holding the baby?" Tina asked.

Tommy and I along with all of the other kids, crowded around Tina, as we each had a turn, holding the baby. When it got to us, she had Tommy sit down in a chair, and showed him the proper way to hold the baby.

"Now Tommy, you put one hand under its head, and the other, under its back." Said Tina, as she positioned Tommy's hands.

I couldn't help but notice, that Tommy, wasn't having any fun anymore.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"This isn't my little sister, it's just a dumb old doll like Angelica's Cynthia. And why are we sitting around here? Aren't we at the hopcickle? Isn't this where Tina said babies come from?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, they do, but…" I started to say before Tommy cut me off.

"Then let's go find her." Said Tommy, as he headed for the door.

I knew we were in trouble, and this, could not turn out good.

"Tommy! Come back!" I shouted, but it was too late, Tommy, had escaped the room.

"Something wrong?" Tina asked.

"I've gotta go chase after Tommy, he's escaped, in search of his little sister." I replied.

"Really? Our little brothers and sisters are here at the hopcickle?" A kid with black hair wearing a blue dress said, who had sat down at the arts and craft table, where the kids could make presents to give to their new baby brothers and sisters.

"We should have gone with him. Find the bald headed kid in the diapers." Said a boy with red hair, who was eyeing a wall full of pictures of young children with their new baby brothers and sisters, that parents would submit to the big brother big sister school after the kids who participated in the class, received their younger siblings, and had their first pictures taken with them, placed up on the wall, for all future brothers and sisters to see.

"_Uh oh._" I thought to myself, as the other children escaped from the big brother big sister class, running through the halls of the hospital, looking for Tommy, who they thought would lead them to their brothers and sisters. I knew deep down they would get to nothing, and I only hoped to find them before it was too late.

The other toddlers had caught up to Tommy, who was trying to figure out where to start looking.

"We're coming with you." Shouted the boy with red hair.

"Yeah we wanna find our baby brothers and sisters too." Added the black haired girl in a blue dress.

"Well ok then, follow me." Said Tommy, as he walked into another room.

"Hey that's my grandpa." Said Tommy, as he peered towards the back of the room, filled with elderly people.

"Now future grandparents, there are several things you should know about your new grand child. This pamphlet will explain everything you need to know, like, during the first six months of development, the baby should sleep on their back, to prevent SIDS, better known as Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, and remember that you're the grandparents. You should consult with the parents, your children, allowing them to make the decisions about what their child is and isn't allowed to do. This can be hard, having to step down as parents, but you'll be so attracted to those little bundles of joy, you'll just want to hug them, and love them, and spend your retirement pension on clothes and toys for the young sprout." Explained an elderly lady at the front of the room, who was reading through the pamphlet to the grandparents as she spoke.

Tommy's grandpa however, was asleep for this entire lecture.

"Guys, I don't think our baby brothers and sisters are gonna be in here. Let's look somewhere's else." Said Tommy, as he and the other kids from the class, left the grandparent class, to go in search of their future siblings.

Tommy had picked up speed, until he ran into a cart filled with food for patients. Kirston was there, doing candy stripe duties, when she recognized Tommy, who had landed on the cart.

"Oh my gosh, that's Tommy!" Shouted Kirston.

"You know this child?" Tina asked, as she had caught up with us.

"Yes, his mother brought him into our class as a learning aid to change diapers." Replied Kirston.

Unnoticed by anybody, the cart had continued down the hall, bumping into walls, causing food to fall off and fly everywhere, as the other toddlers had made their way up to the cart, and was pushing Tommy, and two other toddlers, who had joined him on the cart, down the hall.

"Guys! Stop!" I shouted, as I ran towards the toddlers, but it was too late. They were headed for the stair well, which I knew couldn't go well, as the cart started to bump down the stairs. The toddlers, screaming, and clutching on to one another for dear life.

Little did I know down that flight of stairs was where the lamars class was meeting, until a loud crash was heard, and I got to the bottom of the stairs, which were covered in soup and beverages, as a result of the food and drinks being spilled off of the cart, only to look up to see Stu, Didi, and several other pregnant moms and their husbands, staring at us.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright Tommy?" Didi said, as she picked up Tommy, who was crying, as he fell off the cart and bumped his head.

I caught up to them at this point, thankful Tommy was still alive. This in turn, caused the rest of big brother big sister class, and lamars class, to be canceled, as the parents went and had all of their kids checked out, while the janiters, got busy, cleaning up the food disaster that had occurred in the hall. Luckily, all Tommy had was a huge bump on his head, and no concussion. The doctor gave him some ice, and we headed back home, once Stu got Lou to wake up.

"Come on pop, it's time to go." Said Stu, shaking his father in the back of the grandparent class.

"Really? I can go home? Yipee!" Said Lou, jumping up excitedly and dashing out of that hospital, faster than a swarm of hornets.

"You really didn't like that class, did you?" I asked, as I was seated next to Lou in the car on the way back to the Pickles' home.

"In my day you didn't go to grandparent classes, you learned on the job. And my grandparents had to walk fifteen miles to our house, in the snow, with no shoes." Explained Lou.

"Oh, I see." I replied, turning in the other direction, noticing Tommy, with the ice on his head, looking pretty upset.

"Peter, didn't that lady say my baby sister would come from the hopcickle?" Tommy asked.

"It's hospital, and yes Tommy, she did." I replied.

"Then where is she?" Tommy asked.

"Oh Tommy, she's not here yet." I replied.

I could tell he was confused over this whole big brother big sister thing, and where the little sister came from, and there I was, trying to figure out how to explain it to him.

When we finally got back to his house, Didi put Tommy down for his nap, while I paced around the living room, trying to figure out the best way to explain to Tommy about where his little sister would come from. After a while, I got tired of pacing around, so went into the kitchen, only to find some sonogram pictures that Didi had received from her last checkup with the doctor on the table. Stu and Didi were also upstairs taking a nap, so I was left to my own devices, as I sat down at the kitchen table, and examined the pictures closely. It was then, that I noticed something.

End of Peter POV

At this point, Peter had paused the video.

"What did you notice Peter?" Tommy asked.

"Is Dil an alium after all?" Zack asked.

Before Peter could answer, the kids parents and Zack's aunt, had all entered the room.

"We're back." Said Didi, as she walked into the room.

"Did you guys have a good time at the up all night casino and resort?" Peter asked.

"We did, but we're exhausted, and just want to curl up and watch some TV." Said Stu.

"Well why don't you all join us, we're watching a video about what your lives were like before I met you all, and we're up to the section where I helped Tommy prepare to be a big brother. And Didi, come sit down next to me, as you got here, just in time." Said Peter, motioning Didi towards an empty place on the couch.

"What is it?" Didi asked.

"Sit down, I want to show you something." Said Peter.

"Show me what?" Didi asked.

"Didi, you know I'd never lie to you, but I think it's high time, I tell you a secret I've kept, for quite sometime now." Said Peter, as he unpaused the video, to continue his story.

And, what is Peter's secret that he's about to tell to Didi, after keeping it for over a year? We'll find out, in the next chapter, as Brotherly Preparedness, continues!

Author's Note: Now you guys may be thinking, did you make up the whole grandparent class thing? The answer to that question, is no, as my parents attended a grandparent class last year before my nephew Zack was born, and we're all familiar with moms attending lamars breezing classes, so I thought it would be interesting, to have Tommy's grandpa attend one of those classes, but not be all that interested into going to one, cuz, well, we know how he can be sometimes.


	24. Brotherly Preparedness, Part 3

Chapter 24, Brotherly Preparedness, Part 3, Peter's Secret

Peter unpaused the video, and continued his story, which he would now be sharing with the Rugrats parents and guardians, as well as the Rugrats.

Peter POV

I continued to stare at the sonogram pictures, trying to figure this out. Then, it hit me! While everyone thought Tommy would be getting a little sister, if I took a magnifying glass, and viewed the picture closely, I could see that Trixi, Tommy's future baby sister, wasn't going to be a sister after all. That's right, Tommy, was getting a baby brother! But with how the picture was taken, and this was true, of all of the pictures I was able to find, one needed a magnifying glass, to tell this. I couldn't believe how smart I was, to have figured out this little detail, that the doctors overlooked at the hospital. Then, I found another sonogram picture. It was a baby girl, and on the back of the picture, was written the name, Amillia Pickles. I could not believe it, another family with the same last name was also having a baby, and somewhere along the lines, there was a mix up.

I knew I had to get to the bottom of this sooner than later, so I left a note for Stu and Didi, letting them know I had to leave early, to please tell Tommy goodbye for me, and I headed off to the hospital, to see if I could get some information, and get everything straightened out. But after speaking with several doctors, I found out that Amilia Pickles had moved away, and thus, there was nothing more I could do. I would have to tell Didi about what I found out, and hoped that she believed me, but as usual, Angelica, spoiled my plan, and lost her bet to getting that ten pound bag of Reptar bars.

I then got called away on some business at the White House, to speak with the president, and deal with some United States delegates, so was away for a month. By the time I returned, Didi looked as if she could be due any day, Tommy was still feeling pretty sad that he had not found his little sister yet, and there I was, still holding this secret inside.

The first day I went to visit the Rugrats post returning from my trip, I ran into Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, trying to do something with a bunch of dirty dishes they had drug off from the kitchen table after lunch.

"Come on guys, help me wash these dishes." Demanded Tommy.

"Why?" Phil asked.

"Cuz at big brother school, they taughted me that as a big brother, I'd need to help my mommy out by doing the things she usually does. So come on guys, help me." Said Tommy.

I saw the four toddlers, climb up to the bathroom sink, in search of soap, only Phil, who was on top at this point, couldn't reach the soap, and grabbed the toothpaste instead.

"Is this it Tommy?" Phil asked, showing him the toothpaste.

"Yep, come down." Said Tommy, as Phil climbed down from the counter, and joined Tommy, Chuckie, and Lil on the floor, who had a pile of dirty dishes in front of them.

Lil grabbed the toothpaste out of Phil's hand, unscrewed the cap, and dumped the contents of the toothpaste into one of the dirty bowls.

"Eeewww, this doesn't look like any soap I ever sawed." Said Lil.

The babies started sticking their hands into the stuff.

"This stuff feels too sticky." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah, but at least it has a nice color, and, feels neat." Said Phil, smearing the toothpaste all over his fingers, and licking them off.

I finally went to clean them up, when Didi, beat me to it.

"Kids! No!" Shreaked Didi, who started to cry. This in turn, caused the toddlers to start crying.

"It's not working out you guys, every time we try to do something nice for my mommy we mess up." Said Tommy between sobs.

"Don't worry Tommy, I'm sure your baby sister will get here soon." Replied Chuckie, who now put a hand around Tommy's shoulder, forgetting he still had toothpaste covered fingers, getting a glob on Tommy's shirt.

It was then I remembered, why I came over. Not only to babysit the rugrats, but to reveal my secret. Little did I know, I was about to not have my chance.

Just then, Stu came into the room, where Didi was having a meltdown.

"_Looks like the hormones are at it again._" Stu thought to himself, as he approached Didi and the toddlers.

"Another mood swing?" Asked Stu.

"Uh huh?" Said Didi, who sobbed into his shoulder.

"And this morning sickness, is driving me crazy!" Yelled Didi, still crying into Stu's arms.

I knew at that point, I'd better intervene.

"I'm here to babysit the kids, and, just look at this mess! Tommy! What were you up to?" I asked, rounding up the rugrats and the pile of toothpaste covered dishes on the bathroom floor.

"Thank you for babysitting. I think a night out alone with Didi, is just what she needs, before we've got two kids, and less time for a night of freedom from parenting for a while." Said Stu, as he led the emotional soon to be mother of mood swings out of the bathroom, and they headed out the front door on their date.

I couldn't remember where Tommy's grandpa was off to that night, but they needed me to babysit, and, that's exactly what I did. First, I went up and got the dishes cleaned up properly, explaining to Tommy that while he may want to help his mommy out, the best thing for him to do, would be to give her hugs, and comfort her, when she didn't feel well. And, I also explained, that toothpaste, doesn't exactly make for very good dish washing soap. Once I cleaned up the dishes, gave all of the rugrats a bath, and got them into bed, I went back downstairs, where I found Angelica, still awake at the table, cutting up construction paper with her new Cynthia scissors.

"Angelica! What are you doing?" I asked, when I saw the mess of papers on the floor.

"I'm having fun with my new Cynthia scissors, and look, I found this!" Said Angelica, picking up the sonogram pictures off of the table.

"Angelica! You put those down right now!" I demanded.

"Really? Why should I?" Angelica asked angrily.

"Because, those are your aunt Didi's first baby pictures of the new baby. You would not want to destroy them, would you?" I asked.

"All the more reason to destroy them. If they disappear, maybe that dumb baby won't be born, making one less dumb baby to come into this world." Snapped Angelica.

But before I could say anything else, it was too late. Angelica was vigorously chopping up the sonogram pictures, and before I could get them away from her, she threw the pieces, into the trash.

"I'm sorry Angelica, but afraid you just lost the bet." I said.

"Why?" Angelica asked.

"Because chopping up the first pictures of your new baby cousin was wrong, and you know it." I replied.

"I'm sorry." Said Angelica.

"It's too late Angelica, you lost the bet. Now go brush your teeth and get into bed." I demanded, as I saw Angelica off to bed, and cleaned up her mess in the kitchen.

I would have had her clean up the mess, but it was growing late, and I needed something to keep me from crying and looking like an idiot. Now, it was hopeless. Thanks to Angelica ruining my plan, there was no way, I could reveal my secret to Stu and Didi now, as they would never believe me.

As the days continued to pass, it was all I could do, to not blab, but keeping a secret was hard. I could only hope the baby would be born sometime soon, so its gender would be revealed, clearing me of this secret I was having to hold on to. Meanwhile, Tommy, kept spending more time with his parents, making everyone quite concerned. I told them to not worry about it, that it was probably only a phase, with the new baby around the corner. Didi, proceeded to look it up in one of her Lipchitz books, to find a similar explanation to mine. It was then, I got my brilliant idea.

"I've got an idea. How would you and Stu like a night of freedom from parenthood, in your very own home?" I asked Didi, as she was cleaning the kitchen for the hundredth time that day, as it seemed since she became pregnant, nothing was clean enough for her.

"What do you mean Peter?" Didi asked.

"Well, I could take Tommy and his friends with me to the Confederacy tonight, and have them come over, for a big sleepover." I suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea." Said Didi with a smile.

"Besides, it would allow for us to get the finishing touches put on to the nursery while Tommy isn't in there, asleep." Said Stu, who had walked into the kitchen at this point.

"And don't worry, I'll make sure to bring Tommy and his friends, back in time for the baby shower tomorrow." I said with a smile.

"It's settled then." Said Didi.

End of Peter POV

At this point, Peter paused the video, and looked over at Didi.

"So, how do you feel, now knowing I knew your new baby was going to be a boy, before anybody else?" Peter asked.

"Oh Peter, I can't be mad at you. If anything, I should be mad at my niece for cutting up those pictures in the first place." Said Didi.

"Well, Dil's been here for over a year now, so it's no use crying over spilled milk, but if I should know about something like that again in the future, I won't hesitate to come to you sooner. I was just, worried nobody would believe me." Peter said, putting an arm around Didi's shoulder.

"Oh Peter, you have always been honest with us, I could never doubt you." Said Didi with a smile.

"I'm glad to know this." Said Peter.

A little while later, the adults left the living room, to go find Angelica, and scold her for cutting up the pictures, as while nobody was mad at Peter, Didi was sad that she didn't have any sonogram pictures of Dil, while she had all of Tommy's, somewhere tucked away in a drawer in her bedroom.

"So what happens nextest?" Tommy asked.

"You don't remember your first slumber party at the Confederacy?" Peter asked.

Tommy shook his head.

"Well, looks like we're not done yet, make yourselves comfortable, as our story of Brotherly Preparedness, continues." Said Peter, as he picked the remote back up off of the coffee table, and unpaused the video, to continue his story.

Author's Note: And this, ends chapter 24. How does that slumber party go? We'll find out, in chapter 25. And with how noisy my neighbors were being, making it difficult for me to type up this chapter, due to lack of concentration, and the fact that I'm leaving in about three hours to go celebrate my brother's birthday, we only have four more chapters to go on this story, time will tell, if I get the rest of them released over the next few days, with school and all around the corner, but if nothing else, I'll be coming home right after school on Thursday of this week, putting me more or less, back on a regular schedule this week, so, here's hoping, I can have this story completed, by the start of next weekend, if not by the end of it.


	25. Brotherly Preparedness, Part 4

Chapter 25, Brotherly Preparedness, Part 4, The Last Night as an Only Child

Peter unpaused the video, and continued his story.

Peter POV

It was all set. That evening, I would be taking Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil with me to Richmond, Virginia, to my castle of the Confederacy. Betty and Chaz brought by Chuckie, Phil and Lil's pajamas, while Didi handed me an overnight bag of Tommy's things.

"So Tommy, you looking forward to your slumber party at the Confederacy?" I asked, patting Tommy on the head.

"I sure am Peter, what an adventure! But, what's a slumber party again?" Tommy asked.

Just then, Angelica passed by.

"It's like I told you a while back baldy, if you have to ask, you'll never know." Snapped Angelica, as she tried to get in line with Tommy and the other toddlers.

"I'm sorry Angelica, but you're not invited." I said, dragging Angelica away.

"And why not?" Angelica asked in a snappy tone of voice.

"Because of how bad you've been the last few days." I replied.

Just then, Charlotte walked up to us.

"Even if you could, we need to go get your dress for your aunt Didi's party tomorrow. Jonathan has it all picked out and ready for you to try on. Chao everyone." Said Charlotte, as she grabbed Angelica's arm and led her out of Stu and Didi's house.

"Have fun everyone, we'll see you tomorrow for the party." Said Didi, as she gave Tommy a kiss, and saw us out the door.

The next thing we knew, we were outside the door. Mickey Mouse was driving us back to Richmond in the toon car, so I got everyone strapped in, and, we headed off. As we left, I overheard Susie Carmichael singing from inside her bedroom.

"_Susie must be practicing a song she'll be singing at Didi's baby shower tomorrow._" I thought to myself, as we passed by her house, and headed for the Confederacy.

Upon getting there, we were greeted by General Frolo, Hewy, Dewy and Louy, Chip and Dale, Mufasa and Scar, Lilo and her big sister, the gorilla family from Tarzan, the cast of Frozen, and Hercules.

"Wow! All of these people are at my party?" Tommy asked.

"Yep, and most of them, have sibblings." I replied.

"Siblings?" Tommy asked.

"It's another word for brothers and sisters." I replied.

We headed into the castle of the confederacy, where I took the rugrats stuff up to one of the big bedrooms, and got everyone settled.

"Now you guys play here while I go see to getting dinner ready for tonight." I said, leading Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, into a huge playroom filled with toys.

"Ooooooh." The rugrats said in unison at the sight of all of the toys.

I left them to play while I went down to see to getting dinner ready.

End of Peter POV

The Rugrats enjoyed playing with all of the toys, till Tommy, got his brilliant idea.

"This castle sounds really neat! Let's go exploring!" Said Tommy eagerly.

"But Tommy, Peter told us to stay here." Said Chuckie.

"Awe come on Chuckie, I'm sure Peter wouldn't mind if we explored the castle. After all, he's our friend! Now come on!" Said Tommy, as he headed for the door of the playroom, Phil, Lil and Chuckie, all following behind him.

When they got into the hall, they approached Scar and Mufasa, who offered to give them a tour of the castle. The rugrats accepted, so Tommy and Chuckie hopped on top of Mufasa's back, while Phil and Lil road on Scar's back, as they showed the rugrats around the castle. While they showed the rugrats around, Scar and Mufasa, gave Tommy, some pieces of brotherly advice.

"Now Tommy, as a big brother, it's very important that you look out for your younger sister." Said Mufasa.

"And if your sister wants to do something, don't exclude her because you're the oldest. In other words, if she wants to be queen, let her, don't do what my brother did, not letting me, be king." Added Scar.

"Oh, ok, so let my little sister come along with me on adventures then?" Tommy asked.

Scar and Mufasa nodded.

A few minutes later, the two lions and rugrats headed into a ball room, where Hewy, Dewy and Louy, Chip and Dale were all having a party. Tommy however, noticed a trap door on the floor, surrounded in brightly blinking yellow lights.

"Ooooh, look guys, I wonder what this is for?" Tommy asked with curiosity, as he approached the door, and lifted it up, only to cause Chip, who was on top of the door at the moment, to fall through the trap door.

"Oh no, my brother is down there!" Cried Dale.

"Don't worry Dale, I, a soon to be big brother, will rescue your brother." Said Tommy confidently, as he jumped through the trap door.

"Oh no, where did Tommy go?" Chuckie asked in a panic.

"Uh, I think he went through that trap door." Replied Phil.

"Ooooh, this is just like the door Reptar went through in Reptar versus the Giant Cochroaches." Said Lil.

"There are cochroaches? Neat! Let's go!" Said Phil, as he grabbed Lil's hand, and the two of them, jumped through the trap door.

"Guys, don't leave me here all alone." Cried Chuckie, as he jumped through the trap door, screaming as he fell down.

A few minutes later, Hewy, Dewy and Louy, and Scar, all jumped through the trap door, to join the other rugrats and Chip.

Upon falling through the trap door, everyone landed in what appeared to be a simple bedroom, with an extra large bed, a wooden chest of drawers, with white walls and a gray carpet.

"Where are we Tommy?" Phil asked.

"I don't know guys, but it looks like we're in a bedroom." Tommy replied.

"I don't like this Tommy, let's get out of here." Said Chuckie.

"Not till we find Dale's brother." Demanded Tommy, as he looked around, trying to find Chip.

The rugrats searched around the room, until Phil and Lil heard a cry from beneath the bed. Curious as to what it was, they crawled under the bed to find Chip, who had trapped himself under there.

"I'm stuck, help me get out of this thing." Cried Chip.

"We'll help you." Said Phil and Lil simultaneously, as they reached under the bed, and pulled Chip out.

"Thank you, you saved my life!" Said Chip.

"Awe, it was nothing." Replied Lil.

"Now, how are we going to get out of here Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know." Said Tommy, who put a finger to his mouth, as he looked around the large bedroom, trying to find a way out.

Unfortunately, there was nothing but solid walls, and the whole in the ceiling that was the trap door that everyone had fallen through earlier.

Meanwhile, Peter had finished preparing dinner for the rugrats, which consisted of chicken, mash potatoes and gravy, and roasted vegetables, so he went up to the playroom, to find it deserted.

"_Uh oh, where could they be?_" Peter thought to himself, as he searched the entire castle, looking for the rugrats.

A few minutes later, he heard Mufasa, calling his name, so he ran in the direction of Mufasa's voice, to the party room where the trap door was. When Peter got there, his face broke out in a horrid expression, as he saw the trap door, open.

"What happened here?" Peter asked.

Mufasa went on to explain to Peter about how Tommy was curious about the castle, so he and Scar took him and his friends on a tour of the castle, only to end up in the ball room, where Tommy grew curious of the trap door that led down to General Frolo 's bedroom, only to get them, Chip, Scar, Hewy, Dewy, and Louy, all trapped down there.

"Guys, remain calm, your king of the Confederacy, is coming to save you." Shouted Peter, as he knelt down on his knees, and felt around the edge of the trap door for the cord that made the pull down ladder appear.

Peter pulled the cord, causing the ladder to appear, as he headed down into the bedroom. Once he was down there, Chip, Hewy, Dewy, Louy and Scar started climbing up the ladder, while Peter carried each rugrat up, one at a time, until everybody was safely upstairs. Once everybody was safe and sound back in the ball room, Peter closed the trap door, then turned to Tommy, and had a stirn talk with him.

"That was a very dangerous place to go Tommy." Said Peter.

"I'm sorry Peter, I just wanted to see where that door went." Replied Tommy apologetically.

"I know you love going on adventures, but you're lucky you and your friends didn't get hurt!" Said Peter.

"Don't worry, we're ok, and thanks for saving us." Said Tommy with a smile, as he gave Peter a hug.

"Apology accepted, and, you're welcome!" Said Peter, returning the hug.

"Now, come on, it's time for dinner!" Said Peter excitedly, as he led the Rugrats and all of the visiting Disney characters into the dining room, for a feast of chicken, mash potatoes and gravy, roasted broccoli, colly flower, mushrooms and red bell pepper, and beverages of each character's choice.

After everyone ate their dinner, they each got to help consume the ten pound bag of Reptar bars that Peter went and dug out of his closet, originally intended for Angelica to have, had she not messed up while her aunt Didi was pregnant with her new baby cousin.

"Mmmm, Reptar bars!" Said Phil, as he took his first bite out of his candy bar for dessert.

"You like it?" Peter asked.

The rugrats and Disney characters all nodded approvingly.

"So, what are we gonna do now Peter?" Tommy asked.

"Well Tommy, I was thinking, how would you and your friends, like to watch a movie?" Peter asked.

"That sounds like fun!" Tommy said excitedly.

"Are we gonna watch Reptar versus the Giant Cochroaches?" Phil asked.

"No, and since this is Tommy's party, to celebrate his final days of being an only child, before he becomes a big brother, why don't we let Tommy pick out the movie." Said Peter.

"Hmmm, I don't know what I want, but I want a movie full of adventure and lots of exploring." Said Tommy, as he finished off the final sips of his bottle of milk, and jumped down from his chair at the long dining room table in the castle of the Confederacy.

"I've got just the thing for you." Said Peter with a twinkle in his eye, as he headed for the living room, the Rugrats and Disney characters, following close behind him.

A few minutes later, everybody was seated on the floor in front of the TV, and Peter, put a video tape into the VCR.

"Everyone, we're going to watch the first Okey Dokey Jones movie, Okey Dokey Jones, and the Raiders of the Lost Ark." Explained Peter, as the movie began.

The Rugrats and Disney characters, all enjoyed the movie, Tommy though, was especially interested in the movie. It was so good, he was quite sad when it ended.

"Awe, it's over already?" Tommy asked disappointedly.

"Yep, and now it's time, for you all to get to bed, because tomorrow, we have your mommy's party!" Said Peter, scoopping the rugrats up in his arms, as he carried them up to the bedroom where they would be sleeping that night.

"What's tomorrow's party about?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, your mommy is having a party, to celebrate the coming of your new baby sister." Peter replied, as he got the rugrats changed into their pajamas, and tucked them into bed.

"Wow! I can't wait!" Said Tommy excitedly.

"Well then, the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner tomorrow morning will come, and it will be time, to head to the party. Goodnight." Said Peter, as he turned out the light and closed the door.

Tommy turned to Chuckie, who was lying next to him in bed.

"Wasn't that movie neat Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know Tommy, it was kind of scary." Replied Chuckie.

"It wasn't scary it was an adventure! And guys, I hope I can go on a big adventure and be just like Okey Dokey Jones someday." Said Tommy, as he yawned and closed his eyes, about ready, to drift off to sleep.

A few minutes later, all of the rugrats were asleep in their bed, while the Disney characters were all in sleeping bags in a room down the hall, and Peter, had changed out of his gray confederate uniform, into some pajamas, curled up in his bed, and drifted off to sleep.

Soon, it would be another day, and little did anybody know, what lay ahead the next day.

And this, ends chapter 25. So, what will happen on the morning of Didi's baby shower? We'll find out, in chapter 26.


	26. The Morning of the Baby Shower

Chapter 26, The Morning of the Baby Shower

The following morning, everyone awoke early at the castle of the Confederacy, as Peter agreed to help Didi and the other adults, get all set up for the baby shower, which would be taking place in Stu and Didi's backyard that afternoon. The Rugrats, Disney characters, and Peter, all got up, got dressed, and headed downstairs to the kitchen, where everybody had bowls of Reptar cerial for breakfast. Then, after breakfast, Peter got everyone strapped into the toon car, Mickey Mouse got into the driver's seat, and drove everybody back to Tommy's house.

Upon getting to Tommy's house, everybody headed inside, upon grandpa Lou letting them in, while Betty and Didi, were already working on getting things set up in the backyard, while Stu was busy working on his latest and greatest invention, the Reptar wagon. After Lou let everybody inside, he headed down to the basement, to watch his son work on his latest invention, while the Disney characters headed out to the backyard to help set up for the baby shower, and Peter put the rugrats, into the playpen in the living room.

"Did you have fun last night Tommy?" Peter asked, as he put Tommy down into the playpen.

"I sure did, thanks for a really fun time!" Said Tommy excitedly.

"You're welcome! Now, you guys play here, while I go help your mom get things set up for the party! Someone will be in to get you guys later." Said Peter, as he left the playpen, to head out into the backyard, to help get things ready.

Back in the playpen, Tommy watched out the window, as the grown ups got stuff set up.

"This is boring." Muttered Phil.

"Hey I've got an idea, why don't we go on an adventure, just like Okey Dokey Jones!" Said Tommy excitedly.

"Oh no, not an adventure." Said Chuckie.

"Come on Chuckie, it will be fun!" Said Tommy, as he took his screwdriver out of his diaper, opened up the playpen, and he, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, all headed out of the playpen.

Just then, the living room turned into a temple, and the Rugrats transformed from wearing their regular everyday clothes, into explorer's suits, Tommy, dressed as Okey Dokey Jones.

"Maybe we should go back." Said Phil.

"No! We can't go back now you guys, Okey Dokey Jones, never goes back." Said Tommy, flicking a rope in his hand.

"Hang on to your diapies babies, we're going in!" Said Tommy excitedly, as he headed into the temple, dressed as Okey Dokey Jones.

At this moment, the video faded to black, with the words, The End in big white letters, appearing on the screen.

"That's it? That's the end of the video?" Zack asked, as we return to the living room where Peter and the other rugrats, were watching the video.

"Yep, that's it." Peter replied, as he stopped the video, and started to rewind the video tape.

"So what happened next?" Dil asked.

"Dilly, you don't remember? Later that day, you were bornded." Replied Tommy.

"I was?" Dil asked.

"Yeah. We went on that Okey Dokey Jones adventure, till Tommy's mommy stopped us, and then we went to a party, but we thought you were losted, so we went off looking for you, and later that day, we all went to the hopcickle, where we gotted you." Explained Chuckie.

"Oh… I see…" Replied Dil.

"So now we know what really happened." Said Jesse, as he got up from the floor and started jumping on the couch.

"Yeah! It's nothing compared to what Angelica said about our friends the other day." Added Zack, who joined Jesse on the couch.

Just then, Angelica walked into the room, still looking really sad.

"Guys, I just wanted to say again, that I'm sorry about what I said the other day on Youtube. I'm sorry I tolded everybody you didn't exist." Said Angelica apologetically, standing in front of the TV, blocking the view of the screen.

"We appreciate your apology, but like we tolded you earlier, we don't trust you no more. Right guys?" Said Tommy.

Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Zack, Jesse, Peter, and Dil, all nodded, agreeing with Tommy.

"But… But… But…" Said Angelica, as she started to cry.

"Sorry Angelica, but we can't trust you anymore. What you did was a horrible thing, and it took us two days to go through this video, and tell everybody what really happened." Said Peter, who got up from where he had been sitting on the couch, walked up to Angelica, and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"How can you guys, trust me again?" Angelica asked through her sobs.

"Well, maybe, if you tell the truth, and practice good behaviors, at sometime, in the distant future, maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to trust you again." Said Peter.

"Why don't we forget about this trust stuff, go outside, and take a ride in the Reptar wagon." Said Zack.

"Good idea!" Said Tommy.

All of the Rugrats and Peter, headed outside into Tommy and Dil's backyard, where all of the rugrats piled into the Reptar wagon, Peter, pulling the wagon through the backyard, while Angelica grabbed the remote off of the coffee table, turned on the TV, and changed the channel, till she found Cynthia P.I. was on the TV.

"Maybe those dumb babies don't like me no more, but at least I've still got you Cynthia." Said Angelica to her Cynthia doll, as she sat down in front of the TV, to watch Cynthia P.I.

And this, ends chapter 26. So, would the rugrats ever be able to gain Angelica's trust again? And will Angelica, ever tell the truth? Stay tuned for the epilogue, coming up, in the next chapter!

Author's Note: And now you know what took place prior to the start of The Rugrats Movie, when Tommy and the other rugrats, were on that Okey Dokey Jones adventure, and how it came to be. And, I forgot to mention this at the end of chapter 25, but it was in that chapter, when we learned how Tommy learned about Okey Dokey Jones in the first place. There are two more chapters to go on this story, which I hope to have up, very soon, so please, do stay tuned! And thanks for all of the reviews on this story, so far, I have over 50 reviews on this story, and I have to say, that's the most reviews I've gotten on one story alone up here on Fan Fiction, and considering this is my 44th. Story, that's not half bad! Please, do keep reading and reviewing, and, look for more stories, and the last two chapters of this story, coming soon!


	27. Epilogue, Angelica Tells the Truth

Chapter 27, Epilogue, Angelica Tells the Truth

Location: Yucaipa, California, Tommy and Dil's house, February 5, 2024

Angelica and Susie were walking home from high school, originally planning to go to Susie's house to study, but Angelica turned the other way, into Tommy and Dil's driveway instead, walking up to Tommy and Dil's front door.

"I don't get it Susie? Why does everybody at school proclaim I am dead, and that I killed myself at age thirteen? Don't they know I like, turned fourteen earlier this year?" Angelica snapped.

"Probably because you spent the rest of last summer in rehab, after we got back from Camp Everwood, before your fourteenth birthday." Replied Susie, as they walked up to Tommy's front door.

"So why are we at Tommy's house anyway?" Susie asked.

"Because I need Tommy's help in making a movie." Replied Angelica.

"You? You wanna be in one of Tommy's movies?" Susie asked, surprised.

"Yes, yes I do. I texted everybody, asking them all to show up here after school, because it's time the world knows the truth." Said Angelica.

Susie started laughing.

"And what's so funny Carmichael?" Angelica snapped.

"I just can't believe it Angelica. You? Tell the truth? Yeah right…" Said Susie.

"_Laugh now mush for brains, because in a minute, you're gonna be speechless._" Angelica thought to herself, as she rang the annoying buzzer doorbell at Tommy and Dil's house.

Dil, walking backwards to the door, opened the door to let Angelica and Susie inside. The three of them headed to the living room, where Tommy and Chuckie were playing a video game on the TV, Reptar Cart, where they raced the different Reptar characters on go carts down different race tracks.

"Ok Pickles, it's time you stop your little video game, I need you to be a director now." Said Angelica, snatching the WII remote out of Tommy's hand, blocking his view of the TV screen.

"But Chuckie and I are playing a game. And besides, it's not like any video you make is going to be worth seeing. You just tell lies anyway, starting rumors." Said Tommy.

"That's the problem, everyone thinks I'm dead, all because I went to rehab last summer, and then, when Djang Brown came to our school last month, he told everyone at Yucaipa High about some video he found in his attic, of me, killing myself. I've got to tell everyone that this is a total fake, and to not believe it." Shouted Angelica.

"And while you're at it, you can tell everyone the truth about us too." Tommy shouted back.

"You still remember what I pulled ten years ago?" Angelica asked, surprised.

"Angelica, I may have only been three-years-old at the time, but you don't exactly forget when your best friend's cousin, goes on to Youtube, and tells the world you don't exist." Said Chuckie, who had put his WII remote down on the coffee table at this point.

"Alright alright, I'll tell the truth about everything then." Said Angelica.

A little while later, Harold, Phil, Lil and Kimi all showed up, Tommy went and got his video camera, and set it up in the living room on a tripod, ready to start filming.

"Are you ready Angelica?" Tommy asked from behind the camera, focusing on the fourteen-year-old blond.

Angelica nodded.

"Ok, action!" Said Tommy, as he hit the record button on the camera, and Angelica, began her story.

"Hello everyone, my name is Angelica Charlotte Pickles. I am fourteen-years-old. Yep, that's right people, I am fourteen-years-old, which means, I did not kill myself at age thirteen like Djang Brown's video claimed I did. I don't know what he saw, but it certainly, wasn't me." Explained Angelica.

"Wait, I know who he saw." Said Harold, interrupting Angelica's speech.

"Who?" Asked Angelica impatiently, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Remember Sheala?" Harold asked.

"No." Angelica replied.

"Oh yeah, I remember her. The girl who would dress up as other students, just to get attention." Said Susie.

"Yeah, well, she dressed up as you Angelica, and killed herself, filming herself while doing dso, just to set you up. She's a distant cousin of Djang Brown, and after her funeral, his family, got a bunch of her old stuff, that video, being one of them." Explained Harold.

"Oh… I see…" Replied Angelica.

"So, as you can see, I did not kill myself. Maybe I was in rehab during the final months of my thirteenth year, but I was feeling very depressed, between nearly almost failing eighth grade, almost, having to stay back an extra year, until the last minute, when I managed to squeak by in my classes, passing on to be a Freshman in high school, and as captain of the Yucaipa High wrestling team, if anybody continues to spread these rumors about me, the next person to stand in my path, is not going to be so lucky." Said Angelica, as she motioned for Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil to all come stand next to her.

"Now, before we can end this video, now that I've cleared up the fact that I didn't kill myself at age thirteen, we have another matter to clear up, that started, over ten years ago. Some of you may, or may not know this, but when I was only the age of four, I posted a video explaining to everybody that Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, were just a segment of my imagination, and that in reality, my cousin Tommy, and his friends, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil, didn't exist. Well, as usual, I lied. Tommy was never born a stillborn. If anything, it was his older brother Spensor Pickles, who sadly, was born a stillborn. Tommy here, is just as healthy as can be, now, age 12, is now in the seventh grade, and, he loves making movies, and did you all know, he got an award for his film, Collide-a-scope Lunch? Well he did, and, he's quite proud of that award. Recall last year, I had to teach Finster here how to lie, so as to not ruin a surprise party being thrown for Tommy." Said Angelica, as she grabbed at Chuckie's shirt, and drug him over next to her.

"Which brings me to my next point. I told you all that Chuckie died, along with his mom. Well, most of you know of his mom Kira, who's Chuckie and Kimi's mom. Well, Kira Finster, is not Chuckie's biological mom. She's Chuckie's step mom, who he met when we went to Paris when we were quite little. Sadly, Chuckie's real mom did die, and at the time of her death, as well as having cancer of some kind, she was pregnant, with what would have been Chuckie's younger biological brother or sister, had his mom not died. So as you can plainly see here, Chuckie is indeed alive, now the age of thirteen, and still, maybe he's a nerd, but he's alive nonetheless, attending Yucaipa Middle School, and for once, is managing to stay out of Vice Principal Pangborn's office, which, I might add, Chuckie here has gone as far as to copy his own butt." Said Angelica.

"Uh, Angelica, I thought I didn't want that story mentioned again, now that Tommy and I are in the seventh grade, and, well, that happened way over a year ago by now." Replied Chuckie.

"There's your proof. The red headed nerd with glasses and braces, is for sure, no segment of my imagination. After all, why would I want to waste my time, dreaming up someone that clutchy and dorky?" Said Angelica, who slapped Chuckie playfully on the shoulder, and scooted over to where Phil and Lil were standing.

"And now, I should tell you about Phil and Lil Deville. Lil here, is an excellent soccer player, loves cheerleading, looking nice, and did I tell you she has a knack for making people beautiful? She's thinking of working in Cosmotology when she gets to Yucaipa High, which is where I go to school now. But yep, Lil, like Tommy, is twelve-years-old, and attends seventh grade, along with the rest of the bunch, which also includes, her twin brother Phil. Yes, Phil may be well, disgusting, immature at times, and weird, the way he shoots pudding out his nose in the school cafeteria, sending him down to Vice Principal Pangborn's office." Explained Angelica.

"Uh, Angelica, I haven't pulled that pudding bit since we all got in trouble last year and had to water Pangborn's plants for a week." Interrupted Phil.

"Quiet Phil, I'm talking here." Snapped Angelica.

Phil let out a huge sigh.

"So as you can see, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, are all perfectly healthy, despite any quirks they might have. And oh yeah, as for Phil and Lil's mom having an abortion? Well, that happened, before she ever even got married. She was attending Yucaipa High at the time when it all happened, and she only did it, because she had gotten pregnant by her boyfriend at the time, and was in no way, shape, or form, ready to raise a child, seeing she was only sixteen or seventeen, and a senior in high school at the time of that accidental pregnancy." Explained Angelica, as she moved away from the group, back to where she was standing to start making the film.

"So, in closing, I'd like to simply say, that now, you know the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, and anybody who says otherwise, will get what they deserve. Oh, and one more thing. I never hurt Dil, rather, he's weird, because Phil and Lil dropped him on his head when we were attending an apple festival nearly ten years ago, and a girl named Gloria, tricked them into dropping Dil on his head. And, Chuckie's dad has always been a nervous wreck, even before Chuckie was born, and before his first wife died, and as for my uncle Stu? He's always been interested in inventing things, since he was a teenager, and grew fascinated by the science department at Yucaipa High. Maybe the loss of Spensor made my aunt Didi an over protective mom at times, but at least she has always looked out for me and my cousins, but I can't blame my mom for being the way she is. You see, my mom, Charlotte Pickles, she lost her mom when she was very little. For this reason, she was never raised properly, thus, allowing her to be a better mom to me. But I will say this much. Thanks to her work ethic, I'm the richest girl in the world, well, ok, maybe not the richest, but I've always had food to eat, and a roof over my head, thanks to her work ethic, and bringing in a ton of money, along with my dad of course. And yes, my late grandmother was named Cynthia, no relation to my doll, who I've had since my third birthday, and yes, while I find comfort in talking to my doll Cynthia, it has nothing to do with my mom not being around. It has more or less, to do with, well, the fact that I have always been, and still am, an only child. And deep down, while I would always say I was happy to be an only child, at times, I couldn't help, but long, for a brother or a sister. Cynthia has more or less, helped fill that gap in my heart, where a sibling was missing." Explained Angelica, as Tommy peered at the screen through the viewfinder of his camera, noticing he was almost out of film.

"Uh, Angelica, you might wanna wrap it up, I'm almost out of film, and have Hebrew school in an hour." Said Tommy.

"Ok ok, I'll wrap it up. So, in closing, I'd like to say, that I'm sorry for all of the times I lied, and especially for making everybody think my cousin and his friends didn't exist, and for making everybody think I was dead. I'm going to try harder, to tell the truth, and to not make up stories, just to get attention. After all, I am a freshman in high school, and fourteen-years-old now, it's about high time, I grow up." Said Angelica.

"And, cut." Said Tommy, as he stopped recording, and switched off the camera.

After switching off the camera, Tommy approached Angelica.

"Angelica? What you did just now, was, well, it was really mature, honest, and right down to the truth. And for this reason, not to mention, because you've tried hard to tell the truth in other situations, like that time when we all went to see Emmica, and you finally told Samantha the truth about how you never had that madalion, it was my dad's all along, well, let's make it a fresh start." Said Tommy.

"You mean?" Angelica asked.

"Yes Angelica, I trust you." Said Tommy.

Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Dil, all nodded in agreement.

"Way to go Angelica." Said Susie, coming up on the other side of Angelica, and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I have to say I'm proud of you too." Said Harold, who came up in front of Angelica, and kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Angelica asked.

"Angelica, Valentine's Day is just around the corner, and, I'm looking for someone to go to the Valentine's Day dandce with. So, would you, go with me?" Harold asked.

"It would be my pleasure." Said Angelica, smiling at Harold.

Two days later, Tommy and Angelica were up on Youtube, where Angelica went up and deleted the youtube channel she had started ten years ago, never to be seen again, and Tommy, on his youtube channel, which he named ReptarLover2012, that he's had ever since he was in kindergarten, still in his dad's name, until he turned thirteen the next year, being able to take over as owner, posted the video he made of Angelica telling the truth about everything. Because Tommy's channel was the most popular channel in all of the middle school and high school, everybody saw the video, and come the next week at school, the rumors stopped, and Angelica, started to gain popularity with Savanna, and other students around campus.

And this, brings us to the end, of the story, known as Prerugrats.

Author's Note: So now you all know the truth, and now you know, that the theory that's been up on Youtube for the past year or so, is a complete lie. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and, be looking for more stories, as well as more chapters in The Offspring, Season 1, which, had the Rugrats not existed and Angelica killed herself at age thirteen, the events in my stories, Driving Disaster, A Blind Teen's Gotta Do what a Blind Teen's Gotta Do, A Coward's Work is Never Done, The Binding of Zack and Kimi, The Reunion of Tommy and Silvia, The Destruction of Spongebob Squarepants, The Offspring, Season 1, and any other stories I have yet to release during the rugrats teenage and adult lives, would sceast to exist, had that theory been true.


	28. Credits

Author's Note: Eventually, I'll update this in my profile, but had this story been an actual Rugrats episode, this would have marked the fourth full length Rugrats film to hit theaters, during Season 10 of Rugrats, had the series, continued. Now, let's roll the credits!

Chapter 28, Credits

Cast of Characters

Tommy Pickles: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Chuckie Finster: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Phil Deville: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Lil Deville: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Angelica Pickles: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Kimi Finster: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Dil Pickles: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Susie Carmichael: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Randy Carmichael: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Lucy Carmichael: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Lou Pickles: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Boris: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Minca: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Drew Pickles: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Charlotte Pickles: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Jonathan: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Mister Yamaguchi: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Chaz Finster: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Melinda Cartright Finster: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Kira Watanabe Finster: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Stu Pickles: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Didi Pickles: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Reptar: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Spike: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Cynthia: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Harold: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Betty Deville: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Howard Deville: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Marvin Finster: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Shirly Finster: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Sheala: Celrock

Gloria: Celrock

Savanna: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

John Albany: TCKing12

Roselyn Albany: TCKing12

Nathaniel Albany: TCKing12

Nadilie (actually Layla) Albany: TCKing12

Maddie Albany: TCKing12

Edward Albany: TCKing12

Big Brother Big Sister Class Participants: celrock

Miss Carrol of Miss Carrol's Happy House: Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo

Puppet Show Lady Receptionest: celrock

Peter Albany: TCKing12

The Confederate Soldiers: TCKing12

Frollo : TCKing12

Genie: Disney

Mufasa: Disney

Scar: Disney

Hercules: Disney

Chip and Dale: Disnney

Hewy, Dewy, and Louy: Disney

The cast of Frozen: Disney

Lilo and her older sister: Disney

Djang Brown: Disney

Funeral Participants (minister): celrock

Jesse Barrow: Jesse Barrow

Zack Wehrenberg: celrock

Tina (nurse and teacher of the big brother big sister class): Celrock

Spinsor Pickles (stillborn child): celrock

Kimmy Finsters (child who died during woom development post Melinda's death): Celrock

Rick (man Betty got pregnant with while in high school and had an abortion): Celrock

Celeste Wehrenberg: Celrock

Hospital cast and crew: Celrock

Spike's veterinarian: celrock

Songs

You are my Sunshine: Elizabeth Mitchell

The Happy Happy Happy Happy Song: Mark Mothersbaugh

Story Writer and Developer: Celrock

Story Inspirations: Compliments of the Rugrats theory on Youtube, posted about by CreapyPasta and several other Youtube users.

Copyright 2014 Fan Fiction, All Rights Reserved


End file.
